


Sygma

by Easyan, Razr4011



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Conspiracy, Dead Carla Yeager, Eren is in Denial, F/M, Fights, Good Parent Grisha, Government Conspiracy, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Legends, Levi Loves Eren, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Omega Eren Yeager, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Parents Levi & Eren Yeager, Prince Eren Yeager, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Queen Carla Yeager, Rodd Reiss Is A Bad Guy, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Royalty, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Superpowers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easyan/pseuds/Easyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razr4011/pseuds/Razr4011
Summary: The hierarchy.Classification, rank, grade.Many words that mean one and the same thing.The mere fact was, that in this world, the strong were eating the weak.That power dictated laws, and the future belonged to the powerful.It was a world where a simple gene could decide everything. First of all, your Category. Alpha, Beta or Omega. Then this same gene, this simple category, condemned you from the outset to one future or another.On Terra Matera, all were born with a Chorus, a kind of crystal encrusted at the base of the neck. The crystal star was at the origin of the powers that each inhabitant possessed. Carefully listed in six elementary belongings, Fire, Wind, Water, Psyche, Earth and Light, the powers of an individual could not surpass a certain level of power according to its Category.Levi Ackerman, 21 year old Alpha, one evening meets the mysterious Eren Aurions. The pairing no one could predict ... especially not them.MxM, Lemon, Omegaverse.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sygma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608744) by [Easyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easyan/pseuds/Easyan). 



> I translated this for @Easyan. \\(^o^)/

 

 

**Fanart made by Kizzbloo (My Honey Love!)**

 

 

The hierarchy.  
Classification, rank, grade.  
Many words that mean one and the same thing. The mere fact was, that in this world. the strong were eating the weak. That power dictated laws, and the future belonged to the powerful. Everything was carefully labeled. An immutable order. The anomalies which threatened to disrupt the great machine of their existence were immediately hurried away. Everyone bent to his role without making any waves. Besides, why should they do it? Everything worked wonderfully well. Why change things at this point? Was not it more livable when everything was so simple?

From birth, you were tattooed with the red iron of your destiny.

No one had ever been able to brave it without paying dearly for it.

It was a world where a simple gene could decide everything. First of all, your Category. Alpha, Beta or Omega. The Alphas, representing only 15% of the world's population, were the ones who had the right and the power to decide everything. They were the elite. Superior beings whose only glance could bend the will of the one on whom it was posed.

The Betas, who comprised at least 80 per cent of the world's population, were destined to be part of the 'norm', the vulgar 'populace' that was despised and framed as a herd. And they contented themselves with gratitude.

Then the Omega, for a very small percentage of 5%. Rare and precious, they were seen more as a possession of prestige than as real living beings. Protected, belonging to a noble family of Alphas whether born or not, they had a mainly reproductive function.

This same gene, this simple category, condemned you from the outset to one future or another.

On Terra Matera, all were born with a Chorus, a kind of crystal encrusted at the base of the neck. Immaculate, white, and formed of 'five branches' to which from the center was a task of hereditary birth. The crystal star was at the origin of the powers that each inhabitant possessed. Carefully listed in six elementary belongings, Fire, Wind, Water, Psyche, Earth and Light, the powers of an individual could not surpass a certain level of power according to its Category.  
There were five levels that determined the capabilities of each. The Alphas from birth were on a scale from 3 to 5, the Omegas from 4 to 5, while the Betas were condemned to Levels 1 to 3. An injustice that positioned them before they even had The chance to fight, on the side of losers and submissives.

 

Hierarchy was the fundamental principle that ruled this world.

 

The weak serve the strong. The strong has in return the absolute duty to provide security, food, peace and prosperity to its subjects.

That was the reciprocal.

It was all about reciprocity.

 Levi Ackerman, 21 years old. Category Alpha of Level 5. A presentation that said everything there was and would ever have to know about its existence. Yes, that determined everything. His mother, Kuchel Ackerman, was an Omega, who had arrived in the country of Sina as a political refugee. She had hidden herself in the shallows of the capital, Stohess, until knockers working for the Eastern Tyrant, Kenny Herr, the Mad King, finds her with a handful of her countrymen and massacres them all. Levi had been saved by a team of Winged Battalion soldiers. The special forces to fight the 'Degenerates' and to repel any foreign attack on the Sina soil.

And it was to pay the price of his spared life, that once duly categorized as an Alpha and evaluated Level 5, Levi had become one of the recruits of that same Battalion.

He was now working under their orders as 'Sentinel'. As you see, everything was a question of reciprocity. The only problem with this situation was that his status as Alpha, whether he inherited it or not, immediately propelled him to the rank of noble. He was entitled to property and responsibilities that were inherent in that class. This is why Levi found himself, as his commanderErwin Smith, ordered, attending various galas once a month.

He was asked to participate actively in society.

To express his opinion on everything and especially, to impose it on anyone who was weaker than he. If he could do it ostentatiously, then it was even better. Levi, whether he liked it or not, was the crème de la crème and had to behave as such.

The paradox?

It was that, although obliged to appear, his superior status also quite rightly allowed him to have absolutely no interest in this worldliness. He could therefore, impose upon all his ill-humor and contempt for one or two hours, before he quietly returned to his occupations. What for any other guest would have been of unlimited misconduct, was forgiven of him as being 'the prerogative of the powerful'. The strength of the rank granted the right not to comply with all the expectations of the society ... provided that one fulfills in due consideration,all their duties.

When he had succeeded in becoming, in barely five years, the most powerful soldier of the Order served by his battalion, Levi had more than largely fulfilled his part of the contract.

He heaved a long sigh and finished tying his cravat. If Hanji had not promised to take him to a real feast in the shallows as soon as they found a moment to slip away from the ballroom, Levi would probably have pretended to be sick rather than obey Erwin and be present at this damned gala ...

Once he was ready, he did not waste a minute before setting out.

The sooner he arrived, the sooner he could leave.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo  
Eren saw the world as a gigantic faceted ball.

Let one place oneself in one corner or another and he could change all at once, the color, radiance, and meaning. So, according to the cards in hand, one could even throw life into himself and take revenge on misfortune.

What did Eren mean by that?

Well, it was enough to never be the first to lower your fists, or to be the winner of a fight. But Eren Aurions was the sort of individual who did not stop, whose iron will was unshakeable and who, let us be sincere for two minutes, was a real tyrant ...: "I can not believe you managed to Convince me to do that ... "Eren smiled with all his teeth:" Oh come on Jean, do not tell me you that you're afraid. What do you risk in truth? No one will recognize me! Just because no one knows me ... "Jean grunted some unintelligible words in his beard and they stepped forward with a decided step towards the herald.

Jean presented his neck, and at a glance the man recognized the mark of his Chorus. Eren had simply frozen and played marvelously his role as a smiling potiche. Jean quickly slipped in. "It's a friend my father recently introduced to me, he has no title ..." A subtle way of announcing that his companion, though pretty as a heart, was A vulgar Beta without any importance. The herald discreetly nodded his head as a sign of assent. It was neither the first nor the last time he saw an Alpha having fun at the expense of Betas. Everyone knew that at the end an Alpha always ended up marrying an Alpha or, if he had an unheard-of chance, an Omega that could give him children of a power and sturdiness that would make any pale with envy of the high-society.

The Categories superseded all logic of the sexes. It was not uncommon to see homosexual couples in this environment. People turned the other way as long as the final partner of the Alpha considered is an Omega male with whom he would be able to procreate. That he played previously with other males? It was his choice and that of his family. In the end everything would be a matter of price and offers.

How much would the Patriarch of the Kirstein family be willing to pay to a noble family possessing a male Omega to secure his offspring now that he knew that his son was gay?

The herald proudly announced: "Jean Kirstein, first of the name. Son of Gérard Kirstein third of the name and Christine Kirstein born Archibald first name. Alpha of Level 4." Some glances ran in their direction but already the man announced other guests. Jean did not lose a second and dragged Eren, who was clinging to his arm as a life-buoy, to the buffets where they could blend into the masses. He could not help but think that he should never have brought Eren here. The fact that Eren knew how to conceal his aura and his smell was perhaps not enough ... "Jean! Relax! I told you no one will recognize me! Enjoy the party! And let's try to find you a guy!". Jean rolled his eyes, "Of course, you seem to believe that a male Omega, that would be to my taste, runs the streets of ..." Eren had already grabbed a glass of champagne and his eyes filled with amazement at the room around him.

Crystal chandeliers, marbled slabs, gigantic glass doors, silverware, and sumptuous clothes. A gala of nobles in all its splendor. Impossible for a street child, as was Eren, to not gawk at everything. Jean could not help admiring him for a moment. Fine lines, laughing eyes of a splendid emerald green in the hollow of which sparkled a golden pool which sometimes could take the tint of molten lava. He had chocolate-colored hair and tanned skin. Jean felt suddenly more anxious. Eren was too good to be a simple Beta, everyone was going to realize it ... Jean could even feel their inquisitive eyes on them ...  
As if he had read his thoughts, Eren frowned and exclaimed, "You are seriously starting to annoy me with your worrying! Fuckin' shit!  
"Eren, here, nobody talks about his flatulence ... You wanted to see what a night of nobles looked like, so at least try to behave like one of them ... ". With a vague gesture of his hand, Eren told him that he no longer listened. "Yes, yes I understand. You know, let's just forget about finding a friend! I mean, you're clearly looking for the impossible! A male Omega, who you like and who can bear the fact that you are also a pest? Poor Jean, you'll end up alone ...". Jean turned and grabbed a glass of champagne, and with a perfectly hypocritical smile he replied, "Fuck you, Eren Aurions!".  
"Good luck with that", Eren burst out laughing. "I thought we should be polite! What if someone had heard you? ". " Then I would go on to say that I was planning the rest of the evening as a lover ... ", Jean said. Eren wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Sleeping with you would be Like sleeping with Armin, or my father." Jean shrugged his shoulders. "It seems that these things are done in certain noble families ..."  
\- "Berk ..."  
"I didn't make you say that." Eren glanced back at the room, the guests, then began to stamp on the spot. Jean knew that look, he only hoped that the excitement of Eren would not end up bringing them the troubles he had constantly seen from miles around since their arrival in this ballroom. No, he knew he was going to regret his decision even before that. Jean had known that, and as soon as Eren learned that there would be a gala, he had ingenuously exclaimed, "What if you took me there ?! ".

Eren stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm again, as he saw some trophy wives do. It was almost hilarious when one knew that even the great Alpha at the head of the Council of the Order would surely not make him bend over backwards...: "It's Jean! Tell me everything you know about this beautiful world!" Eren was behaving as if he were in the zoo ... Jean was beginning to wonder if Grisha really knew what he was doing by keeping Eren away from the beautiful world ... it gave him a character as eccentric as that for which Dr. Jaëger was famous. Although he decided to make it invisible to the eyes of the High Society for obvious safety issues, it was already clear as crystal that Eren could never enter the mold again ...

And then it would have been okay if one of the two did not have a questionable reputation...

However, as always, Jean bent to Eren's will and played the game. He began to talk to him about all the guests he knew, about their duties, about the gossip that circulated about them, who is marrying who, and from what would flow as alliance, while using the stilted and terribly squeaky voice of the 'gay who adores the gossip of corridor'. Eren laughed, snorted or snickered at the anecdote. In the end, even Jean was so amused that he did not see the time pass. They found themselves, along with two or three other couples on the large terrace, to get some fresh air before 11pm. It had been nearly two hours since Jean began playing guide, and now he was getting tired of it. He was going to ask Eren if he was satisfied with his little tour and if they could finally slip away, when he froze at his side.  
Jean followed Eren's gaze, intrigued.  
Then he snorted and shook his head, "yeah right,sure!". For him, he would not take a weak voice. He was too big a fish. Then he simply said, "You're lucky. It is not so often that his Highness deigns to honor us with his presence." Eren no doubt knew that Jean had given this title to the man only in mockery. After all, royalty had been overthrown and abolished for centuries and centuries. The only country which still possessed a king was under the control of a terrible tyrant. Kenny Herr, King of Kämpfer Wiedergeburt, or K.W for people who wanted to seem cultured, and called Hell by all others. A country where the 'Degenerates', called 'Darks', made the law and where the normal inhabitants served literally as pantries for hungry monsters.

After careful reflection, Jean thought the title fit the man they were staring at like a glove.

Levi Ackerman. An Alpha of 5'5", but concentrated inside was such a quantity of power that someone had even thought to invent a level of power that would be designated only for it. His Psyche Chorus was renowned throughout the country. Everyone knew all the foolish stories about him. Austere, rigid, insensitive and eccentric, he was undoubtedly the strangest nobleman after Grisha Jaëger or Hanji Zoé. His black raven hair was cut into a clean undercut. A hairstyle that few people dared to wear because it left their Chorus perfectly visible to everyone. Now, as a matter of principle, everybody made sure to keep their hair long out of modesty and also for fear that one day this famous Chorus might suddenly start to change color . Eren's voice drew him from his sombre thoughts: "What is his name?" Jean declaimed in the manner of the herald, "Levi Ackerman first of the name. Son of absolutely nobody. Alpha of Level 5." Eren's eyes lit up and he repeated in a breath, " Level 5 ... " And then Jean knew, at the very moment that those words were leaving his lips, that they were going to get into trouble.

Before he could grab his arm, Eren was already heading for Levi and Hanji Zoe.

These two had known each other almost always and although Hanji was a little (much) reputed to be completely wacko, she was the object of many lusts and made the pride of his family. It was as rare to encounter such a beautiful Mix, Level 4 Alpha Class, that it was to meet a Level 5 Alpha. In general, power elements tended to refuse to mix. The child of a Water-type Chorus and a Wind-type Chorus proved to be either the first or the second. But not Hanji. She was what the doctors called a 'Monsoon' and thus conjugated the powers of Water and Wind without being able to use either. Her 'magic' was unique in its kind, it was an element halfway between one and the other.

Her magical particularity was undoubtedly the reason why her presence was tolerated as well with a specimen of level 5 as was Levi.  
Most people even expected that one day they would decide to get married ...  
When they reached their height, Levi and Hanji put an end to their conversation. Eren and Jean had barely heard one end, but it sounded like a tongue of beef and human offal. Jean preferred to say that they had misunderstood. The faces of their neighbors were already embarrassing enough to bear, without adding to the uneasiness of thinking that they were talking about eating one of the guests in the gardens below ....  
Hanji Zoe was wearing a high ponytail with several wild pieces escaping, her brown eyes shooting towards the amber ones that were glued to them and a strange gleam crossed them. Jean wanted to bolt on the spot. It was a bit like seeing through the clothes, no, far beyond that, through the skin. And that she carefully dissected each of your muscles laid bare, as a raptor would scatter her prey.

But of course, Eren was perfectly impermeable to all that.

He had eyes only for Levi. Jean was not surprised when he realized Eren's interest in him. Especially since Levi was famous for his pathological indifference. Yet it was undeniable that his piercing steel-blue gaze was resolutely focused on that of Eren, who still did not lower his eyes! Son of a bitch! Jean pulled on his sleeve with a brusque gesture that he hoped wad discreet. Even between Alphas, a certain hierarchy was respected, especially during the presentations. Although many guests tonight are older, richer, more influential than Levi was, none would have hesitated for a second before lowering their gaze in his presence ... it was instinctive. It was inscribed in the depths of their genes. The dominant and the dominated. The beasts that slept in each of them were of capital importance  
Eren's mother must have died during childbirth. That was why he had absolutely NO survival instincts.  
Eventually, Eren got the message and looked away. Jean prayed that the damage was not already done. But hey, the Alphas who had already lost a member because of this kind of failure had not even had time to see the blow come. So if Levi had not yet pulled out the claws and fangs to amputate Eren's limbs in the blink of an eye, it was obvious that he had not held his gaze long enough for there to be an affront. A voice a little nasally and extremely playful brought Jean back to reality. "Good evening, Eren." Jean raised his head suddenly startled. Hanji Zoe knew Eren?! Eren smiled, "Good evening Hanji!" Jean hurriedly intervened to prevent them from engaging in a thorny subject. "Good evening, my name is Jean Kirstein, and this is Eren Aurions, a Beta friend to whom I wanted to introduce a beautiful little world ... ". He hoped that if she knew him, even a little, then Hanji would also know what to keep to herself and she would realize his subliminal message.

She nodded gravely: "Oh! I see ... Eren, so ... ". Levi was still silent. His gaze had not stopped scrutinizing Eren for one second. For a moment Jean felt the incredible tension between them as if it had materialized in a palpable electric field. He gulped, maybe he was wrong, maybe Levi was a fucking ticking bomb, and he would jump on Eren from one minute to the next . Jean clenched his fist. He would protect Eren if he really needed it, but he REALLY hoped that he did not have to go there. He had heard that Levi possessed all the capacities inherent in the Chorus of Psyche, he was Telepath, Telekinesist and able to manipulate you like a puppet ... without even needing to touch you.

Hanji intervened again, obviously quite amused by the situation. "Um ... I was sure that Eren had something to say to us but clearly I was mistaken ... You looked so decided when you arrived ...". Eren smiled "I recognized you, so I just wanted to say hello ...". Hanji smirked, turning to Levi. "You see Levi, Eren is, for me, one of the seven greatest Mysteries of Stohess! This boy is always in the most unexpected places. I do not know who he is and to tell the truth, he could be anyone. But he absolutely hangs around with everyone ." Eren sniggered. "I'm not as mysterious as you think Hanji ... just a street kid who was lucky enough to fall on the right person at the right time ... ".  
"Yes, Dr. Grisha, my mentor, do you remember what I told you about Levi? His wife was an Omega, she was born in Shinganshina, in the shallows. One day, when she needed money, she chose to register with the government. Despite her advanced age, she was twenty years old if I remember the story well, she was adopted and met Grisha Jäeger at a gala like this one. And it was love at first sight. But no one could stop Carla when she had an idea in mind. She made the decision to return to Shinganshina and help the poor. Grisha, crazy with love, followed her. They were just passing through Stohess from time to time and running the multiple hospitals owned by the Jaëger family ... Even though Carla is dead, murdered by one of the only level 5 degenerates that history has ever known, Grisha Continued to work for the poor". Eren nodded, as if she were summing up an innocuous anecdote, then added, "and that's where I come in. Dr. Jaëger is well known and respected in Shinganshina. Without him, I certainly would not be in this world ... let's just let him do what he wants ... maybe because he can not afford to spoil his son the way he really wants to? I'm surely a sort of substitute". Everyone knew that the child Grisha and Carla Jaëger had had was deficient.  
Everyone was just unaware of how. Was it deformed? Or even worse ... was it a Degenerate by birth? Hanji greatly doubted the latter hypothesis, Grisha Jaëger's wife had been savagely killed by one of these creatures, whether son or not, the man would not take the risk of raising such a monster. And then, he knew what he would incur if the Winged Battalion learned that he had concealed a Degenerated child .

Jean was obviously very uncomfortable with them: "Well, now that Eren has been able to say hello to Hanji, I think we'll be going ..." Hanji interrupted him: "I have lived in Shinganshina since I became the Doctor's apprentice, and this evening a foolish party is being held at the home of one of my friends imagine that . Would you like to come with us?". Jean did not like this plan at all. He was about to refuse politely when Eren asked, "What's your friend's name?" Even before Hanji responded, a grave, sweet voice asked, "Whats it to you? Shinganshina is huge. You surely do not know the names of all the inhabitants ." Eren raised an eyebrow.

Jean pulled on Eren's sleeve as if to try to make him understand that when an Alpha acted slightly rough or authoritative towards a Beta, it was generally fucking bad. Eren crossed his arms and replied, "Ask Hanji, I might astonish you." Hanji snorted, "Oh! But my little Eren, I think that's already the case! This is the first time anyone has succeeded in inspiring a response of more than two words from Prince Grognon at this kind of gala ." Levi crossed his arms in turn:" Hmpf ... " Jean opened his eyes, detailing the rather prominent muscles that were unfolding before his eyes. He had absolutely no desire to take a punch from this guy ... to hell with his small size. Jean promised never to make fun of him in secret again . "We go to Frederic Berr!", Hanji declared.  
"Oh! Hanneth's eldest son? I also heard about this feast ... ", Eren began, but Levi intervened again, almost disdainfully," ... but as Berr did not think to invite kids, you found yourself strolling in a rotten gala ... ". Hanji shot a glance at her companion. "Attention my cabbage, you risk exceeding your verbal credit of the month in one go."  
"Shut up Four-Eyes!", Levi snapped.  
"You're cruel! They did not know that I wore glasses!". Eren frowned, "You see Jean, you're the only one worrying about politeness here." Hanji waved her hand, "Levi does not count! He may have spent the other half of his life among the upper classes, but he continues to speak as he did when he lived in Shinganshina."  
"Hey! Who told you to tell them about my life?" The aura surrounding Levi became cold but Hanji merely laughed as if he had just made a joke. Jean made the reflection that he had no doubt found another person who had absolutely NO survival instincts. Eren interrupted them, "But to reply to his Highness Levi , who never had to leave his little golden tower since Alphas are sacred, there is no need for an invitation to go to a party of this kind. We go and that's it. No one in Shinganshina can afford to buy bouncers." The teenagerwith a mocking look added, "... and the reason why I am here is because, unlike a gala, I have already been to heaps of festivals like Frederic's."  
"You can not make me believe that you are more than twelve years old, brat." ,Levi spat.  
"I may have baby skin, but that does not mean that I am one. You who are so educated and so classy, yet have you never heard the proverb, 'The Habit does not make the monk'?"  
Their eyes threw flashes of lightning. The atmosphere between them was clearly electric. Jean wanted to scream, grab Eren by the arm and run away. What fly had bim him? Did he want to trigger a world war?  
Hanji exclaimed, "Wow! The atmosphere between you two is ... boosted! If I had been told one day that I would see a Beta that could ..."  
"Eren! I do not want to break the atmosphere but I promised the Doctor to bring you back safe and sound ... you know very well that his son can not stand when you are away too long!" ,Jean said and with a grin on Levi's lips he said, "Listen to your babysitter Aurions and wisely tuck in the ass of that good old Doctor's kid." Eren clenched his fist,"I'm coming with you." Jean half choked, "What? No!" Levi looked more and more amused, and a bluish gleam danced in his steel glance. "What's happening to you, Kirstein? It's a Beta, is it not? Then why don't you quite simply order him to follow you? After all, you're are an Alpha. Level 4." Jean tried not to lose face as he assumed an outraged expression. "Because I learned politeness Ackermann! One can not use his Alpha Command to order people to do our will just whenever! It's rude and wrong!  
Hanji clasped her hands as if to pray."Amen Kirstein. Amen. If he listened to you, he would stop using the power of his Chorus to silence me ... it's super annoying!"  
"You find me and you never stop talking. Even when I ask kindly ..."  
"Levi, how many times do I have to tell you?" We were endowed with speech for a very precise reason and it is that to express our deep thought and of course of ..."

Hanji suddenly stops. Eren and Jean felt as though a current of icy air was running under their skin. Their hair bristled and a violet gleam passed through Hanji's eyes. Her mouth snapped shut. Jean was terrified. Was this guy really going to use his powers? Hanji looked angry but she still could not loosen her lips.

Eren, who did not seem to grasp the gravity of the situation, admiringly exclaimed, "That's great! Did you see that Jean?"

"Oh yes, I saw. This is exactly the kind of demonstration that should make you say that you ABSOLUTELY do not have any kind of relationship with this type of psychopa ..."

"When are you leaving for the party?", Eren interrupted.

"... and you do not listen to me at all. As usual ... ", Jean sighed, as the violet glow left Hanji's amber eyes. She scarcely gave Levi a dark look,all her good mood already found, as if she was in the habit of being muzzled and replied, "Right away! Come with us by car. It will be more fun!". Jean was sure now that they absolutely did not have the same definition of the word.

 

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Hanji spoke so much that the journey was far less terrible than Jean expected.

  
During this time, Levi had contented himself with fixing his window with a bored stare and watching the scenery pass by. In reality, there had been only Eren to listen and respond to the delusions of Hanji. Once they arrived, not far from the place where the party was held, they ripped a good part of their evening dress to give a much more rugged appearance. Levi decided in just taking off his cravat, and his jacket and opening his shirt. Even Jean had to hold himself back from admitting to Levi's sex appeal. He turned his eyes as a movement drew his gaze to Eren. The latter was using a knife, which Jean did not know was in his possession, to tie his trousers and take off the sleeves of his jacket. Jean tried not to shed a tear by thinking of the price that this outfit had cost him. Eren seemed to strike at random but in the end he managed to give himself a wild air that transpired sensuality. Hanji whistled her appreciation and Jean imagined what Dr. Grisha was going to do to him on their return.  
He was so preoccupied that he did not notice the flaming glow that had kindled in the looks of Eren and Levi as they devoured one another with their eyes.

The volume of the speakers was at full blast. No neighbor would complain. The party organized by Frédéric Berr was held in a disused corner of Shinganshina. One of his cursed places where a few months ago, Degenerates had attacked and killed dozens of citizens. A tragic event that would dissuade any new inhabitant for a certain time to invest in the premises but which left the field open to a youth in search of drugs and debauchery to organize parties even with little financial means.

The place was dark. People danced, drank, and flogged at every place where Eren could lay his eyes.

The sound was so loud that he did not hear a word of what Hanji said. She looked overcrowded and gesticulated in all directions while hopping on the spot. She gestured at the corner bar and Eren realized she was going to look for something to drink. She drew Jean onto her train in a fit of hysteria. His friend threw him a desperate look while disappearing into the human tide of moving bodies. Eren could not restrain a burst of laughter. Jean was really worried about nothing. He knew the neighborhood like the back of his hand, and he would have no difficulty in finding the path to his house by himself. More importantly, nobody in Shinganshina would ever do him any harm.

He stared at Levi as a new music, sounding electro played. Eren could not explain exactly where it came from, but he felt an electrical atmosphere between them since he'd laid eyes on that man. He knew that Levi was different without being able to explain it. Absolutely every one of his cells was boiling every time their eyes met. It was strange and exhilarating. Eren loved strong sensations and even though they were not touching yet, Levi was already on the way to becoming his favorite drug. He had never met an Alpha Level 5 before, so maybe that was why he had this effect on him?

Basically, Eren did not care why he felt so odd.

All he knew was that he would never see Levi Ackerman again in his life. Their two worlds were so different from each other that they had no other chance of seeing such an opportunity. Eren was the type to take advantage of this stolen moment. Especially if it happened only once in a lifetime. The music began to vibrate in his bones as the bass accelerated his heart rate. With a broad smile he invited Levi to join him on the floor. A dumb suggestion that made Levi slightly wide-eyed before shaking his head. Eren felt like he was trying to make him understand that he did not know how to dance, but he chose to act as if he did not grasp anything and drew him to his side, clutching his wrist.

As soon as their skin was in contact, a delicious electric current passed through Eren through and through. He shivered with pleasure. This Alpha was clearly something else! And no, he could not consider Jean as an Alpha, he had already humiliated him too many times during their training as a duo to take him seriously. Levi also felt this charge. His resistance was lessened and before he understood what was happening to him, he was engulfed by a wave of moving bodies. His only lifeline? That strange boy who smiled at him with all his teeth. Eren grabbed his wrist more firmly and began to show him how to follow the undulations and rebounds of the crowd. His body, though at first a little awkward, quickly took the rhythm and soon each of the bass beats of the music seemed to reverberate in his footsteps.

Sometimes sensual and slow, then undulating, Eren's gestures ended up totally enveloping him. They were in the midst of a crowd of people, but Levi could see nothing but his delicate limbs, his patches of skin illuminated by the blue light that made the colors shiny. Eren looked straight out of an erotic dream. When the music suddenly changed its tempo to become slower and the singer's deep voice began to fly off at a much warmer pace, Eren drew dangerously closer to him. Their bodies came in contact and Levi felt all his muscles contract.

An indescribable heat had invaded him. Was it the natural temperature of Eren? He must have had a Chorus of Fire, no doubt. The teenager put his arms around his neck and touched him with an exquisite caress as his pelvis began to undulate against his. He stroked Levi's arms all the way down, grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips. In a few moments the rhythm of the drums beating the measure of the bass of the new musical phase had become obvious and Levi found himself moving to the rhythm of the boiling body that guided him to the tempo. Their eyes melted into each other. Levi held his breath when the golden color in the center of the green pupils was illuminated with a mesmerizing orange. He was right, a Chorus of Fire. Eren smiled at him and Levi could detail his mouth, his canines were prominent and his lips incredibly luscious.

Damn if this guy was really a Beta.

Levi had no idea why an Alpha like Eren was hiding in the shallows and now he did not care much. All that mattered was the incredible sensation that assailed his guts and turned his stomach so pleasantly. The music changed again and became more eventful, Eren continued to drag him into his footsteps. Levi had never been so attentive to his body and his instincts. Besides, he had never let himself go this way. Perhaps it was because he was a complete stranger, a kind of shady guy whom he would never see again in his life. It was perhaps also because all of this scene went deliciously against the pre-established order. The order that tended so much to make him ill these days ...

Yes, Eren was surely an Alpha. Maybe even Level 4, just like Jean. Which explains why he did not obey him at all and had tried to challenge Levi, even though what was happening between them was without future and quite taboo. Only because no offspring would result.

It was more exciting than anything Levi had ever experienced in his life.

Eren turned and stuck his buttocks against Levi's pelvis before slowly descending with the jerky rhythm of the bass of the song that had just begun. Levi found himself following the movement without even thinking, refusing to lose the connection that had been established between their two bodies. With his hands resting on the teenager, he burned with the desire to control him and to touch him again and again until he left his essence imprinted on his skin. Eren threw his head back and Levi put his lips to the base of his neck without even thinking about it. It was at this precise moment that the most enchanting aroma in the universe fills the nostrils. He felt his spirit drift away and his canines suddenly pierced his lower lip. Eren made an about-face, a strange glimmer in his eyes. The music now mattered little, what counted was the frictions of their two bodies and the pressure of his fingers against his hips.

Eren leaned over and kissed him.

Levi retreated slightly before his instinct took over. He felt a heavy roar rolling in his chest. One of his hands left Eren's hip, which he used to tug gently at Eren's hair and gently pull his head back. Levi then captured the half-open lips that were offered to him and without even bothering to think he found himself caressing Eren's tongue with his. Their two tongues engaged in a rhythmic struggle. Falling, brushing against each other, and curling up. Then Eren suddenly stopped their sensual ballet to come lick his canines. The intoxicating perfume which had assailed him a few minutes earlier became more and more suffocating.

So enchanting that Levi lost all sense of reality.When he recovered a semblance of conscience, they were both in his room.

His home.

And he was incapable of remembering how they had been able to do this whole journey. After all, it was Hanji who had the car. Eren was kissing him passionately as Levi undressed him with a feverish hand. When one of the buttons of the shirt he held between his fingers resisted him, Levi contented himself with snatching it. Following his example, Eren, his eyes sparkling with passion, tore off the few clothes that still stood on his way.

In a few minutes they were naked, lying on Levi's broad bed and rubbing their two erect members together with greed.

Lava injections had replaced the blood that flowed in his veins. He sweated and gasped as flames of pure pleasure consumed his reason. He had no idea what was happening, but he felt that he was under the influence of a particularly powerful drug. Impossible to think or even formulate any coherent idea. A primal and imperious desire had seized upon his whole being. Take, claim, possess. Right now. He lifted Eren's legs slightly before moving them away to free himself from a place between his thighs. His gaze delighted at the sight of that trembling, panting body shivering with desire under its weight. Without even knowing if he was ready, Levi penetrated the boiling, damp cave which shuddered as he passed. Eren gave a long, rasping moan before pleading with a breathless voice: "It's ... it's so good! ... Ah! You're so ... I'm ... I want more ... Levi, move ... "The teenager had rolled his hips as he spoke these words and a new electric shock had passed through the whole body of Levi. A tiny part himself was yelling at him that something was wrong. That it was too simple. Especially for two Alphas. A detail in the information he thought he possessed about his partner.

But this reasonable share had no voice.

Instinct and desire had taken precedence over everything else.

This sensation was simply heavenly. This heat, the dampness, the palpitations against his erect crotch. Levi had never remembered being so excited, nor so hard in his life. The smell that continued to turn his head, gave him irrational cravings. Biting, owning. The urgency of his desire was almost painful. He had never known anything like this. He stuffed himself as deeply as possible, snatching a cry of pain from Eren. The teenager pushed his claws into Levi's back before dragging his hands to his buttocks and pressing him to start again. Levi did not delay. He began a sudden movement of back and forth. The cries he managed to snatch from his partner inflamed him a little more with each thrust. "Ah! Yes, don't stop, harder ... yes! Again ... "Eren's voice sounded like an aphrodisiac, his groans carried him to the brink of fainting.

And then there was this perfume, divine, stifling ...

That night, Levi had been unable to count how many times they had slept together. How often Eren's hoarse and supplicating voice had revived his ardor as if they had not just gone into the most trying and passionate part of their legs in their lives. He had been like a frenzy, a prisoner of an endless whirlwind. Any connection with his reason, conscience, or any other body of thought had been completely cut off by his endless appetite for the body he had bent under his caresses.

When they had finally fallen asleep, it was almost daylight outside.

 

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Levi opened his eyes to the ceiling of his room.

 

White. Immaculate.

He had aches and felt completely emptied. He was exhausted and had the impression of recovering from the worst hangover of his existence. He was cold. Very cold. He frowned and patted his sides. There was something there before, something that covered a part of his body and the incredible warmth was ... he sat up suddenly and grimaced. The room was empty. His closet was open. Eren had obviously taken a pair of his pants and one of his t-shirts. The vestiges of their dress the night before were still scattered on the ground. A very slight trace of Eren's perfume was still floating in the room.

And already, Levi felt the effects of the lack of it.

Damn it!

Who was this guy, and what happened last night?

He straightened up and quickly glanced at his apartment. The teenager had absolutely stolen nothing . Apart from of course, the spare clothes. They had probably lived the best night of their life, and he fled without saying anything? Levi tried not to feel hurt in his pride. But in reality, he did. What they shared, if he had not gone crazy ... it was special, right? Levi had never heard of two Mates whom would both be Alphas, but ... it would not be the first weird thing. If Eren had felt this too, this certainty, this irrepressible need, then ... why did you run away?

Without even bothering to discuss it before ...

The Mates were sacred in their world. So even if they were both abnormal, the company would have understood that the bond that united them was quite acceptable ... what mattered their Category ...

…one minute…

Levi was already thinking as if he really wanted to be tied to this strange street kid. He had to get back on track! It was still this foul perfume that spoke in his place and messed with his brain! It was the side effects of that delirious night that gave him wacky ideas. But when he thought about it, Levi had absolutely no intention of marrying with anyone! His life pleased him as it was. For the first time, he knew who he was and where he was going.  
He really had to pull himself together.

Last night he had wanted to break the established order and pass over his obligations and responsibilities.

That night had been incredible.

Simply incredible.

And he might never be so formidable, but ... Eren had done well to run away like a thief. That was exactly what they had agreed upon without even talking about it beforehand. This incredible sexual tension that had taken them to the guts at the first glance, this atmosphere overloaded with pheromones of all kinds ... and finally, sex. It was a perfect ending note.

For the first time Levi had acted inconsiderately and had let himself go.

He had even danced!

He who believed himself incapable!

Sleepless nights were not in his habits but last night had been an exceptional change ... so ... he had to draw the line about what had happened. It was a night of no consequence, a spicy anecdote to tell in an evening with friends. The best shot of his life. Eren Aurions, one of the seven Mysteries of Stohess would forever be one of those memories one thinks of only in the evening when one felt a little lonely and frustrated, but that in no way have any impact on your everyday life.

Levi walked to the bathroom as he finished convincing himself that he was quite capable of rethinking this night only to enjoy in his memory.

 

After only a month, he had to face the obvious. He was dying to see Eren again.

He had therefore gone to all possible galas in the hope of meeting him. He had questioned Hanji and even Jean Kirstein. But they had given him the same answer. They did not know where Eren lived. Nor did they know what his exact connection with Doctor Jaëger was. They had just seen him from time to time in his company. Whether they were lying or not, Levi would not go so far as to search their brain and risk inflicting irreparable damage on them to get his hands on his 'one-night stand'.

Even when he ventured to scour Shinganshina in search of the teenager, he was completely untraceable.

It was exactly as if he had never existed.

After three months of unsuccessful searches, Levi had to face the obvious. Whether they were actually Mates or not, Eren had obviously decided not to let him enter his life.

Levi had only to turn the page.

 


	2. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so in the ring of a bell, the story takes a fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some comments on the first chapter about clarity and separating the dialogue. I hope this is better. :D  
> Also here is a note from the author of the story.
> 
> From Easyan:  
> I apologize beforehand for chapter 2! 
> 
> I know that it is heavy, and there is a lot of information, but I wanted at all costs to set the plot...
> 
> I'll try to remind you of things little by little in the next chapters, with a little more subtle method ! 
> 
> This chapter was really clumsy I hope that it is not going to put off too many people!
> 
> I will try to improve!
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me! (Bows) 
> 
> The continuation should be clearly more FLUID!  
> I hope you continue to like the story! And if you ever have a question, don't hesitate to ask me! (Like in the logic, the name, the translation of some french expression) I'll be glad to help 

Five years.

It was the number of years that had passed since that famous night, and in time, just as Levi had wished, it had gradually turned into a distant memory. When he thought of it, his eyes lost in the vagueness, he told himself that he must have fantasized the majority of this adventure. For example, the whole part about the sensations and the impression that Eren had left on him. It was not because it was the first and only time, that he had felt this kind of feeling that it meant that his one night stand was more than it seemed.

Namely, just a great fuck.

Life had resumed its course, and it unfolded without any wrinkles. With ease, Levi became a Sentinel, a job that required tremendous personal investment. If only for combat training, multiple medical check-ups, reports ... He was a soldier of the Winged Battalion, one of Sina's most highly valued and difficult trades. He did not have time to get bored. Moreover, as he was a Level 5, he worked solo in the majority of the cases that fell to him, even though he was part of a squad, of which he was supposed to be the Corporal. However his powers were so great that if he fought with all his strength, as often happened, Levi risked not only affecting the enemy but also his allies.

He had a Chorus of Psyche. This was neither truly rare nor more spectacular than another power. His particuliarity? It was above all its power level and the abnormal extent of its possibilities of action. The basic Psyche Choruses were divided into three domains. The first Telekinesis: Levitate, bend or make heavier an object or a living being. The second was Telepathy: which consisted of reading or communicating thoughts. Finally the MindControlers: those who were directly able to take possession of the mind.

In general, an individual was only able to practice one or two domains of his element according to his level of power. And never with the same control.  
We're talking about Dominance.

To understand well, it is necessary to know what actually determines the level of power. This can be summarized as a single sentence. The area of influence. A little later, it was added the duration of activity of the gift considered, as well as its force of impact.

A Level 1 could only activate his power by touching his target with his hands. Understanding the mysteries of the Chorus, it took years and years of study. Each element followed its own laws. It had taken centuries before the classification of the Levels and the various Capacities gave rise to general rules which could concern all the inhabitants of Terra Matera.

The first rule was that all Chorus were charged with only one type of elemental energy. An individual for an element.  
The Mixes therefore had a particular name because they were the result of the conjugation of two elements, but in no case could they make use of both. They had, as it were, their own element.

The second rule was that the use of the energy of a Chorus depended on the personal reserve of its wearer. Everyone was subject to a certain limit, which they were not to exceed in any case if they did not wish to die of sudden cardiac arrest.  
For the rest of the rules, Levi knew truly only the specificities of the Chorus of Psyche.

A Level 1 in Psyche was capable of only one Act in a specific field. For telekinetics, it was either levitation, or mental pressure, or to change the mass of a given object. For telepaths, communication or reading thoughts. For a Mindcontroler, taking control of only one member of his target.

A Level 2 had the control of a single Domain but the possibility of carrying out two Acts. For example levitation and pressure. Reading and communication. Or the control of two members simultaneously.

But as of Level 3, inequalities began to widen. The powers covered two domains, one said Dominant and one Weak. All the Acts inherent in his Dominance were mastered, but only one Act of the weakest (and not with a strong impact force). The biggest change from one level to another was the fact that he no longer needed to touch his target to influence him. Even if its area of action was very small (a few meters sometimes one or two kilometers, no more).

Thus a Level 4 differed from Level 3 because it had two domains of predilections. A Dominant and a Natural he mastered in the same way as the Dominant but on a smaller scale. Its biggest advantage being that its area of influence was much wider than that of a lower level. To better visualize it was enough to know that if Level 3 and Level 4 were to compete, Level 3 could hit its target only 2 km away while a Level 4 could reach it at 5km , Without ever being worried that his opponent could touch him.

Levi in comparison could hit them both from about 20 km away, as long as he can have his target in visual.

In addition, he had total control of the 3 Domains of his element, Telekinesis, Telepathy as well as MindControl, and it was as simple for him to use each of their Acts as to breathe. The difference between him and a Level 4 was as great as between day and night. That was the reason why everyone regarded him with deference...and fear.

Even if the fear he inspired in them took root elsewhere, what made him dangerous to them was the Task.

To understand what a Task was, or even Sentinel's job, we have to go back to the source of Evil.

The Degenerates and their Black Chorus.

The inhabitants of Terra Matera had all been offered the gift of magic, but it had a price. The Chorus were naturally of a beautiful pearly white. A soft opalescence that illuminated the colors of their elements when they made use of their powers. However, the stability of a Chorus was a much more fragile thing than one would believe, and when this stability was broken, it was definitive. The mental and physical state of the corrupt were deeply affected, and without remedy. They changed into monsters. Feeding only on the energy contained in pure Chorus.

A 'Degenerate' according to the educated, a 'Demon' according to the people, or a 'Dark' according to the inhabitants of KW (the kingdom of the Eastern Tyrant), they had many names but one and only way of life. They attacked the spinal cord of their victim and feasted on the energy substance until death followed.

A lot of things could affect the Chorus. Stress, strong negative emotion, traumatic shock, etc. The white crystal was synonymous with mental health. This is why Psychologists, Psychiatrists and other Public Health Controllers placed themselves at the top of the list of doctors most often consulted. Anti-depressants, sedatives and other wellness therapies were all the rage in the civilized world (KW could not be counted among this category of countries).

There were two types of Chorus Transformation: the slow and progressive (the most common) or the direct occurrence following a particularly violent shock to the system, such as the death of a loved one. An injury. The reasons were uncountable.

The slow transformation was noted in stages. This was called Tasks. The star formed by the five branches of the Chorus gradually tinged in black. Branch by Branch. There were thus five stages of degeneration. And if Levi was as feared as respected, it was because he already had a Task to his credit. But he refused to hide it and chose his undercut to prove to the whole world that he was not afraid of seeing the disease progress. He was the best soldier in the Winged Battalion, he tracked the Degenerates before they did too much harm. And the shock that had earned him this Task, he considered it a scar of war that deserved to be exposed rather than concealed. It made him proud.

Many admired his attitude in times when everyone preferred to conceal his Chorus well sheltered behind a layer of hair or the wearing of high collars. In case they did not know, the Degeneration struck them without warning from one minute to the next.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoooOoO

 

Levi pushed the heavy door of the training room. This room had been designed to contain the most potent of Chorus powers. Few soldiers had the use of it. Although only the Alphas were allowed to become Winged Battalion soldiers, few people could boast Level 4 and even less Level 5. The majority of the population was actually between Levels 1 and 3 of power. The Levi Squad was entirely made up of Levels 4. Although they rarely act as a team, the Order came to mobilize them to repel terrorist attacks from KW, clean up an infected area of Degenerates, or intervene to stop an emergency.

Emergencies were determined by the Power Level of the Degenerate(s) reported. Because yes, they too, continued to be able to use their magic although their Choruses were corrupt. Two things determined the state of alert: The Degenerates consciousness and their level of power.

An **A.1** is a degenerate out of control whose magic was level 2. The most dangerous things about this type of monster was their tendency to roam in packs, their long and sharp claws and fangs , and their speed and strength. The skin of the Degenerates became as black as their Chorus, and their pupils were tinged with red. It was almost impossible to miss them. They were creatures without intelligence. They were greedy, cruel, and acting only according to their most primary instincts of feeding and finding a place to settle.

There existed three types of **A.1** , a star was added with the level of magic power increased. **A.1** , power level 2, **A.1*** level of power 3 and finally **A.1**** level of power 4 (much more frequent than one would have thought!). The Transformation had after all the merit of at least increasing a level of the magic of the corrupt. The **A.1** were the most frequent cases faced by the members of the Winged Battalion, but they were far from being the most dangerous. As the Degenerates obeyed even more of the primal hierarchy than a normal citizen, the **A.1** found themselves generally following the orders of other creatures who were much more frightening. All the other levels, that were the most powerful, they clung as one searches for air to breathe. It was as if they had a vital need for a pack leader.

The **A.2**  for example were Degenerates, always as gluttonous and murderous as the **A.1** but capable of reflection. They were conscious and had the faculty of concealing much of their Transformation from the eyes of others. A single detail betrayed them physically, it could be the blush of their eyes, their Chorus or the darkness of a patch of skin. An inquiry was needed to uncover them. One **A.2** had only a level 2 magic power. They too were more common than they wished to admit. Some lived for weeks in freedom, obscured in the masses, before being apprehended.

 **A.3** and **A.4** had the same characteristics but decided to increase their alert status because of their magic power level (Levels 3 and 4, respectively).

As far as **A.5** was concerned, only one case had been seen for centuries. Their existence had almost become a myth. It was said that absolutely nothing, apart from the color of their Chorus, would make it possible to distinguish these Degenerates from a pure citizen.

According to this information base, several conclusions had been drawn: The Betas were the category of individuals with the highest percentage of chance of turning into Degenerate.

Reason why, even if they were protected and were aware that they were the muscles that were driving the nation, we could not help but look at them with an evil eye, and treat them like minions, even nuisances. They could only be grateful that the government would agree to defend their lives against those of them who suddenly swung to the predators.

The Betas of Level 1, so numerous, were among the whole Category, the home of population which was placed under the closest surveillance. They turned into **A.1** faster than light. Poor people, in a world where magical power determines wage claims of everyone, persecuted for their propensity to tip on the wrong side, they were undoubtedly the highest risk factors of this society. It often happened that a whole shantytown was decontaminated with the help of several Squads to eradicate large packs of **A.1**.

The Level 3 Alpha also represented a certain risk factor but it was so minimal (about 5%) that they were unaware of it. As for the Level 4 Alphas, since the transformation generally allowed them to gain a level of magic power, they had less than a 2% chance of one day possessing a corrupt Chorus (reason why the **A.5**  had gone to stage Of myth). The Alphas of Level 5 and the Omegas had only 0.5% chance of transforming one day.

These statistics explained why they continued to admire Levi without ever fearing that one day a second Task would appear on his Chorus. In the eyes of the world, this Task was above all the proof that his soul had been harshly wounded by the tragedies that had marked his childhood. But now that his life was stable nothing could detract from his duty or affect his purity.

Levi was far from personally adhering to this latter statement.

After all, until now, no one had yet discovered his biggest secret. A secret so big that he was beginning to think he was able to swing the wrong way and still be able to continue living among the Pure without being worried.

Every day the first of all the general rules he violated was that of heaven itself.

Because as far back as his memory, Levi Ackerman, Alpha Level 5, had a Chorus in which were stored two types of elemental energy.

That of Psyche and that of Earth.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOo

 

The room was deserted when he arrived.

Sometimes he could finish all his training without crossing a living soul. But as he knew that each of their sessions were recorded and analyzed by the Order, he generally endeavored to use only his powers of Psyche. As far as his powers of Earth were concerned, he worked only when he was at home or on vacation.

That morning, his Squad had finally arrived on the premises around 10 am. Levi did not know if he could say they got on well, nor, if he did more than appreciate them. After suffering the trauma that had earned him his Task, he had made the choice not to become emotionally involved with anyone. At least, not as he did at that time, not to the point of losing a piece of his heart or soul. He appreciated the members of his squad. He respected them. He could even call them his friends, but their disappearance would never affect him so much that he could lose his calm or his reason.

Erwin called it pragmatism and admired his Cartesian spirit, but Hanji was not fooled. She knew it was mostly indifference. She was his only childhood friend. She was one of the only ones to know what type of teenager he had really been before this tragic episode. So she was surely the only one who could see a real difference between his 'natural kindness' and the fact that he truly holds feelings someone else.

Apart from Hanji, Levi was known to keep the same crew for only a few months.

Already a good number of his subordinates had succumbed to combat before his eyes. Then these recruits had arisen from nowhere and had shown themselves more resistant than all the others. There were five of them. Experienced sailors, from various squads, had been chosen by Erwin to support Levi for the most perilous alerts.

Petra Ral, Chorus of Light, was capable of creating high intensity flashes by manipulating the magnetic and electrical fluxes that were in the atmosphere. From contact with its target, it was able to trigger electronic or nervous dysfunctions, or paralysis. Like all the Chorus of Light, from birth some of the five senses were exacerbated. Generally, Level 3 had 2 to 3 senses. A Natural prevalent sense that they were unable to reset to normal and about two that they could control at will. In the case of Petra, her natural gift was that of Touch. She could also multiply her Vision and Smell tenfold.

She smiled as soon as she noticed that he was in the room, sitting on the floor, levitating various weights in the air. Levi began to make these weights gravitate around his head imitating the rotations of the planets of the solar system. She whistled, "Corporal Levi, I see you doing this kind of stuff very often, but every time I'm still shocked. Do you at least have the faintest idea of the time and the training that it would take anybody else to do that?". 

A tall blonde followed her closely. His long hair was tied in a low-pony tail that gave him a neglected look, and he was clean shaven. Erd sighed, "It's a frustrating limit frankly. He could be doing crossword puzzles and it would not change a thing. That's how you want me to be motivated to train? It's not like I suddenly became a Level 5!".

Erd Jinn, Wind Chorus. Like all Choruses of this elemental type, he was able to spend a long time without the need to breathe (their lungs self-instinctively provided themselves with oxygen for some time before they needed to expel carbon dioxide). His skin was capable of secreting various gases. Erd could secrete three of them. A laughing gas capable of giving you cutaneous eruptions of laughter, and a soporific gas that induced sleep instantly. He could also control the air flow in nature, the strength of his winds could reach 250 km/h.

The man who had just walked into the room behind Erd, frowned reproachfully. "Erd training may not make you a level 5 or even someone as talented as Levi, but you still have to remember that it is what keeps you alive. An untrained Sentinel is a dead Sentinel!" As Moblit finished the sentence, he raised his eyes in the air with emphasis. 

"I know Moblit!", Erd groaned with exasperation. 

Moblit Berner, Water Chorus. He could secrete at least three different substances through his skin. A poison, an aphrodisiac and one of the most corrosive acids that Levi has ever seen. Like all Water Choruses, his body temperature was much lower than the average. He was able to control atmospheric moisture and influence the temperature of his environment through a freezing Halo.

Just behind Moblit stood Gunther, an austere man whose facial expressions were completely frozen. Brown hair in a military cut, clean shaven, and with deep gray eyes, he was as stoic of a character as he appeared to be. He came from an old noble family with fairly rigid principles and most of the time Levi wondered if he was not a kind of android. His type of Elemental Chorus probably did not help any in making him look like a human being. He greeted Levi with a brief nod and walked steadily toward the equipment room.

Gunther Schultz, Earth Chorus. He was like rock. Although he shares with other members of the Vegetable type the robustness of their skin and their skeleton, at home, it was pushed to the extreme. One could probably not pierce his skin with a normal weapon or even a revolver bullet. Also his magic Halo was able to trigger localized earthquakes of magnitude 6.8 on the Richter scale, to form crevasses of several kilometers and manipulate the land forms. Suffice it to say that he was not the type of person with whom you wanted to exchange a few shots for fun. 

The last member of their little group finally entered the room and the door closed behind him. He strove to display a harsh air which did not suit him perfectly. His hair, a Venetian blonde, was coiffed exactly in the same manner as Levi. He crossed his arms over his chest and clicked his tongue theatrically. "Erd, I thought you would have finally understood that our Corporal was operating in a completely different sphere from the commoner of mortals. Although it is in your honor to always aim higher and I admire your thirst for greatness, but I must stress how comparing you to him is meaningless. You know the myth of Icarus? It was a ...".

Erd interrupted looking completely blase. "Now Auruo,you know that being a kiss ass will not bring you any payday advance? You're a male and an Alpha, you also have no chance of reaching his stake."

Before Auruo could reply anything, Gunther had smacked the back of Erd's skull. Levi might have sworn that he had heard his skull crack. "Watch your language, Jinn. You are a disgrace to our rank.", Gunther hissed.

Auruo Bozado, Chorus of Psyche. A Talented Telekinesist. If his character was not somewhat borderline , and his strange obsession for Levi and his talents ... he could have been a nice guy. In the present state of things, Levi preferred not to call him on it, and spent most of his time ignoring it without giving him the impression. A difficult art in which he became a master of over time.

Without anyone paying attention, Hanji had slipped into the room. "I heard the sound of a concussion! It has been at least two years since I have seen head trauma up close!" She rushed over to Erd and seized his face, her eyes shining, a certain amount of steam on her glasses. She trembled with excitement.

"Is your vision troubled? Nausea?",she queried as she bent her head down and dragged Erd down to see the bump in the back of his skull. Erd uttered a cry of pain, more because she must have wrenched a neck muscle than because he had a really bad headache. She leaned in to the spot where Gunther had struck, and this time Erd's cry was much louder. Hanji's breath was short and her cheeks rosy. "Did it hurt you?" There is not a bump yet, but ..."

Levi had calmly stood up and approached them with a firm gait. He was surely the only one capable of saving poor Erd. When the Hanji switch was activated, it was almost impossible to stop it, and pushing this button to the on mode was much too easy. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her away from her victim. Erd walked away without losing a second and began rubbing his neck, wide-eyed. Hanji turned her head and looked down at Levi. "What are you doing Prince Nain? I'm a doctor! It is my role to look after the wounded!"

"You clearly do not have the same definition of the word 'heal' as the common mortal, Four eyes. You would surely be an excellent doctor if you were not so tiring.", Levi said. Hanji puffed her cheeks and mumbled, "What do you know about medicine? Sometimes it takes a little pain before healing ...".

Levi sighed, "I do not know how much your family paid for your right to practice, but I'm pretty sure that anyone in their normal mental state would quickly realize that they should not give the outcome of life and death to a potential sadist. Hanji, your love kills." Hanji just burst out laughing, as if Levi had just said a good joke. She tended to do that a lot. Especially when he was being serious.

Everyone was more or less accustomed to the fact that she definitely vibrated on another wavelength than the normal human lambda. She was the field doctor of their squad and her work was highly respected in the scientific community. In addition, many were willing to pay the price to be treated or operated on by her. Her success rate was almost 100%. The Levi Squad, however, were the only ones in the whole battalion who much preferred to die in battle, rather than having to spend a moment in the infirmary under her care. When she had the opportunity to treat totally unknown things, and Hanji began to feel the slightest affection for you, she usually could not help but treat you like a laboratory subject and shuddered with delight every time she managed to get you to react to the pain.

But for all her eccentricities, she was absolutely forgiven, because she was a precious Chorus Mix.

Hanji Zoé, Chorus 'Monsoon'. The incredible mix of a Water Chorus and a Wind Chorus. This type of Mix was able to secrete the same substances as the Water Chorus and the Wind Chorus. They may not be able to manipulate the material in their environment, but they were truly mobile pharmacies. The are most excellent doctors, able to synthesize a wide range of medical products with their bodies. This could take the form of a liquid serum, a powder or even a simple gas.

The weights which had gravitated around the head of Levi, and now that of Hanji, in large circles, began suddenly to rise and fall in rhythm. Levi was thinking of something else. "What are you even doing in the training room Hanji? I thought you were trying to find a new drug to synthesize. You even forgot to remove your glasses."

He took her glasses off her nose and gently wiped the misty lenses with one of the handkerchiefs he kept in his jacket pocket. He could feel the look of his colleagues weighing on them. It was not really to make them uncomfortable, but given Levi's usual attitude with anyone other than Hanji, the squad could not help but see the interactions of the two as a blatant proof of 'love'. Although he did not attach any importance to it, Levi knew what was said about them. But unlike the majority of the Alphas, he had absolutely no family pressure as far as the choice of his partner was concerned. He may have been 26 years old, but no one would impose a wife on him, or push him to start a family.

This was not the case with his colleagues. Auruo and Petra had been married for almost a year. Gunther had been married for two years and was the father of two children. Erd was engaged to an Alpha from another well-known squad. Moblit and Hanji were the only ones who were obviously not in a hurry to be mated or married.

In the case of Moblit, it was probably because he was the last sibling of five children, so the Berner's descendants were already far more than insured. But for Hanji, well let's say she was enjoying the fact that she was thought to be almost engaged to Levi and lived her life as she pleased. They used each other to procure royal peace. She could concentrate on her experiences and projects, and he could escape the not at all subtle advances of a slew of suitors. It was an implied and effective arrangement.

Hanji faced him and her amber look lit up with madness, and immediately Levi regretted having asked the question. "I am so glad that you asked me that question! Do you think ...", Hanji began.

"Forget what I said.", Levi interrupted. Suddenly a violet gleam passed through her eyes, then she stood there dazed, her mouth pulled into frown. It was only a second before she rose up with an irritated grunt. "Levi! You dared to do it again!" 

Levi rested Hanji's glasses back on her nose and walked away with a leisurely step. Hanji continued to groan, "Stop doing that! You do not have the right to make me forget stuff! What if you left irreparable lesions on my memorial cortex, huh?"

"If only the fact that I tamper with your brain could cure you of your madness, my poor one.", Levi mumbled.

"No need to mutter between your teeth! I heard you ! ", hollered Hanji.

 

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

 

Another mundane day.

Training in the morning, lunch with his squad, and then patrol in the slum that had gradually formed near the town of Trost. As it often happened, the mere sight of the Winged Battalion uniform was enough to crack the most unstable betas, those who already had four of five tasks and whose stress level was enough to swing the other side.

Levi had eliminated at least three, which were **A.1** and **A.1*** Water that would have probably succeeded in paralyzing his entire right side if he had not possessed a chorus of Earth and the ability to make his skin impermeable to water.

In general, the role of a Sentinel was not to eliminate Degenerate while in custody. It was more complicated than that. The capture was favored and the Degenerate were detained until they died of starvation. Meanwhile, they could be used as kamikaze soldiers, and as subjects of experiments and a bunch of other handy features. They had absolutely no civil right, and the Order stroked the not so secret desire to one day find a miracle remedy that eradicated the possibility of Chorus corruption and finally put an end to the existence of these monsters.

Levi had gone home around 8p.m., called a restaurant for a takeaway, and had every intention of doing absolutely nothing with his evening.

He really loved his work. He loved his routine, and his quiet life gave him a sense of security which he really was not about to give up. His childhood had been a succession of tragedies. Since he was now an adult and he was part of the Winged Battalion, he finally felt able to control his destiny, and to have the strength to live his life the way he wanted.

For a time, the stiffness and the systematic aspect of their world had revolted him. He asked a lot of questions about the place of Alphas, their privileges, and their duties. The treatment reserved for Degenerate had also disturbed him a little at first.

He knew that it was KW who made the law. King Kenny was a Herr Dark. Whatever one may say, Levi was almost certain that he was an Alpha Level 5 and thus an **A5** , but all closed their eyes to this fact and spoke mostly of him as a tyrant.

Meanwhile, across the ocean, there was a land where it was the Degenerate who hunted the Pure and treated them like sheep ready for a feast. Proof that monsters lived, in a certain sense, just as perfectly as humans. For those that gave such importance to the hierarchy and order, when had it been decided that everywhere other than KW, prey become the predator?

Levi let out a long sigh. It was always the same. As soon as he returned from a good day's work, he began to think of completely unnecessary things. It was because of that damn silence. He turned on the TV and began his dinner, throwing vague glances at the evening film.

Few Alphas were allowed to do anything other than being a member of Battalion. There were only three. In the Battalion of the Rose, Investigators and police roles was mainly filled with betas. Then the Special Battalion, responsible for internal investigations, regulation and supervision of soldiers from other battalions and the protection of the noble families, were filled with a majority of Alphas and Betas level 3.

A tiny handful of Alphas were permitted to do something else with their lives. Including becoming an artist. As the actor on tv played the role of crazy in love with a Beta who worked as a maid in his large luxurious house, Levi thought how could people like to see this kind of tragic history be mocked in fiction? The reality could be far more cruel.

Levi quietly chewed a mouthful of rice, when he thought that he would personally never want to live in such a palace. He felt he would very be out of place.

He was also one of the few Alphas who did not wish to settle in a mansion surrounded by a slew of servants and bodyguards. He had preferred to invest in a building in the center of Stohess. He lived on the top floor in a spectacular loft. A large living room with a whole section that consisted of a bay window and access to a broad balcony, a beautiful enclosed kitchen, a large desk, a bedroom, he had access to the roof where he had arranged a small greenhouse and a relaxation area where he could enjoy the weather in the summer. It was his humble abode. His lone wolf den.

Apart from Hanji and Erwin (and Eren, but he did not like thinking about that), absolutely nobody had ever set foot in his den, and he liked it enough to preserve his personal space from any invasion. He finished his meal and had to head for the bathroom when the doorbell rang. He froze.

As he said, no one ever came to visit him. The building was very secure and had separate residents (all rich), so there was very little traffic in the hallways. He had no idea as to the identity of this impromptu guest. He walked to the door and looked at the screen of his intercom.

She was a woman of about thirty years. He could not detail her face as well as he would have liked, because of the angle the camera, but he could see by her attire that she was probably a lawyer or a secretary. She wore a black suit and her brown hair was in a tight bun. Her brown hair gave him a slight feeling of familiarity.

Was it a new neighbor?

Levi left the job of hand picking the people allowed to rent an apartment in this building. to those who were responsible for looking after his property. He rubbed the back of the head, trying to remember if he had done something to motivate the visit of a neighbor.

It rang again, this time she left her fingers firmly pressed on the doorbell.

Astonished by such behavior, Levi frowned. What did she want? Why was she putting her filthy paws on his doorbell? His Alpha aura inflated to the maximum to look intimidating and gave glimpse of how she came to get on his nerves, he opened the door with a sudden gesture and groaned. "What's the problem? You can't even fucking wait thirty fucking seconds?"

Levi stopped scolding when his eyes met the unknown.

There, in her eyes, a violet glow impossible to miss.

It startled him and he increased the strength of his skin reflexively to catch an attack. The woman did not move, she was content to slowly remove her finger from the bell. She had a perfectly neutral air, as if asleep. He was amazed when he realized that she was a target under the influence of a Mindcontroler, and judging by the complete lack of awareness of this woman, they were really good. As she still did not move, Levi looked down.

There, hanging from her hand, was a little girl. He frowned, prohibitively.

She had inky black hair, cut in an irregular square, wore a pale pink dress, a nice white coat and a wide crimson red scarf around her neck. The scarf was too large and half of her face was hidden. She had slightly hooded eyes and a deeply annoyed air plastered on her features. With fine lines, and whitish skin, she could have been lovely, especially with the way she clutched her stuffed bag, and a white rabbit, tight against her chest, were it not for her cantankerous air. She looked up at him. In her eyes of a steel blue danced a green glow, almost undetectable if one was not paying attention.

Levi stood in a perfectly frozen stupor.

The girl slowly turned her head to the woman that she was holding hands with, and separated herself. The poor neighbor hostage shivered and Levi clearly felt a vibration in the air. In a soft voice, the slender child suddenly declared, "Thank you ma'am. You can now go home and forget that you saw me."

The woman shook under the impact of magic that attacked her mind and she nodded slowly and said, "Good evening Mr. and sorry for the inconvenience." Now that the control exercised by the child had lessened, she gradually found independent reflexes. The woman had to be very polite by nature, which is why she considered it important to greet Levi before she left them. From the corner of his eye he saw her call the elevator and enter it.

Levi turned all his attention to the girl in front of him. She was staring at him, her stuffed rabbit tight in both hands. Levi took at least five minutes before finding a word to pronounce, and in all that time, the child had only observed in silence, as if waiting for a reaction from him. Perhaps as dazed as the last poor victim of this chorus girl had been, he heard himself ask, "What is this mess?".

She just opened her plush bag and pulled out a large book. Inside, there were pages that upon which a few words were scribbled. Levi had no time to read them before she turned to the end, where a kind of flap played the role of pouch.

Some documents were carefully stored in this last part.

The small girl crouched and was squinting with the effort as she apparently tried to read the document in front of him. This whole situation made absolutely no sense. Levi was probably experiencing the strangest dream of his life.

She seemed to suddenly turn her attention to the color of the small post-it that had been stuck in a corner of the page. She asked, in a tone a little embarrassed, "Is this yellow?". She visibly hesitated, as if she was ashamed of not having properly done her homework as she should. Despite himself, Levi found himself answering, "Yes ..." 

She seemed quite surprised but satisfied. She grabbed the paper, closed the flap diligently, and then put the notebook away carefully in her bag. Lastly, she handed the sheet to Levi.

He seized it, not quite sure what he would find there. But before he read it, she explained, "Mom said it was an emergency and that I had to come. The villains are surely already searching the house." Levi parted lips and then incredulously asked, "Why the hell did your mother ask you to come to me in an emergency?"

She gave a theatrical sigh and shook her backpack against her leg. When she looked up at him, her eyes shone with a strange light, almost hopeful. Finally, she replied, "Because you're my dad, and you're strong. Here, I would be safe."

Levi felt a weight drop in his stomach. The words she had uttered were repeated on a loop in his mind.

"Because you're my dad. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and Kudos are truly appreciated! \\(^o^)/


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is hard to hear ...
> 
> Levi is not really sure if he is ready to accept it. Even when EVERYTHING tells him that he should just follow his instinctS.

  
Levi felt his hand tighten, wrinkling the document he held firmly.

For a moment he felt so ill at the thought that all this could be true, he thought he was having a meltdown.

Then he pulled himself together.

All this was crap. Okay, this little one had black hair and he did too. She had blue eyes and he too. She was pale, and so was he. She had a Chorus of Psyche and he did too. But all of that was absolutely not enough to make her his kid! All he had to do was look at her. She was tall, right? When would he have had time to get anyone pregnant? Ridiculous! Maybe it was some sort of a scam?

"Listen, let's stop messing around! You better go home before I decide to call the cops and tell your mother she's gonna have to find another person to pawn you off on." She had blinked and Levi would have sworn he saw her shudder at the growling of his voice.

For a moment he felt guilty, but then he resumed. He did not know what the purpose of this hoax was, but he was not going to let them fool him. The fact that she looked adorable was undoubtedly part of their plan. He was not going to fall into the trap. He sighed, "Child, how old are you?" She used one of her hands to count. "I'm four years old."

Levi nodded softly. That was the issue. His last relationship with a woman was two years ago! And before that, there had been Eren, and Eren was a man. A man who was inevitably an Alpha. His attitude shouted that he was in the habit of dominating others and doing nothing that wasn't what he wanted to do. It was clear that Eren had nothing in common with the pampered and protected Omegas that were seen everywhere.

No Omega behaved like Eren.

The Omegas were perhaps more powerful in magic than most Alphas, but their nature prevented them from even thinking of defying one. On the contrary, they instinctively sought the protection and dominance of a powerful Alpha to whom they could submit to with pleasure. Only then did they feel complete. In their society, the Magic Level was perhaps of paramount importance, but the hierarchy was impossible to ignore.

The Alpha had power over their peers, something that had nothing to do with their power or their Chorus. The gift of Sovereignty. A Command of Alpha was enough to bend the spine to any Omega and any Beta. Except that the Omega, took satisfaction and pleasure in seeing them dominate. They were predisposed to servitude. They easily bent on what was expected of them and were mostly experts in seduction. Their reproductive function supplanted all their other aspirations, if they had existed.

Having seen heaps of them, Levi knew that an Omega was a happy Omega only when they had been called and then mated by an Alpha. Then they carried the children.

The Alphas disputed over the Omegas for two reasons. The first, because they gave birth to the most gifted children that have ever been seen. The second, because they were lovers so formidable that they made you lose your head. At this thought, Levi's throat tightened but he ignored it and said, "I can not be your father, I do not know what your mother is trying to do but it would be better to find a new target. I'll give you a little money and put you in a taxi. If you know your address ...".

"I can not go home. The villains are watching...", she paused looking more and more annoyed, and more and more desperate. It was as if she understood exactly what was going on in the head of the adult facing her at that moment. Levi was not very expressive, nor easy to decipher, but he assumed that at that age one was very good at feeling when one was not desired. Suddenly, she seemed to remember something.

Mother: "If he does not want to believe you, show him the paper with the little yellow square ..."

She stared at the document he held in his hand as if it had a magical power.

Levi stood a moment without moving, incredulous.

He did not know what the paper was saying, because he had not bothered to take a look at it yet. He was sure it would be a forgery. He sighed and read it. It was a paternity test. A paternity test that looked more than official and valid. He had to clench his fists to keep them from shaking. How the hell did this woman get his DNA? As he said absolutely nothing and had not changed his expression, she asked in a very small voice, almost disappointed, "You still do not believe me?" She put her bag on the floor, turned and with ceremony lifted her raven hair after shifting her long red scarf. Levi could not help but stare. This pattern ... was exactly the same as his with a small difference. Her Chorus did not look like anything he had ever seen before. It was the first time in his life that he saw a pattern continue to extend outside the crystal. Her drawing began well in the center of the star, it was there that it looked perfectly like Levi's. An undeniable proof of heredity. Then, the emblem left its containment to spread around the crystal.

It was a Chorus whose soft shine was a strange white ... Levi would almost have called it gray.

His mind was looking for a new loophole, something that could explain that everything he saw had a thousand explanations other than the one that made him the father of a four-year-old kid whose mother he did not know from Eve, nor Adam.

There had been this matter a few years ago. Betas serving a noble and wealthy family had had their children undergo a very dangerous surgery so that a tattooist could change their emblem and fake the paternity of their Alphas employers. Paternity tests had been discovered. A blood test and the trick was played, they we could prove whether or not the Alpha had any connection with the child in question.

He looked again at the test he was holding.

The little girl made a face again. He could see in the way she stood that she was thinking of abandoning the game. She felt he had no desire to believe her, and even though deep within him doubt had sown its seeds and had already deeply rooted in its defenses. had to know more before even accepting the hypothesis of this absurdity.

"What's your name?", he asked. She suddenly seemed to regain a little hope. She picked up her stuffed bag with a trembling hand and lowered the front of her scarf so that he could hear her better. "My name is Mikasa."

"Your last name?"

She hesitated. "Its Hemel... Mikasa Hemel." Levi repressed his irritation with great difficulty. "It is a false name, is it not?" She blushed nicely and lowered her eyes, obviously caught in her lie. "Mom told me that I could be harmed if I said my name ...

"How do you expect me to believe you if you lie to me?" She shook and tears rose to her eyes. "I do not know ... but I have no right to say ... are you ... will you leave me outside? Do not you want to be my daddy?" She seemed to be harshly trying to hold back her tears. It was not as if she was purposely trying to soften him. He could see that she did not want to cry, she just looked shaken and incredibly exhausted. Hiereyes were slightly red with fatigue.

Levi felt like a monster.

Caught off guard, he growled, "Hey, no need to cry! ... ". She shook her head with determination and said, "I do not cry! Mikasa is not a baby. Mikasa is your daughter and Mom's daughter, Mikasa is very strong. The strong do not cry."

Levi felt a shiver rise up his spine. Where had this girl been raised and under what conditions? He tried to change the subject to help her concentrate on something other than her growing urge to burst into tears. "How did you find me?", Levi said gently. She took two or three deep breaths before explaining, her voice already calmer. "Mom always puts the notebook in my bag in case, and if anything happens, Mikasa ..." - she frowned and seemed to correct herself- " ... I must go to the first page ... ".

Levi frowned in turn, "What is In this notebook? Will you show it to me?". She nodded and opened the bag again to seize the large notebook that was there.

She handed it to him and commented, "This is the notebook where Mom puts all that is known about Dad for Mikasa. Inside, there's everything ... ". Levi grabbed it and leafed through it quickly. Indeed, there were things in there. First, his full address, a few articles that talked about his speeches and even a photo cut from a newspaper. In the cover at the bottom, there was the health record of the little girl. Above it was the name Mikasa, and no other name. The girl continued her explanation. "I showed the page to a lady in the street and I ordered her to bring me here, but there was a gentleman downstairs who did not seem to want her to come in. So I asked another lady who was coming in the building to bring me here."

Levi stopped reading.

In general, even a Level 5 took quite a bit of time controlling its Chorus.

At Mikasa's age, all they could enjoy were unwanted effects of their magic. The Fire and Water Choruses struggled to regulate their temperature and risked dying from a heat shock at every moment. Wind choruses often caught lung infections. The Earth Chorus was insensitive to pain, so they had to be tested frequently to see that they had no internal lesions (not hurting them made them more reckless than the average), and some had Problems of fossilization of the internal organs which could not be treated until they were controlled by a heavy medication. Those of Light suffered more or less according to the disease that it had exacerbated ... The Chorus of Psyche had for their part tend to be subjected to chronic and horrible migraines or to present some psychological disorders.

But this little one had an extraordinary mastery of her gifts ... and seemed to be perfectly well.

"Another thing she would have in common with you, old man ..." Levi muttered in his mocking voice, which he had a ridiculous reserve of. That side of himself, although he was incapable of understanding the who, when and how, already accepted the fact that this little one was telling the truth. That he was indeed her father. "Damn shit! What the hell are you gonna do with a four-year-old girl who came out of nowhere?", he thought to himself.

As if she had read his thoughts, Mikasa added, "Mom will come back and get me. Mom promised to take care of the villains and then come and get me and we'll go home ... ". The child seemed to believe it firmly, but Levi was growing more and more irritated.

The more seconds that passed, the more he had to see the obvious. He accepted even if only for the benefit of the doubt, to believe that at least a little bit of truth was hidden in this joyful brothel of information. The persistent 'what if' that tickled him in the back of the skull was begging him to voice his reservations. He asked, "But what made your mother think I was just going to say yes? That I was going to want to have a four-year-old girl I did not know exist in my life?"

He did not expect any reply from her. He just wanted to scream bouquets of insults to the face of the world, as the image of his quiet life was starting to be like smoke in the distance.

Mikasa stared at him for a moment with her two steel-gray eyes, and for a split second, Levi felt as though he saw himself in a mirror until his gaze was attracted by the presence of that little green ring that discreetly surrounded her irises. Then she said, "Because even though he looks like a condescending bastard, he's not so rotten as to leave his little girl on the side of the road. Its not that he only looks like an insensitive bastard, but that is really what he is."

His jaw almost dropped. It was clear that she was repeating, word for word, what she had heard when her mother was discussing this matter with 'no one knows who'... one thing was certain, this woman knew him so well, he could not believe it.

A big silence.

Levi noticed then that he was not the only one to have been surprised by the reply of the little girl. One of his neighbors, a judge if he remembered well, had stopped when he was going to push his keys in his lock. His gaze had, as though in spite of himself, slipped in their direction. Levi grabbed Mikasa by the shoulder, pulled her into the apartment and suddenly closed the door. In any case, it was too late. Trapped or not, he had the firm intention of making this whole story clear the very next day. He was going to take the girl to Hanji and she would administer another paternity test that would dispense with any dispute.

He sighed, ruffled his hair and glanced at the little girl.

She froze in the hall and stared right in front of her as if she had entered the den of a dangerous predator. Levi realized that she was trembling slightly. Whatever he thought, she was only a child. She was four years old. And gifted or not in magic, she had been forced to control the minds of two adults to arrive here. If she told the truth, she had also been brutally separated from her mother and forced to flee. She must be worried, tired and lost. And her only way out? A father she had never met in her life before today, even though her mother seemed to have told her about him. Levi had not welcomed her with open arms (and how could he?) And she felt that she could not count on him.

He swallowed: "Little girl, give me your coat, you'll stay with me tonight ..." She obeyed without saying a word. "And take off your shoes too, you're gonna dirty my floor." Again, she executed this in silence. She straightened up and stood there waiting for the next order. Levi was going to ask her if she was hungry when a terrible gurgling came from her. He did not need more: "Go and sit on the couch, I'll give you something to eat." She did not move from her position, obviously unwilling to venture further into the house if he did not open the way. He grumbled and passed her by. She followed him silently, as if she were trying to avoid irritating him. Well he was already annoyed, so it was counterproductive. Everyone would have reacted like him in the same situation! No, in fact, he even knew some people who would have reacted much more violently! So he had no reason to feel guilty.

All of this was delirium!

She refused to sit alone in the living room and followed him into the kitchen. He ordered her to sit on one of the four chairs around the small table there. She nodded. He put some water on to boil, opened a bag of pasta and pulled out a small tray of chicken breast from the fridge. Then a question came to mind: "Are you allergic to anything? She wrinkled her nose: "Allergic?

Levi sought out other words: "Is there anything you can not eat?" She seemed at last to understand. "Yes. Mom said that Mikasa was like you, she could not eat apples. Otherwise I have a scratchy throat, it becomes all swollen, and it's hard to breathe. Mom says that Mikasa was born being the copy of her Dad just to taunt Mom and make Mom feel guilty."

Levi let out a laugh without joy and sketched a grin.

He was allergic to apples, it was true.

And if this girl was really his own then fate had really done it ... whatever it was, it had been impossible for her mother to do otherwise than emember that the little one had a father she was holding in the Ignorance of everyone. Nevertheless it was maddening to try to guess how this woman could know so much about him! It was very frightening ... In all sincerity, his sentimental life and his sexual life were both at a standstill. And they had never been very flourishing. In all, over his last ten years, he must have had four partners. While counting Eren, the strange male Alpha ...

He found himself again staring at Mikasa. Who apparently had not waited for him to do the same. The little green ring she had in the heart of the pupils kept reminding him of Eren. Especially as, overall, the dates could have matched. If only everything did not tell him there was no way he was an Omega ... he was living in Shinganshina and was nobody, although he often hangs around with Dr. Grisha and seems to have played nanny for his son ... would Jaeger have pushed the matter until he offered the care an Omega needed in exchange for his services? After all, Levi knew very little about Dr. Grisha Jaeger. He had only seen him two or three times when he came to pick up Hanji at the end of her service ... he was not really a man who wanted to talk. And he did not give the impression of having much of a heart. Perhaps he had played good Samaritan only when his wife was still alive, to please her ...

In fact, drugs to control the Omega Heat were very expensive.

This was the reason why, in general, even the rare Omegas that were born of two Betas soon ended up being admitted to the Public Health Center. Sometimes a few days after birth, at least, very often before entering the age of undergoing their first Heat. It was better to leave their family very early and not be violated by a whole pack of males attracted by pheromones that released from their bodies in hopes of being impregnated. Eren was not a noble, and the children of Omega males did not call their mother 'Mom', another term had been decided to designate them, Moeder [1] or more frequently shortened, Moe. Not to mention the fact that Mikasa kept talking about her ... without ever changing.

Extremely confused, Levi concentrated on the dish he was preparing, even though he had nothing to complicated to achieve.

Mikasa literally swallowed all the contents of her plate. Then when Levi served him a yoghurt, to settle the stomach, she began to nod off, the spoon still in the air. Levi groaned for appearances sake as he lifted her up to take her to the bathroom, but in reality he was relieved. He did not know how to care for a child at all. But a sleeping child, that was easy enough. He showered her quickly, then put on the t-shirt and the spare panties in her stuffed bag. As he did not want her left alone in the living room, he carried her to his bed while trying not to feel disturbed by the arms she had wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

When he lay her down, she was already asleep.

Levi watched her for a moment. A terrible migraine threatened to finish him. He doubted he could be in a state of confusion more extreme than that in which he was at present. He took a warm shower and relaxed under the jet of water and waited to feel completely relaxed. In fact, he had done all he could with the weapons he had at hand. This mysterious and irritating mother had been right. He would never have let the girl sleep on the landing or only the heavens know where. The next day, Hanji would do the tests and he would finally settle on his fatherhood. If he were her father, yes, if he were her father, what exactly did he intend to do?

Wait until her mother comes to pick her up as planned?

What if she had lied to her? What if she decided to give her up? Was he really willing to become the single father of a four-year-old girl? ... Vast question. If he was her father then she too might not be quite normal ... she would need someone to help her ... protect her ... Levi had landed mechanically in his bed and lay down next to the little girl without thinking too much about it. He jumped as she grabbed his t-shirt and snuggled up against him. She was obviously in the habit of sleeping curling up ... putting her down on the sofa would have been the worst idea of the century.

Almost immediately, the discomfort he had felt in taking her in his arms returned at triple gallop. It was even three thousand times worse than before. It was a violent, warm and familiar sensation which awakened in him memories long buried. Almost totally forgotten. He knew what it was because his instinct screamed through all the fibers of his body ... the protective instinct of a parent towards his child. A sensation as ancestral and imperious as it was that one felt when crossing his Mate.

Out of questions, Levi once again turned to the feeling he was experiencing in confusion.

He had already committed this error once when he had thought to find in Eren his Mate. It was out of the question that he would start again. Tomorrow Hanji was going to do the tests. And he was going to deepen his questioning for Mikasa. Only then would he notice, and not before.

He silenced the little voice which made fun of him and sank into a well-deserved sleep.

 

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

 

The next day when he opened his eyes, his bed was empty.

A great feeling of panic gripped his guts. He had felt that way before. The impression that something important had been extracted from him, the disappearance of the heat at his side, the feeling of abandonment. He jumped out of his bed and crossed the room in a few strides. When he skidded into the living room, his attention was immediately drawn to the balcony. The glass door was open and Mikasa, still dressed in her makeshift pajamas and barefoot, stood there with her nose in the air and her eyes closed. Levi could feel the familiar swarming of the magic waves that escaped from her. And he could distinguish even under her thick black hair the purplish glow of her Chorus in full activity.

What could be the range of this little girl? How did it happen that she knew her Halo well? All these demonstrations of magic indicated excessive capacities. Levi was not certain but he figured that if he could test her, he would discover that she surpassed by far everything that was believed to be Level 5. She was still too young to know that she had to be suspicious of Public Health or to protect herself from the world of adults. He did not want to immediately drag her to Hanji to make her do a blood test ... it was perhaps not what her mother would have liked him to do.

One minute! Speaking of her mother ... it was all her fault!

How did she think he was going to react? He was obliged to ascertain by himself what was the matter with this damn paternity! As if he were going to be stupid enough to take her word for it! She, the most illustrious smartass he ever met in his life! And then, it was she who had had the formidable idea of abandoning her child to the hands of a perfect stranger! Even though she seemed to have done some research about him. Mikasa suddenly stopped emitting her magic wave and stared at him. Again, he had the impression that she knew exactly what he was thinking. Luckily, he was much more experienced than she and perfectly capable of knowing if someone was trying to read his mind.

She said, "Mother is fine. She will come to fetch me when all is over. There are more villains than expected." Levi stopped, duly surprised: " Do you mean that you have just spoken to her?"

She looked at him now as if he were mad. "She just felt that I was trying to reach her so she thought very clearly that she was fine and that she would come very soon to get me...Mikasa can not speak at this distance ... ". Levi tried very hard to agree as If everything she said was perfectly normal and comprehensible.

He did not want to frighten her and make her feel like she was revealing too much.

He set about preparing breakfast of course not knowing what was acceptable or not to serve a child of that age. He finally opted for toast with jam and a small cup of milk. "Hey. Do you want chocolate in it?

She had approached him quietly, and had almost clung to his leg. Levi did not know when she had succeeded in breaking down his barriers, but he had quickly become attached. She raised her bored look towards him, a little gleam of cheerfulness danced: "I like the Chocolate.", she said. Embarrassed without knowing why he replied:" Yeah, well you surely get that from your mother! If Four Eyes had not stuffed it in my pantry you would have drunk your milk natural."

"It's true that Mom likes chocolate. Once she put it in chicken. It was good." Levi refrained from commenting. He put the bowl of milk in the microwave oven. And asked the child, while looking at nothing: "Was it your Mama who taught you how to use your powers?"

She froze for a moment and was afraid of having set foot in a trap:" Yes. It was Grandma who taught my mom how to do it, and now Mom teaches me ... "

Okay, it was good to know that there was a good chance that this famous mother was aware of the abnormality of her daughter ... maybe in the end she had well Ordered her to lie. He whispered: "You are too young to know how to do all this. What if you went beyond the limit one day without paying attention?" He was the first one surprised that he had just sincerely worried about her.

She puffed out her chest and lifted her nose with a proud air: "Mikasa is the daughter of the best soldier in the Winged Battalion and Mother, she was born to be very strong!" He seemed to have pushed the right button as she began to shout: "Mother says you're a Reaper ..." Levi grinned. "I am a Sentinel!"  
She went on as if he had not just interrupted: "... that you are the best and that you rid the city of the Demons .." Levi interrupted again: "Degenerates!

One thing was certain, her mother was not from the High class. When they quietly finished breakfast, Levi showered her again, dressed her in her dress, and then they left the apartment.

She remained silent all the way.

Her stuffed bag tight against her, she seemed to be trying to make herself very small. She scrutinized the scenery passing by the window of the car without saying a word. But she seemed alert, almost on guard. Levi made the reflection that she still had to look for possible villains. His indifferent and taciturn air shook his heart. She reminded him of his younger years with way too many similarities.

When he arrived at the hospital where Hanji had her quarters when she was not at the battalion headquarters, he took her in his arms. If she had been surprised by his gesture, she showed no sign of it and merely wrapped her arms around his neck in order to keep steady. Once again, Levi felt this odd protective instinct rise from nothingness. He suddenly felt himself in the habit of doing away with anyone who had the misfortune of frightening the child he held in his arms. He clenched his jaw so as not to deploy his Halo in response to this irrational and compulsive need to protect her. He knew he had no reason to be on his guard. It was Mikasa who was anxious and communicated her fears.

Besides, he had taken her in his arms, not to be nice, but because he thought it best that he cross the corridors quickly and avoid drawing attention to them. He set off, determined to bring this story to light as quickly as possible. In a few minutes, he landed in the office of Hanji. Dressed in trousers and a shirt, over which she wore a long white coat, she had her glasses on and a highly concentrated air about her. Her family has insisted that Hanji exude a feminine air and she behaved like a lady in society as much she could, but it was when she was still in her laboratory, stuck in the hospital, that Hanji was most radiant.

Although now was not the time to admire her.

Levi growled: "Four Eyes! I need you!"

She did not bother to look away from the microscope before which she was leaning, "Levi Hello! What a beautiful day! I did not expect to see you here today! What brings you here so early? Oh, how am I? Yes! I slept great! I dreamed of a place where ..."

"I need a paternity test." Hanji stopped short and made an about-face, bewildered. He saw very clearly her jaw drop when she laid eyes on the girl he held in his arms. That, he had not expected, however the ... "Mikasa? " It meant that she recognized her and the ...:" Hanji! "... That the girl did too. Levi suddenly felt his last forces against his temper abandon him completely, and patience became downright nonexistent.

Levi put Mikasa down, who happily scampered up to Hanji who greeted her with her arms open to hug her. Seeing the look from him, her forehead covered with cold sweat, and she began trembling under the piercing gaze of Levi. He crossed his arms over his chest and without any movement from anyone the office door closed behind him with a crash. The chair Hanji used to welcome her visitors dragged creaking until it found its way to block the release of the door. All windows were closed before locking ...

Hanji swallowed hard, "Wait Levi ... before you murder me, I swear I can explain everything! "

  
OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

  
Mikasa was busy coloring quietly sitting on the lap of Hanji.

Levi faced them, arms crossed resolutely over his chest. He was annoyed to find that the simple fact that the little girl on her lap gave him the impression that she had taken refuge behind a shield. It was as if his Chorus himself forbade him from using his powers against Hanji lest he hurt Mikasa by mistake. Hanji began her story:

"Dr. Jaeger married as I've already told you a thousand times to an Omega who lived in Shinganshina. She was twenty when she herself reported to Public Health. Legend has it that she needed money ... I just think she was one of those who have their first Omega Heat late. She knew that it wasn't long before you need to undergo treatment ... Carla was strange. In the opinion of everyone, the fact that she lived all this time without receiving the necessary care to the education of all Omega was unthinkable. But also all agreed that she was beautiful, fascinating and incredibly bright. Yet she ended up throwing her sights on the very rich, very powerful but extremely taciturn Grisha Jaeger. Even then, he was considered a twisted and lonely Alpha. It was thought that all his ideas and fantasies about Degenerate and Chorus were those of a mad man, but he was still an excellent surgeon and a renowned scientist. Then no one opposed their union. Especially as an exceptional case, since Grisha had not Claimed her nor had Carla Submitted. They were Mates. When she decided to return to live in Shinganshina, he followed. And since then he lives there. Even after the death of his wife, he never returned to the Jaeger mansion ..."

"Hanji, I know all that ... where are you going with this?"

"Grisha and Carla had a son ...", Hanji continued.

"... That nobody ever sees because it is deformed, retarded or who knows what else ...", Levi deadpans.

"Well ... about that ... do you remember three years ago when you had to leave Sina to for the land of Rose?"

"Yes…", he urged.

\- Dr. Jaeger held a grand reception to introduce his son to everyone. "

Levi was afraid to see where this would take him. His shoulders were clenched and he felt increasingly tense. Hanji ended: "In reality there was nothing wrong. It was just the fact that their son was an Omega. The doctor wanted him to be safe. You know Carla Jaeger was murdered ..."

Levi felt really sick. He unbuttoned his shirt a little. His heart was pounding in his chest. He replied: "Who does not know? She was killed by the only A.5 we've ever agreed to list!"

"Grisha had reason to think that those who decided to kill Carla were still alive and that the A.5 had not acted alone. Grisha preferred to keep secret the identity of her son to protect him ... ", Hanji finished.

Mikasa suddenly looked up and completed," Mom wants me to use my grandma's maiden name so the villains do not know they can hurt me." As Levi gradually gathered the pieces, he felt nauseous," What was your grandma before marrying your grandpa?"

"Carla Aurions."

There you go. That was it. Levi grabbed her face with one hand. He had done everything so that night did not affect his daily life. He was convinced that he was mistaken. As if instinct could be wrong! He preferred to say that he had not been abandoned because Eren was definitely not what he thought he was ...

Levi heard himself ask on bitterly: "Hanji, it was you who gave him my medical records?" She looked down at the floor: " Yes ... "

All of the test tubes, telescope lenses of the microscope, the glass of the wall clock were shattered. Hanji's glasses fissured. She squealed while cowering a bit behind Mikasa. The girl was startled and already tears threatening to fall. Levi growled: "Since when? Hanji, since when have you known that I have a daughter? I have a fucking girl!"

"Lev ... Levi, please do calm down ..."

"Answer" Levi hissed.

She internally thanked him for not ordering her to answer. This time there would be no way for him to avoid crushing several cognitive connections. He clearly was not ready to be delicate. She exclaimed: "One year! I knew that for a year..."

"You think you can keep 'that' from me for a year! How many times has it been, how many times have we talked since? Hundred? Three hundred ? A thousand? A million ! And you never ..."

"Do not be unfair! Dr. Jaeger was traveling! Eren was panicked, Mikasa would not stop crying, she had fever and she seemed to suffer, so he landed in my office. Mikasa, like you, has a predisposition to chronic migraines. Eren did not know what it was. Then he told me that you were the father! I was stuck with medical confidentiality! I wanted to tell you! What was I supposed to do?" She had tears in her eyes. Mikasa's mouth was pinched as if to keep from crying too. Levi felt his anger falter. Just a little bit.

Not much but just enough for him to take time to breathe deeply. Hanji continued to explain: "I have only provided medical information and things that directly related with traits and diseases Mikasa could inherit ... I assure you the rest, hefound alone ... "

Levi felt quite empty. Why? Why had not Eren said anything to him? Why had he never returned to him? Even if he did consider it as only a one-night stand, was not it normal to want to inform the father in such situations?

His feeling of rejection was back in full force. Stronger than that night, after he woke up alone in his apartment.

The beast in him suffered more than he would ever admit.

He had found his mate. And his Mate had rejected him. Quite simply. Eren fled. And once pregnant, he had chosen to keep the child for reasons that completely escaped Levi, he preferred to raise her alone. And even when he was forced by circumstances to entrust their daughter to him, Eren had decided to ask her to cover his tracks by calling him 'Mom' and speaking of him in the feminine form. It was nice to let Mikasa believe that it was because he wanted to protect her, but Levi, he knew what it was. Eren had wanted to leave an emergency exit. Levi straightened with a heavy heart and said, "Keep the child. I am going to work."

"but Levi ..."

"I will return tonight." He moved the chair with a gesture of his arm and opened the door. He left the office without looking back.

  
OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

  
Levi had learned many things about himself.

The first was that even being so distracted after hearing something so huge, he was still able to do his job perfectly. He really had a gift for hunting. There was no denying it. The second? It was that even after all he had been through and all his promises to never be affected by anything or anyone, he was far from being able to imagine what life could have tossed at him to once again break his heart.

Currently, he felt so bitter and so tired, he would not have been surprised to see a second Task appear on his Chorus.

But fortunately, things like that were clearly not violent enough to affect the purity of an Alpha Level 5 or ... who knows really what actually could. Basically what? He had the impression that nothing short of really important. When he returned to Hanji's office it was already 9pm. Before pushing the door open, he was not even sure he wanted to come back ...

Hanji was writing something. When he entered the room, unlike usual, she immediately put down her pen: "Levi!"

Levi thrust his hands in his pockets and was surrounded by an aura that screamed to the world her desire to to do a happy dance. Then when he shrunk back as to avoid it, he said:"What? You were afraid that I would not come back? Would it not be better if I hadn't, since in every way, everyone seems to think it's a good idea to keep me away from this child ... I do not even understand why he suddenly decided to send her to me!"

Levi was exhausted, and he categorically refused to be the one that would yield first!

He had done nothing wrong! It was Eren who was crazy! Completely dysfunctional! He was an Omega who acted like an Alpha! A Mate who rejected his other half! A teenager who preferred to give birth to a child even though he did not want the father in his life, rather than an abortion!

Levi let his eyes slide over the sleeping form of Mikasa. She was lying on the table of consultations, curled in on herself and she seemed to not be bothered. Levi didn't have the heart to be mean to her. Because despite his anger and all he could feel, he knew she was lonely and needed to find someone to sleep really tight against. Because he knew she was used to curling up in the enveloping warmth of her Moe. Because he too had already tasted this heat and he knew what it was like to suddenly lose it.

He had to stop the torture. None of this was her fault.

"Keep the child Hanji. I'm sure you know where to find Dr. Jaeger. Brings him his granddaughter. He must be very worried." Levi would turn tail when Hanji rushed at him and stopped him by grabbing his sleeve,"Wait Levi! There is still something you should know ..."

"What? It was twins?"

"Huh? No ! Of course not ! ... Look, I know why Carla Jaeger was murdered"

Now she was able to capture his attention: " Talk, you got two minutes." He sighed.

"Have you ever heard of BZ49? "

Levi froze. Oh, of course yes. All Sentinels had heard. This drug had shaken all free countries. it was almost a mythical product that would allow a Degenerate Chorus to pass for Pure. This substance does not heal their appetite but at least allowed them to keep Sentinels within view directly while feasting on a corpse.

Levi gave her an incredulous look, "There is no ..."

She interrupted looking grave: "Correction. It does not exist anymore. This is Dr. Jaeger who created ..."

"What?"

"At the time when he was helping his wife to work for the poor in Shinganshina, he came up with an idea. And if he could find a drug that didn't slow the progression of Corruption? He had always had very special ideas about Degenerates, he did not have the same vision that all other scientists had for a free country ... The BZ49 is the result of his experiences. When he realized it was a failure, he destroyed all his research. Unfortunately someone had got wind of the story and managed to steal a small amount ..."

Levi sputtered, "But ... this drug ..."

" ... Was never sold in our streets? Yes, it's true. Because Dr. Jaeger has a Chorus of Wind ... Carla was a chorus of Fire ..."

"What's your point exactly?"

"They created two BZ49. While those who murdered Carla Jaeger have the finished product, they are unable to find all the exact components. Doctor's research has been destroyed, he is the only one able to find the formula and more important, he is the only one to know how to recreate this ... do you see where I'm coming from?"

"You do not know where Dr. Jaeger is currently located because every time they try to put their hands on it, he moves. Leaving the country will not matter... so far Eren had to go with him ... but now ..."

"Eren was introduced in High Society a few years ago ... they know who he is ..."

"But why? Why did he decide to suddenly declare that he was a Jaeger?"

"I do not know ... you can ask him when he returns."

Levi threw an unreadable look at Hanji. "You're telling me I'm going to get the girl? Hanji, what you just told me does not change the fact that ..."

Hanji turned suddenly, "You're wrong!"

"What?"

"You are mistaken when you say that everyone thought it best that you never meet your daughter! Eren is a very, very special man... but he took the trouble to find your identity and talk to you! I do not know absolutely all of his reasons. I do not know what happened between you ... but there is one thing I am sure. This little girl, Mikasa, she is his life! If he said that he will return, and is still alive, he will certainly return! And at that point, you'll be asking for explanations. He will give that much to you ... "

Levi had a lump in the throat, and he heard himself reply," I am not very sure I want to hear his explanations ... "Hanji put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder:" Anyway, take your daughter. Try to catch up ... "

He preferred not to reply.

Levi was tired, and Hanji's revelations were only adding a slew of issues to the equation. Nothing was resolved, except one thing. Mikasa was his daughter. His biological daughter. Although he couldn't believe he was the father of a little girl of four years. And now? She could not count on him. He approached slowly and lifted her in his arms. She seemed to want to open her eyes but when he cradled her against his shoulder, she sighed contentedly. Her arms came almost immediately to encircle his neck. Hanji gave them a moved look that Levi made a point to ignore. He was too upset to know whether or not he wanted to kill her and he had to forgive her one day for keeping quiet.

Once Mikasa found herself in his arms, instinct resurfaced. Imperious, warm.

Eren was unfair. so unfair.

  
OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

  
They went without a hitch.

Mikasa did not wake up once the whole trip.

And this time Levi was much less reluctant than the day before to lie in bed or to settle with her to give her every opportunity to come snuggle against his chest. He watched her. He had already seen the day before or even that morning. But it was only on this moment he truly realized, for the first time. This little human was his little human. He could clearly see everything that he had passed and everything Eren had bequeathed to her. Her thick black raven hair was definitely from Levi. But the fact that her hair was completely undisciplined, that, that definitely had Eren. Chorus? Levi. Her chin, he was a -not-sure. Maybe Eren. But her forehead, eyelids, skin color, the shape of her skull, all this was definitely Levi. He let out a long sigh and settled more comfortably hoping to fall to sleep.

But too many questions came back to him constantly. He could not find the right frame of mind to sink into unconsciousness ... Topping the list was the question:

"And now, what do you intend to do ...? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In Dutch, the word means Kindergarten as in maternal instinct.
> 
> I think at this point you must REALLY be asking what is going on in Eren's head. Rest assured, the wait will not be long .... (sadistic laughter)
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment! :)


	4. The Prince's Bite

One week.

It was the time it took him to get used to being a father.  
Oh, of course, it was far from simple. There were still times when Levi could hardly believe that Mikasa was really his daughter. Or to admit that he is really getting used to caring for a third person with all the naturalness of the world ... except that was the problem.

It was natural.  
Initially, the protective instinct she managed to extirpate out of him made him nervous and irritable. Because he refused to acknowledge that she could have the smallest control over him, or his emotions. And that it had not even taken her more than one night to crumble a carapace that he had spent more than ten years building around his heart. But as he never ceased to marvel at it day by day, it was natural. He did not know yet if he could talk about love, but it was as clear as the nose in the middle of his face, that he was extremely attached to this little girl.

Mikasa was a good girl.  
A bit stubborn, but she always tried to be useful and to be discreet. She ate everything, never sulked and did not cry either. Even when she spoke of Eren and her eyes were sad and her voice uncertain, she strove with all her might not to shed a single tear. It was quite simple, if Levi trusted Mikasa's attitude to compare it with what he had always been told about children, he would have come to believe that these stories were just hoaxes to reduce the population of the country by discouraging any healthy person of childbearing.

"No, I assure you that children of her age that I meet in the hospital are as resembling to her as a moth to a Celastrina argiolus. "Levi frowned and glanced at Hanji, leaving it to the saleswoman to help the little girl try on the outfit they had chosen.  
It had only been three days since Levi had more or less accepted his role as guardian until Eren returned, and at one point or another he had to tell himself that he had to buy one or two alternate outfits so that Mikasa could feel at ease. He hated going shopping and was not psychologically ready to stroll in a mall holding a girl's hand. He also didn't have the slightest idea of what to buy, sohad been obliged to call for reinforcements. Although he still had not decided whether or not he intended to resent her for life, Hanji was the only person he could think of at such moments.

To Levi's surprise, Mikasa seemed to find his presence reassuring (only heaven knew why). Yet at this moment, he was beginning to wonder if it would not have been better to dredge up a total stranger from the street to ask them to play substitute mother for the day. Think about it, Hanji was by far the worst female presence he could have imagined. Her sense of fashion was so disastrous that her mother had to hire a stylist.   
She had raised her gaze to him and had stared for a moment. Levi had the curious desire to touch her mind, just to know what it was that was behind her expressionless gaze as she contemplated him. Then Hanji's lips had a big smile and she had boasted: "Oh Levi, you do not know what a Celastrina argiolus is? He rolled his eyes.

Why the devil had he believed that for even one moment she could be serious?  
He replied: "And why do you seem to believe that everyone should know what Celastrina argiolus is?"

"Oh! Congratulations! The whole name, all of a sudden! You have potential as an insect hunter my little one ...". Levi had taken great pains to look away and ignore her. She then added, "It was just a picture to see that. You know...Mikasa is a great girl!" Levi wrinkled his nose without answering and Hanji sneered: "You're making the exact same face she did when you wanted to make her eat that stewed dish at lunch. Eren lucked out! This little one is your spitting image!"  
  
Embarrassed without knowing why, Levi had cleared his throat: "Stop talking crap! Then he went on as if to hide his embarrassment behind a more serious subject: "... I am far from finding it normal that a girl of her age takes the trouble to do everything to play the adult ... what kind of life did she have to live with Eren exactly?" Hanji had a brief pause before replying, "... we should not pass judgment until we hear his version of things ..."

The saleswoman had caught their attention: "She's just edible! Your daughter is adorable Sir!"Levi had bristled at the title and all his muscles had tensed.  
Until now, except in his head, no one had yet designated him as Mikasa's father.

He had lowered his eyes towards the little girl, who stood like a statue, and seemed as embarrassed and tense as himself. Her usually drooping and bored look clearly sent an SOS, but the dress Hanji picked out, of a pretty pale green, fit like a glove. Hanji could not contain herself any longer: "Oh heavens! You both are really too adorable! I think my orbitofrontal cortex is melting!" Levi had scolded: "If you do not want me to find a way to really melt it, shut it down! The biggest shock in this whole thing is that you managed to find a decent thing for her." Hanji raised an eyebrow: "Hey, what are you saying? Just because I always want to dress in a tie doesn't mean that I do not know how I'm supposed to dress!"

"That is the most thoughtful phrase I've heard you say since at least ... no, wait, it's really the most thoughtful phrase you've ever said in your life." Hanji burst out laughing, again, as if he were making a joke.

Hanji finally finished laughing all by herself and a few seconds had elapsed during which Mikasa had been planted there, with her eyes fixed on him. Levi felt more and more nervous as the saleswoman began to stare at him, an encouraging smile on her lips. Why was this woman staring? Then Hanji nudged his arm and asked in a cheerful tone, "So, Dad, what do you think?" Levi had glanced incredulously at his friend before frowning. Oh. That was it ... he turned his eyes to the little girl, but no words came to him. He was not used to giving compliments, and there was no one he ever wanted to give one to anyway. It was more embarrassing than he'd ever expected. Already he found it a stupid idea.

A few seconds had passed and then he had let go: "The dress is the right size, but she will be cold in this thing ." The saleswoman had given up her smile, a little taken aback by his answer and replied With professionalism: "Generally, the trick is to buy thick tights, and a jacket. I promise you it will be warm."

"Well, we'll take it."   
The saleswoman blinked and nodded softly. Hanji burst out laughing: "Oh damn Levi! Luckily you did not even need your moves to get Eren in your bed. I do not think this little one would have ever been born if you had to ..." She began to choke as her scarf tightened dangerously around her neck as if she were moving it by her own will. It was only with Hanji that Levi felt that he knew why heaven had given him gifts of Psyche ... without, he would have been forced to kill her with his own hands.

By the end of the shopping day, Levi had learned a lot more.  
Hanji was a pain, and completely uncontrollable when it came to spending other peoples money. He was also convinced that pantyhose had to be invented by a misogynist who secretly wanted to make women suffer. They was boring to put on, fragile, and he was absolutely not sure of the comfort level. Third, that he appreciated ,in spite of himself, that one could find similarities between him and Mikasa and also the fact that both of them standing in the same room was enough for him to be identified as Mikasa's father.  
  
This week had also allowed him to see other things.  
He was literally fascinated with Mikasa's control over her powers. From what he had witnessed, she was already able to lift an object that was twice her weight with thought, perfectly control the mind of an adult (not on guard) by touching their skin, touch Eren's mind over an incalculable distance ... and all this without seeming particularly tired.

"Maybe you are not weird but just a kind of genius." He had dropped this reply on the fifth day of their cohabitation, as she lifted the sofa, both hands in the air, her face frozen in concentration. She had dropped the furniture a little fast and had replied, every time he made a remark about her magic: "Mom is even stronger than me! "  
Then her eyes were stained with sadness and anxiety, and Levi could not help but feel her distress through the strange bond that united them. He had swallowed hard and extinguished the vacuum cleaner he held in his hand with a gesture of his foot. He felt incredibly irritated every time she made that face. Precisely because usually she did everything possible to appear courageous. It made it even more agonizing that she could not help but seem so shaken every time Eren was mentioned.

Levi had asked, "Why do you keep calling him Mom? I already know who he is." She seemed a bit annoyed:" ... not done on purpose ... when she is not at home, Mikasa used to call him Mom so that the bad guys do not know that 'She's his daughter ...' Levi was used to it now. At her speech tic.

It was customary for the Psyche Chorus to develop tics and tokens of all kinds. It was almost inevitable in reality. Mikasa and he had actually been lucky. There was much worse! Levi was a little ... riding on cleanliness and order, and Mikasa began to speak of herself in the third person as soon as she became a little upset. With a little discipline and patience, she could no doubt prevent herself from doing this too much and no one would realize it. At least at her age, it could be considered cute. Levi had sighed, "You're safe here ... no need to worry. Nobody will hurt you." At least Levi did not want to be in the shoed of the idiots who would try to attack her before his eyes. He continued: "Anyway, what is your surname?" She just blinked at him and he thought it would be better to say, "My name is Levi Ackerman, and you?"

"Mikasa"

"Not Hemel or Aurions? Or even Jaerger?" She shook her head: "Not for now. Moe says that at the moment none of these names are safe enough." Levi had preferred to stop his interrogation here. At this stage of this situation, he did not know what to think. Of Eren, and the situation he was in, or the way Mikasa had been raised. It was easy to see that he treated her well and that she was extremely attached to him, but what child was not so attached to their mother? Mikasa could not continue to live this kind of existence ... it was as if she existed, without really existing. She did not go to school. She had no surname.

Levi was not yet able to properly formulate the resolution that had deeply taken root in him, but he knew that he no longer had any intention of letting anyone take his daughter away from him after all this affair. While a few days earlier he mostly wanted to have nothing more to do with Eren, today he would die to see him again. To talk to him. There were too many topics that they had to tackle. Eren could not just reappear, take Mikasa under his arm and slip away. Levi intended to recognize her officially, offer her a name to wear, and of course stability. If Eren was not able to make her life more stable and conducive to the education of the girl, then he had no choice but to assert his rights.  
Nobody could blame him in such circumstances for getting to that point.

Rather than to struggle he wanted them to find an agreement, because it was clear that Mikasa would not endure a definitive separation. Levi had no desire, unlike Eren, to deprive her of one of her parents. Even though he was a Level 5 Alpha, there was no guarantee that a legal action would be beneficial to him. The Jaeger were famous for their eccentricity. That society saw little with a paternalistic eye, treating them like the ugly little ducks of the litter but to whom one forgave everything because they were, at the very least, rather endearing, and incredibly rich and powerful.

Grisha Jaeger was a Level 4 Alpha whose Wind Chorus was known to be particularly impressive, although he only used it for his medical activities, he was said to be capable of blowing winds to At least 350 km / h. A real typhoon.

He was respected and admired in spite of all that people whispered behind his back. Above all, he came from a noble family whose importance took root centuries earlier. At one time, the Jaegers had been on the Council of the Order. It took a disagreement with the Grand Alpha's family for them to decide to withdraw. Nobody remembered the reasons for the dispute, but the Council had never ceased to hold them in high esteem. It was still true today. In facing him, Levi had no family, no history to oppose.   
He shook his head with force and resumed his household chores with gestures more nervous than before. Yes, the more time went by, the more he needed to talk to Eren and finally know where they were going to set foot in the future.

But an entire week had passed without any news of him.

Then two more days.  
And then, Levi did not know very well what he was supposed to think ...  
But he feared the worst.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

On the morning of the third day of the second week without news of Eren, it became necessary for Levi to redouble his energy in distracting Mikasa.  
  
She was more and more taciturn and her eyes were more often lost towards the balcony of the apartment. She did not draw when she spent the day in Hanji's office and spent most of her time fixing the void out of the window.

"Is she like that at home too?" asked Hanji. Levi was watching the girl's expressionless face as she awaited her turn at the swing. To take her to the park was Hanji's idea. He tried to find the words to answer but found nothing. Then he contented himself with simply nodding his head. Hanji grinned: "She's playing strong, right?"

"She even stopped talking about him ... I do not know if it's to avoid getting depressed or if it's because he's ..."

"What do you mean?" Hanji cocked her head, obviously intrigued by his way of phrasing things. Levi still hesitated to talk to her about Mikasa's powers. A childhood friend as she was, he had not yet dared to speak to her of Mikasa's double gifts, but since Eren was absent and she had managed to redeem herself as much as possible by helping him these days he says: "Mikasa can ... touch him."

Hanji seemed even more skeptical: "How is that?

"She can unfold a Halo that allows her to know, basically, whether her Moe is alright or ..."

Hanji's eyes began to shine: "No! Are you serious? Oh! She is so strong!"

It was five years ago that Public Health passed on to children their first test. It made it possible to determine if they were Alphas and assumed the Level to which they could claim. The evolution of powers generally stopped at the age of fifteen. Mikasa was already largely Level 4, or even 5 according to Levi.

Hanji seemed to read his anxiety and misunderstood his reasons: "Do not worry, I'm sure Eren is alright ..." She put her hand on his leg as a reassuring gesture.

Levi was going to say something cynical, like the fact that he would at least not have to fight for custody of Mikasa's, if this idiot of an Omega simply decided to disappear, but a part of himself refused to utter these words. A small superstitious side of him doubtless. He had no doubt that the girl would be the first to know if something happened to her Moe, and he did not want to see her collapse.

As if she could miraculously follow his train of thought, Hanji suddenly asked, "Besides, what do you intend to do when he comes back?" Levi paused again. He could play the idiot and pretend he did not understand what she was saying, but he decided to say: "I will officially recognize Mikasa."

Hanji's eyes widened. Then she had wiggled closer and smiled softly at him: "Whatever happens, I would support you. You know that, don't you?" Levi pretended not to have heard her. After all, she had chosen ethics over their friendship, while he would probably hesitate several days before shooting her if she ever turned into a Degenerate ... well, okay, more than a few days, he really did not know if ...

His thoughts stopped dead. Mikasa suddenly squatted and held her chest as if she were suffering.

Within a few seconds, Levi had rushed to her side: "Mikasa? What is happening to you?

Hanji had followed his movement, and she was squatting beside them. The other children who were playing in the park watched them curiously. Hanji straightened Mikasa a little to better listen to her heart and breathing: "Breathe Mikasa!", Hanji ordered.

Mikasa had tears in her eyes and her expression was of pure panic: "Moe ... Dad you have to save him!"

Levi froze. She continued between hiccups: "Mikasa no longer feels him!" She grabbed his jacket with trembling little fingers: "You're strong, you can save him!"

Levi felt an icy chill up his spine. It was impossible: "I ... I can't! I have not the slightest idea of where he is! I…"

"You ..." She wept bitterly. Levi supported her with one arm to prevent her from collapsing further, and repeated the words as if to repel the distress the child made appear in their bond: "I can not help him! I do not know where he is!"

"Uncle Armin!" She dropped the name as if he could perform miracles. Her fingers tightened a little more on his jacket: "Uncle Armin knows where Moe is! We must go and see Uncle Armin!" Levi was going to ask her who the devil Uncle Armin was when Hanji cried: "Armin as in Armin Arlert? The son of Councilor Franklin Arlert?"

Mikasa did not seem to know what a counselor was. But Hanji had already leapt up: "Levi, bundle up the little one, I drive ..."  
  
They arrived in front of the Arlert mansions in record time.  
  
Levi was still wondering how they could have made it alive. He promised himself that Hanji would never be allowed to drive him anywhere again when there was a crisis. The Arlert family had been members of the Council for generations. They were known for their wisdom and their moderate side. Levi had very little opportunity to meet them. Their title of Counselor dispensed them from embarrassing themselves with the worldliness of the galas and other mundaneness.

Levi was still carrying Mikasa when they reached the front door, then Hanji had announced them to the staff and the butler had gone to look for Armin. He had concentrated on each of his steps to avoid giving in to the urgency that the little girl was crying into his shoulder. He squeezed her so hard against him, hoping to stop her tears, that he could not tell if she was gasping or if he was literally choking her. He felt that they had waited for an eternity when finally, the heir of the Arlert family made his entry into the living room.

He was even smaller than Levi. Maybe 5'4", no more. Yet it was impossible to miss the fact that he was undoubtedly an Alpha. A certain dignity and a soothing calm emanated from him. His hair was fair, half-length, cut into a bowl, and his eyes were bright blue. Behind him was a tall brunette, with a face strewn with spots of redness. He had an affable air and moved gracefully and restrained in spite of his great size. He was not very muscular and rather pale. Levi knew he could not be Armin at a glance, because he had immediately lowered his eyes when their eyes had met. This man was an Omega.

Armin hardly had time to detail their group when his face broke down at the sight of Mikasa: "Fucking shit!" The brunette jumped, but he was not the only one. Even Levi, who did not know Armin, had been surprised to hear the slightest coarseness come from the lips of the blond. So much for his sweet and uplifting air, he was obviously able to send his eloquence to the devil when the situation required it.

He declared, more to himself than to them: "So ... that's it ... Eren finally snapped is that right? I knew the last incident was not going to end so easily."

Mikasa looked at him with tears in her eyes, almost choked and was not able to put together two coherent words. Levi took the relay: "The girl says that your idiot friend is in trouble. She seems to think you could help us find out where he went in." Armin had startled slightly and said, " Wow ... you're ... intense." Hanji added, "He was polite, and he's being pretty good for now. Is Mikasa correct? Can you help us find Eren?" Armin's nervousness was obviously skyrocketing.

He cracked: "I knew it was going to happen one day! I told him that he could not play solo as if nothing had happened! Even as strong as he is, that fucking suicidal idiot is alone against a bloody army! But does Lord Eren listen when we talk to him? Oooh no! That scruffy hard head only listens to himself! Is it not enough for him to have a target literally drawn on his damn body? What an asshole! He always has to play the hero!"

While on his rant, Armin took control of the minds of each of his servants and forced them to leave the room. Then the large doors closed themselves. Levi raised his eyebrows, surprised. Hanji had whispered, "Alpha, Level 4, Psyche. I think it's the first time I've ever seen one who has mastered the thing almost as well as you." Armin still had not finished complaining: "...and now Mikasa is in tears and Levi Ackermann has dragged his royal ass into my living room! Waiting costs nothing Eren, believe ..."

The voice of the brunette, amused and sweeter than Levi could have imagined interrupted him:" Armin ... "

The blonde seemed to realize again that he was not alone. He blinked several times and blushed profusely.

He excused himself: "Please forgive me! When I panic ... my personality tends to slightly change... usually I ... I'm not so ... well I..."

Levi thought that this tic was surely one of the most impressive he had never seen. One that could transform this adorable blonde into... that. If the situation had not been so desperate, Levi would certainly have amused himself. Armin took a deep breath, visibly struggling to control his nervous tic. He finally asked, tensely, "Marco?"

The brunette nodded softly and raised an arm toward a wall that looked like nothing but still-life paintings and a chimney. An electric Halo filled the room, their hair was lifted and a click was heard. The wall slid to the side.

A room unveiled before their astonished gaze.

A little mysterious smile appeared on the lips of the man named Marco as he passed them quietly. Levi promised never to consider any Omega as foolishly as he had done until today. Between Eren and this Marco...?

Once installed in front of the multiple computer screens that were in the secret room, the brunette donned a helmet and began to tap on the keys of his keyboard. "Do I activate The Eren chip?", asked Marco. Armin seemed to think for a moment, then he replied, "I know that others could pick up the signal but if Mikasa is in this state then ..."   
Levi thought he could distinguish with his naked eye the exact moment when Armin lost control of his tic again: "... that little cunt must be in a horrible state." Armin clenched his teeth, obviously uncomfortable. Hanji could not help laughing. Armin blushed again and resumed: "I ... I do not think the enemy will think of looking for a GPS signal at this stage of operations."

Levi seethed. "Fucking Hell! Who the hell are you?"

Armin's gaze on him was hesitant at first, then his gaze landed on Mikasa's still slightly trembling silhouette and imperceptibly softened. "We are Eren's friends ... and ... I want you to know that I told him from the beginning that he must talk to you about Mikasa. I'm sure that it must not have been easy for you to learn everything in this way. Even if it does not console you, know that he already intended to tell you soon...maybe"

Marco interrupted him, "I have found him! He's in an abandoned area Zone 85. We did not search this corner, because I bet they found a way to confuse the tracks." Armin frowned:" Obviously ... they had to have thermal jammers ... the bastards." Then he shook his head from right to left as if to physically get rid of his tic.

Levi asked, "Where is Zone 85? Armin looked at him again, and replied, "It would be best if we come with you. You may need reinforcement, especially since Mikasa does not want to stay here with us. It could be dangerous. We can never have too many."

A multitude of questions were jostling in Levi's mind.  
Who the hell was Eren Jaëger? Did a simple formula to recreate a drug, even one as dangerous as the BZ49, justify all this? Why did the Heir of the Arlert family have a fucking secret room in his private room?

He should probably wait for answers. If one day he would ever get one. For now, they were on their way to find the one without whom all this would never have happened.  
Dead or alive, Levi was going to see Eren again.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Even for an abandoned area of Shinganshina, the famous Zone 85 was extremely dismal.  
  
Levi would have liked to have left Mikasa in the car to prevent her from witnessing such a traumatic scene, but he did not like the feel of the place at all. In fact, he preferred to have her hanging on his pants and trembling, than alone and unprotected in their vehicle. With her at his side, he felt he was at least three times as alert as he was when on the ground playing his role as Sentinel.

Everywhere around them was chaos.

It looked like bombs had exploded all over the place. The buildings were in ruins. The cement had fallen flat in places. What kind of weapons were used here? It looked more like a battlefield than a deserted neighborhood. The struggle must have been very rough. The smell of the burning flesh stuck to their nostrils. Marco covered his nose with his turtleneck. To see him act, with precaution and finesse, Levi would never have guessed that he was different in any way from all the Omega that he had ever crossed.

Armin wrinkled his nose. "I hope that he was able to hide."

Levi raised an eyebrow, with a heavy heart. Hide? But how and from what? Whatever happened here, he doubted that there were any survivors to testify.

As if reading his thoughts, Mikasa whispered in a quavering voice as she pulled harder on his pants, "Moe's strong ... he's alive ... you have to find him." Levi clicked his tongue and crouched to face her. "I'll try. Now you must listen to me. I am going to take control of your mind, okay?"

Mikasa froze, obviously apprehensive. He added, a little miffed, "I will not hurt you."

"Mikasa knows. Dad will never hurt her.", she whispered.

Levi felt a strange warmth fill his chest. She was not afraid of him. She trusted him now. Levi explained in a voice a little less assured than usual. "There are certain things that a girl of your age should not see, I'll stop you from seeing...."

He heard Marco request, probably to Armin. "... is he going to go for it? If he takes control of Mikasa's mind, he may not be able to defend himself or Mikasa in case of attack."

Hanji was the one who told him, a momentum of pride in her voice. "Who do you take our Corporal for? He can control us all like puppets and confront an army of A1 ** at the same time!"

Levi growled, "Four-Eyes do not speak of such evil!."

Marco seemed to want to say something, obviously surprised that she misinterpreted his sentence. Armin defended him. "Marco wasn't questioning the strength of Corporal Levi. We've heard all the talk about his exploits. It's just that Mikasa's mind is ... particular. To force her to enter an illusion could be much more problematic that Levi expects. I have a Dominance Mindcontroler. Even though I'm a Level 4 and it can cause..."

"I know it will not be easy. I'll manage. Everything will be fine as long as she cooperates. Will you cooperate Mikasa?" The girl nodded.

Levi lightly touched her temples and closed his eyes to concentrate better. He would certainly not hurt her. He triggered a reflex that would push her mind to replace any dead body hidden by a masses of charred stones. Once he created the illusion, he withdrew in order to leave only a portion of his assets in her mind. As she was cooperating, he met no resistance.

He stood up and faced the three faces staring at him. "Let's move. Where your friend may look like nothing more than a pile of stones among the others, in the eyes of his daughter ... "

Armin interrupted suddenly, eyes shining. "Eren was wrong. You're not at all like the other Alphas."

Levi did not know what he was supposed to say to that. Besides, he did not really know what Armin was referring to. He groaned, "Well get up find him if you want to throw that in his face. "  
  
They separated slightly to better search the debris.  
  
They moved as if they were trying to find survivors of a landslide. Without ever losing sight, they adopted the training Armin proposed and crossed the ruins as quickly as possible. They didn't want to miss Eren, but everything was sinking too fast in the area. With each new charred corpse Levi felt his heart rate rise a little more. How was he supposed to recognize Eren under these conditions? There was almost nothing to distinguish one body from another. They all looked like a mass of flesh mixed with blackened tissue. What the hell had happened here?

Mikasa followed him like a shadow, as he commanded her. She stopped from time to time and Levi could feel her extend her Halo and probe the debris in search of the possibly weakened brain wave of her Moe. Whenever hrt Halo came back empty-handed, she stifled a small sob.

Levi clenched teeth. That idiot had better still be alive.  
  
After twenty minutes of searching, they came to what appeared to be the courtyard of a former school.  
  
Facing them, was a large crater and a denser amount of bodies than anywhere else. They appeared to have died on the spot, probably burned by the bomb that had formed this deep hole that was at least 10 meters wide. They began to slip to the bottom. The slope was so steep, it almost formed a right angle. It took only a few more moments for Levi to understand what bothered him. This damage could not have been done by a bomb. The impact did not come from above, one would rather say that the bomb had been standing in the center and that the enemy had dark power all over it. Like a bomb would!

While he was deep in thought, Mikasa rushed into the crater.

Levi's skipped a beat and he rushed after her even before he realized he had already started to run. He felt rather than saw the others follow. It was difficult to move while avoiding stepping on dead bodies. But Mikasa, subject to the illusion by Levi, saw only a large pile of scattered pebbles and had no remorse in trampling a body, even stumbling on some of them. Her clothes were soon covered with organic substances of all kinds, her hands and face tinged with red and black ... she was screaming, "Moe!"

When she finally reached the center of the crater, she collapsed and wept hot tears, her body thrown on an inert form. Levi felt the blood leave his face and hands. He felt cold and hot at the same time.

He froze a few steps away from the body of Eren.

Without even thinking, he began to move the closest bodies to create a more practical path and accelerate the arrival of the others. His mind was empty and his heart was beating so slowly in his chest that it might as well have not beat at all.

It was strange, this impression of being both in his body and elsewhere. To be there but no longer being himself. Eren was his Mate. But Eren had abandoned him. Initially, it was hard. Levi had felt lacking. His instinct was to mourn the disappearance of his other half. With time, he just got used to the feeling. So he thought he would no longer feel it. In fact, it had just become a part of him. Now he saw him again, closed eyelids, the lips blue, his messy chocolate brown hair, and desperately motionless body. It was as if all those years had never existed and he was incapable of knowing exactly how he felt.

Hanji and others finally reached them.

She immediately crouched, gently removed Mikasa's sobbing body, and put two fingers on the side of the Eren's neck, looked up into the air and seemed to count. She groaned, "Levi, would you be a love and stop twirling the bodies above our heads? Please do, I find it ... disturbing. "

He blinked. He was delighted that she gave him an order for a change. He was unable to formulate any coherent thought. The body he had raised in the air landed outside the crater with a dull, wet noise. Armin whined, "I'll have nightmares for months!"

Hanji continued to do some small tests for several minutes. She leaned over him to see if he was breathing, took his pulse again and counted once, looking up at the sky. Then she stopped moving, and her face darkened. Levi felt a surge of panic return in his gut, a part of him had silently prayed for Eren to heal.

"What? What is happening?", he asked.

She gave him a marked look of sadness and helplessness and said, "He's unconscious, he had to use his Chorus too. It's a miracle he survived this long being hypothermic."

Mikasa had stopped crying . She was right there, sitting motionless on the strangely smooth and black floor of this crater. Levi shuddered, this picture will probably haunt him all his life. He heard someone scolding.

"It often happens with a Chorus of Fire, but they do not all burst!"

"Yes, because they are immediately transfused with the drugs they need! But I have nothing! Even if I wanted to synthesize something, I'm not a Monsoon VeggieMaster! I do not have the ingredients to ..."

Her voice was broken. She confessed trembling, "I can do nothing."

Then the sentence fell irremediably. "He will die."

Levi's heart split in two. His vision clouded and he felt the ground ready to give way under his feet. It was ridiculous! He knew nothing of that kid! Nothing at all! They had been together for only one night! They had barely spoken! Why couldn't the damn link take into account the fact that Eren was the one who had abandoned him? Why couldn't he be saved from all this suffering? Why in the world should he fall apart because that idiot had decided to fuck up his life?

Armin's voice split the air. "Bite him."

Silence followed.

Armin explained, "The Bite that seals the pact between Mates triggers an energy overload in the body of both parties. If you give him the mark, Eren could manage to warm up."

The silence stretched and Hanji looked at Levi incredulously. She seemed on the verge of a heart attack, "Levi ... is he your mate? "

Levi not know what to say and just remained silent. He was still struggling to realize and accept things so ...

Armin said: "If you really want to save his life you have to bite him Levi"

"But ... " His voice was half-broken, almost foreign, even to his own ears.

Armin interrupted: "Although he had his reasons for acting as he did, Eren knew you were good. I'm sure you also know. If you want to save his life, you're going to... "

Levi did not expect him finishes his sentence. His decision was already made.  
Eren also knew they were more than just two strangers who met by chance. Levi had not imagined what had happened that night. He had not fantasized those sensations, or this emergency, nor what he felt now that he was about to forever seal their fate.

Hanji had backed away and he crouched to lift Eren's icy body. He took a split second to notice that he was naked but there were traces of melted clothing on his tanned skin. Apart from that, he had not the slightest scratch. Levi slowly turned Eren's head to clear his neck. His fingers were lost for a moment in his hair and he was surprised that a part of his mind found time to notice that it was soft to the touch.

Just like Mikasa, his Chorus presented the ability to expand outside the Crystal Star. A force to fix the emblem of the girl while she was sleeping peacefully beside him. Levi was able to recognize a few strokes at a glance.

His fangs pierced his own lips without even having to concentrate to bring out his animal side. He tenderly thrust them into the skin which was around the chorus. A wave of energy rushed across Levi and what felt like a vise close around his heart. He gasped, sinking a little more teeth into the flesh offered to him. A few drops of blood rolled onto his tongue and he closed his eyes. He barely had time to understand what was happening when the body that was pressed against him started shaking.

A second wave of energy passed through. Burning.

Then came the cold. Glacial.

Levi felt his warmth leave and fill Eren's body, as if it were an empty vessel to be filled. He shivered and felt completely exhausted. Hanji with chattering teeth said, "He ... he ... he is going to ... is it possible to do such a thing?"

Armin's words were also failing. "Er ... can Eren ... we should not delay ..."

The Halo heat subsided and a more normal temperature resumed , although it was autumn and rather cool, it was almost scorching after the energy blast. Hanji slowly sat up, still a little shaken and murmured, "It will not suffice. We must hurry and take him to the hospital."

They nodded in silence and Levi was surprised to still have enough strength to get up and lift Eren's inert body.  
  
At least Eren was not as cold anymore.

Marco took Mikasa in his arms and they moved silently but as fast as possible towards their vehicle. Levi was relieved but he could not help this strange feeling. It was as if he was not quite complete. His neck was stiff and his gait unsteady.

He could already feel it.

His inner beast called for Eren's bite to finally complete the Brand. Was it really too late to turn back?

Levi looked down at the already less morbid face of the man he held in his arms as if he were a precious fragile thing and his stomach knotted. It was the same impulsive kid who had not only dragged him into this mess but had also left that night without even bothering to discuss the fact that they were Mates, not to mention the fact that he had spent the last four years avoiding Levi like the plague and concealedthe existence of their daughter.

He growled so low that it was probably the only one to hear, "Hanji is right, you fucking owe me a damn explanation Jaeger."


	5. Eren Jaeger, The Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is Rae, the translator. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get chapter 5 out to you guys. I swear that I am not a lazy potato. I have some major health issues that have had me on my ass for a few weeks. I hope you guys can forgive me. If any of ya'll would like to ask me questions, or just keep up with where I'm at on the next chapter, just shoot me an e-mail at raerae1912@hotmail.com. Love you guys!

Holding his hand over the door handle, Levi frowned so bitterly that it hurt his eyes.

Since the previous day, his neck had stiffened as if by choking, and chest pains compressed his heart. The absence of his Mate by his side, the fact that the Brand was not yet complete ... all that, it was physically painful. His consciousness was entirely directed towards the presence that he could almost feel behind this door through every fiber of his body. It was more than disturbing, and he could not help feeling incredibly irritated. He should not have been so feverish at the thought of seeing Eren again. Their relationship was based on nothing but a single evening which, by the greatest chance, had resulted in the birth of Mikasa.

Levi had spent most of the night wondering how their real reunion was going to happen.

A part of himself just wanted to throw a good punch in his face, but he was an adult and he knew that it would hardly be enough to appease his anger. Especially as there was also that little voice that could not help but tremble with excitement, even shudder, at the thought of their eyes crossing paths again. He waited impatiently to feel the thrill, the urgency, the evidence that had characterized their first encounter.

The little voice was missing something.

Above all it lacked absolute discernment.

It was not difficult to muzzle it.

Levi knew he was capable of doing it, it was enough to really want to.

Mikasa, standing beside him, bounced on the spot. It was the first time that Levi saw her so energetic. She looked almost like all the children her age who seemed unable to stand still and all suffer from acute hyperactivity. She looked at him with a barely restrained excitement.

"Open!", she said. It sounded almost like an order. He sighed, took a deep breath, and finally lowered that damn handle.

It took him only a few seconds to regret it.

Eren was not only awake, but also half-naked. Levi did not know who had had the time and the idea of bringing him spare clothes, but he was already putting them on, his hospital gown casually thrown across his crumpled bed. He had not seen them yet, because he was facing the window. Levi followed with his eyes the curves of his body, his back muscles loose, the fall of his thighs ... and his irritation climbed at least two notches. Just then, at last, almost all of the pain left him. There was nothing but stiffness in his neck. The unsustainable expectation of the fangs that were supposed to be planted there in the near future.

Levi had frozen at the entrance.

Mikasa shoved him unceremoniously into the room. She was running almost. The sound of her footsteps attracted Eren's attention, who made an about face as he finished putting on his long-sleeved beige t-shirt. He his eyes rounded with surprise and he crouched with an almost mechanical gesture to let the little girl jump on him. His big green eyes sparkled with joy, his skin looked silky and a broad smile stretched his lips as he embraced the trembling body of Mikasa. He whispered a few words to her, then put a long kiss on her forehead, his hand lost in her black hair.

It was almost impossible not to see with the naked eye the overflowing affection that binds them to each other.

Impossible also for Levi not to, again, find Eren just beautiful. It was undeniable that he was now much more adult than last time. Though he could probably still pass for to a Terminal student if he had the right accessories. He had no more childish air. Suddenly his crystalline voice rang out: "I missed you so much, little one!"

Mikasa seemed to run out of words, so she just squeezed him a little harder. He stood up and sat down on the bed. Mikasa made sure to position her body correctly to find herself riding on his knees and nestled against his chest. Eren smiled again, obviously relieved to be able to feel her again against him. He had not yet cast a single glance in the direction of Levi, who himself had not took the slightest step into the room.

Avoiding looking him in the face did not change the fact that Eren was more than aware of his presence. Levi saw it in the tension that bandaged the muscles of his shoulders or the mechanical side of his gestures.

The fact that Eren felt as troubled as he was by the strength of their bond reassured him ...

... And at the same time, inflamed his desire to press his fist full in his face.

For if they shared the same sensations, why had the teenager fled?

Eren asked, "Were you wise, as promised?" Mikasa pulled away a bit to see his face better. She nodded again. Eren frowned, even though he did not look pissed for a penny: "Say, have you lost your tongue? Did your father eat it?"

Levi felt a lump tightening in his throat. 'Your father' he said ...

Mikasa denied and said, "Daddy is cool." Eren curled his mouth, as if astonished: "Ah yes?" He leaned in close and sniffled her neck, earning a little laugh: "You do not feel like it at all ..."

"Mikasa is sleeping in Papa's bed!"

Eren pouted, "What makes you nervous enough to trigger your tic? Are you okay?"

"I sleep in his bed!" She tried again as she turned her nose up and made a face. This mimicry that apparently, without them knowing it, Levi and she shared. A scowling and incredulous air at the same time. Eren asked again: "Have you eaten all that you were served, without making a fuss? Like a big girl?

"Yes!" She seemed a little uncomfortable and added: "Except the apricot sauce ... Mikasa ...", she concentrated-" I do not like apricot stew ... "

"Yes I know ..."

Levi narrowed his eyes, piercing Eren with his gaze and thought very loudly:" No, shit! But me? How was I supposed to know since you hid her existence for four fucking years?"

Eren startled, more than aware of the angry look that weighed on his neck. But he nevertheless continued to chat as if nothing had happened. At this level, Levi did not know if he was cheeky, courageous or really determined to act as if he did not exist.

Then he stepped into the room, shifted the chair that was not far from them, and settled himself in a corner, his eyes fixed on Eren.

Make him uncomfortable.

Levi crossed his arms and leg.

Then he waited.

Mikasa had gotten it into her head to tell her Moe absolutely every detail of those two weeks without him, and not once did Eren take his eyes off her. As if Levi's silent presence, which visibly frayed his nerves, could dissuade him from moving his gaze, he really looked genuinely absorbed by each of the words that left the little girl's lips. Eren showed a patience that Levi would never have imagined.

Especially not since how their first encounter took place ...

At this thought his mind recalled one or two scenes of that famous night, as if by automatism. And in spite of his anger and his impatience, he could not help feeling a familiar thrill descend into his loins. He changed his position slightly and growled with discontent. The noise finally attracted the attention of Eren, who no longer held it, and raised his eyes in his direction.

Immediately, time was suspended.

Eren's body had stretched out to him as if he could barely resist the urge to throw himself in Levi's arms and Levi did not realize that he had risen and advanced towards him until the expression that painted the face of the Omega struck him. Eren clenched his teeth and visibly did everything he could to prevent himself from trembling. The fire lit in the heart of the lava that was boiling in his eyes, contrary to all the signals sent by his quivering body, challenged Levi that if he took even one more step in his direction, he promised a thousand deaths. Levi did not know what to do for a few seconds then he forced himself to return to his place and not to move.

The call of the Mark was a terrifying thing.

As if nothing had happened at the moment, Eren had swallowed and asked Mikasa to repeat her last sentence. His hands trembled slightly. He clenched his fists but no trace of his trouble appeared on his features. Driven away, Levi could not help seeing again the moment when a spark of pure hatred had crossed the eye of Eren. He felt ill at once. He too had not controlled himself, he too was frightened by the strength and the imperiality of these emotions ... it was not his fault if they were Mates! Not of his will that they found themselves attracted towards each other like two magnets with opposite polarity.  
Levi uttered a curse between his teeth.

Why had he fallen on the one and only Mate who fiercely hates the Alphas ?!

 

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Mikasa had fallen asleep against the torso of her Moe, a very happy look on her face.

 

Levi had never seen her so serene.

Armin and Eren were in the midst of a discussion, and he had resigned himself to no longer trying to make direct contact with his partner. He felt that he had already experienced all possible and unimaginable forms of rejection. At the point where it was, he could just as well consider that they had never really found themselves. The stiffness in his neck and the impatience of his primary instinct began to make him nauseous ...

Armin spoke up. "Where do you expect to go from here? You've probably cleaned up Shinganshina and its surroundings from the enemy presence for a long time ... you could go home."

Levi waited for his answer, his body tense like a spring. He saw him running away again and felt his heart ready to jump up his throat.

Levi had saved his life! He had bitten him, even marked him! Eren wouldn't dare turn his back and leave them both in that state, would he? It was as unstable as it was untenable. Levi had already had trouble bearing their separation last night, was this kid insensitive to the pain ?!

Before he had time to intervene, Eren grabbed Armin with an icy smile: "Armin ... I'm sure you know, since it was your idea, but I'm Marked now! How do you want me to go home? Huh?

He had placed a threatening hand on top of Armin's skull and Levi swore he saw smoke escape from his fingers. Armin trembled and spat between his teeth, as if trying to hold his own words: "All this is your fault, you condescending bastard! None of this would have happened if you hadn't wanted to play the judge ... "

Levi's eyes widened. Eren burst out laughing. This sound was divine. Like a crystal chime. It twisted his stomach in every way. Levi wanted to cover his ears. Eren removed his hand from Armin's hair after ruffling it and Armin glared at him: "Stop making me nervous! It's not funny!"

Eren held his stomach: "Oh! If you knew how I love Dark Armin ..."

\- Do not give him a name! Are you trying to strengthen my tic or what?

"At least confess that you're really glad it exists ... that you can insult me like that!" said Eren.

Armin raised his eyes to heaven, straightened up and put on his coat before turning to Levi: "Good luck. You will need it ... "He had said it at once in the tone of jest and with all the seriousness of the world. Levi could read in his blue eyes that he wished him courage from the bottom of his heart.

This was far from reassuring.

Fortunately, as soon as the blond had left the room, a nurse, lean and stern, entered the room, preventing them from being alone for the first time. At the time, Levi did not feel completely ready to clash or even distribute shots. Pushing the fight back a few minutes seemed like a wise choice. The nurse frowned when she saw clearly that not only was Eren wearing outdoor clothing but that he was standing and more than ready to leave. She heaved a sigh heavy enough to crack the soul and handed him a pamphlet on which was placed a document. Levi barely had time to read 'Discharge' before Eren seized it and signed it. He raised an eyebrow as he handed her the document and exclaimed: "Helen, you know very well that it would be completely stupid for me to attack my own hospital, don't you?"

She had cast a dismal glance at him: "You never know with you Mr. Jaeger ... you are completely mad after all ..."

-"... It's my father who asks you to keep this kind of paperwork ... is it a story to trace my medical history?

"And if you would rather stop behaving in such a way as to systematically die in this room?" You'll have to get a plaque in your name on the door ... "

Eren had picked up Mikasa's sleeping body and put her head on his shoulder. Then nonchalantly he replied: "I want the plate to be golden! I was told that it made the color of my eyes stand out ... "The nurse stared at the ceiling, but Levi saw clearly that she was not smiling.

So, like that, Eren was a regular at the hospital rooms ...

But on what ship had Levi embarked on?

What had he done so badly in his previous life that the Karma wanted him so?

He followed Eren as he walked away from the scene, and the Alpha suddenly realized that he might never get the answer to that question.

 

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Eren was in the back of the vehicle with Mikasa.

And throughout the journey, Levi had the impression of feeling his gaze on his neck. They parked, took the elevator and arrived on the landing without a single word being exchanged. Levi had no idea what was going on in Eren's mind at the moment, but he found the whole situation simply delirious. And he could not help wondering if Eren remembered that famous morning when he had left this building like a thief, to disappear for nearly five years ... what could he feel now that he was returning to the scene Of crime?

They entered the loft, still in silence.

Levi had the satisfaction of seeing Eren stiffen in the hall. And the first words he addressed directly were: "... Okay ... it's going to be a lot harder than I thought ..." Levi glanced at him intrigued to notice that he still had his jaw clenched and was trembling slightly. It looked like he was avoiding breathing through his nose. Eren whispered: "I'm going to put Mikasa to bed ..."

Levi did not resist temptation and replied bitterly: "... You know where the room is, I think ..."

Eren glanced in his direction and then pursed his lips, and advanced into the apartment. Levi followed him, lighting the lights on their way. Eren changed Mikasa, who only uttered a little groan in protest before collapsing into the sheets. Levi explained: "She was very agitated last night ...

"I imagine, yes ..." Eren appeared to detail the place: "... nothing has changed here ..." Levi folded his arms: "I like my routine ..." He gave him an indecipherable look: Well ... "

Levi felt the muscles of his arms contract. Where to start ? What to say ? A whirlwind of emotions and questions buzzed under his skull. And all that came out was his anger and that irrepressible need to feel the sting of Eren's fangs against his neck ...

This was totally contradictory.

Eren suddenly said, "I need a shower ..." Then, as if to illustrate his words, he sniffed the sleeve of his t-shirt: "I hate the smell of hospitals ..." Levi replied: Says the son of the guy who owns almost all the biggest hospitals in the country ... "

Eren frowned and then feigned innocence:" Oh. So you mean that garbage collectors are necessarily guys who love sniffing full trash cans and that Reapers are all subscribing to 'I kill monsters to live and assassination is my passion' Magazine?"

Suddenly Levi remembered the content of their discussion the evening of their meeting. In general, his very selective memories focused mainly on the moment when he realized that they had to be Mates and their unforgettable legs in the air ...

Eren had always been tongue-tight.

And they had both made no effort to jump first.  
A fact that Levi really should not have found as exciting. Not then were there so many unspoken and more important things that they had to discuss. Levi said, "The bathroom is the opposite door, at the other end of the room ..." He was about to turn his heels when Eren stopped him: "Hey! Sorry , but I do not have any spare clothing yet so could you ... "Levi stopped for a moment and then pointed over his shoulder:" You also know where my clothes are, I think ... " "

He sat on the couch and watched Eren as he walked into the bathroom.

His mind tried in vain to put his thoughts in order and organize more or less all the questions he had in mind. He felt he had to avoid directly addressing the most thorny subject, their Mate link, and focus on Mikasa ... the catch was that he had a hard time seeing how to talk about the One without mentioning the other, and vice versa. When Eren came out of the shower and looked at him, Levi felt his neck stiffen, as if to remind him that it was no doubt more urgent to put an end to this pain. Eren also seemed to feel this reminder. He advanced towards Levi like an automaton and dropped into the armchair facing him.

For a moment they did nothing but observe each other.

Eren had managed to dig up a t-shirt that Levi had not seen since his high school years and who obviously knew how to escape from his various spring cleanings just because it was black. The fact that it also showed him how well Eren's muscles could be defined. Levi let his eyes slide over the joggng pants that he wore underneath. They were too big at the hips and Eren had tied the elastic with at least two knots. Suddenly he sighed, "Armin kept telling me it was going to happen one day ... I must admit I did not imagine it would happen like that ..."

Levi retorted, bitterly: "Did you imagine Mikasa, at the age of eighteen, while in the midst of a teenage crisis, was going to do your dirty job and tell me that I had a kid?" Levi was beside himself and without even realizing it, he had displayed his aura of Alpha to express all his bitterness.

Eren had clenched his jaw and muscles were tense. At least in appearance.

For when he answered, it was with a calm that did not correspond to the flat and posture of his voice: "I know that what I did to you and what I did to Mikasa was not fair. But in vain would I bow and kiss your feet to ask for forgiveness, it will not make up for my mistake. I must say, however, that I had my reasons for doing so. So I beg your pardon, for the time lost ... even if it will not bring it back. You and I are well known ... "His gaze flashed as he added," But let's be clear, do not ever use your aura on me ... or I will make sure that Mikasa is the only child you'll ever have in your life."

Levi felt he had to take the threat seriously. When two Mates were marked, several phenomena resulted.

The first ?

Neither of them could have children with any other. They could separate, but they would then be condemned to sterility.

The second ?

During the first few months of marking, they were unable to live apart from one another without physical pain.

The third,

The Heat of the Omega could only be appeased by its Alpha. Alpha who experimented with what was called the Rut. First, once a month, then over periods of increasing distance. And this ; Until the end of their lives.

Fourth,

The Choruses of the two Mates came into resonance. Their energy was multiplied tenfold and a kind of 'conscience of the other' was created.

It was four laws that everyone knew about Terra Matera. A sort of sacred and ancestral bond that united absolutely all conditions so that they could bring into the world a prosperous and powerful family. They could not resist, they could not separate and they were twice as strong, so as to be able to protect their home against any possible invader.

Yet, Levi knew that Eren's threat was not as intimate as a vague promise of sexual scarcity. He was talking about cutting off his family jewels. Levi replied," You do not even try to justify yourself?

Eren raised his eyebrows and then spat out, "It's a word from Alpha that ... I've already apologized for not telling you anything about Mikasa and I mean every word when I say it. I'm sorry I hid your daughter's existence for so long. But apart from that, what am I supposed to justify?

Levi trembled with rage: "Are you kidding me, kid?" You discover that we are Mate and you cut out the next day like a thief! You were living in the corner and you knew I was looking for you, but you were stuck in your hole! Even after learning that you were in trouble!"

\- "And what?" Eren whispered. Levi stood speechless. Eren gave him a joyless smile: "Even if I had stayed, what would have happened? Hmm?"

-"We do not know! At least, you should have tried to find out!"

-"Oh, but it did not matter. I knew perfectly well how it was going to happen. At the time I was 16, I borrowed the name of my late mother from time to time to go have fun. I was a ghost, I say, a shadow, of which no one really knew the existence. Nobody knew I was an Omega except a few trustworthy people ... was I going to put my life and that of my father in danger to live a pseudo idyll with an Alpha that I had met by chance at a Gala?"

Levi received the reply as he could. Eren continued, "Even when I found myself in a jam, I could not suddenly resurface and sway you." Hi, it's me! Your one night stand that has no material existence for the next few years to come, I am pregnant as you see it, would you say that you keep it?'' He laughed bitterly: -"to be rash but not quite! Do you like your routine? I had no desire to impose myself in the life of a total unknown."

"We were Mates." A certain tension had tightened Eren's shoulders. Levi's voice was much more icy than he had expected. He had used the past tense when, paradoxically, they had never been so close to being real Mates then as at that precise moment, with the Mark in support.

Eren said, "All the more reason to have no desire to recross you any time soon. Levi was flabbergasted, although it certainly did not show on his face: "But, what's wrong with you?

"Who still believes in that fairy tale?" When we really look at what Mate's are, all that it reduces us to, is to be perfect breeders! It does not mean that we are going to sing happy days until the end of our lives! Just that we were programmed to fuck."

It was Levi's turn to tense. Eren sighed a new, joyless smile: "Well, you, Alpha, are designed to kiss. And me, simple Omega to gently spread my thighs and have kids." A silence. Eren ran a nervous hand in his hair, shivering: "I ... I do not think you're a bad guy, basically ... but you take that whole story from a typically Alpha point of view. I know the ' Dominants' write the laws ... but I have never considered myself wanting to be dominated in my life. For me, being an Omega ... it does not define who I am or what I aspire to."

"Why did not you have an abortion?" Silence this time became heavier.

Eren lowered his eyes and patted his thigh: "The Omegas are conditioned to carry children. Our protective instinct is at least ten times higher than that of any other Category. Once pregnant, we will do absolutely everything to bring the pregnancy to term ... of course, some struggle and end up asking for help from some doctors who work in the dark ... the experience is painful, traumatic ... one is Not sure how to come back from ..."

"So, if I understand you correctly, you gave birth to the kid out of spite." hissed Levi.

Eren looked at him and clenched his fists until his knuckles whitened: "No! That's not what I said! Listen ... " A nervous, trembling hand passed through his hair again:" ... My father also thought I was too young. He could have helped me. I had a choice. I reflected and ... "His voice had become very small:" I did not want to kill her. I did not want to kill our child or forget that night ... I love Mikasa ... "Levi felt at the time a great part of his animosity vanish in nature.

He was angry and The Heavens knew how wounded he was.

But Eren tried to be sincere and honest. Whether he was willing or not to hear his explanations.

Eren continued: "I do not know how to say it ... everything is too complicated. It's not like I'm not feeling anything at all ... but is it me that is experiencing all these things or is it a damned genetic predisposition? I had no desire to be found not only stuck as parents but also with each other ... It would probably have been Hell. I have my life, my desires ... this decision would have changed everything. I am different. Different from all these Omegas that you see strutting on the arm of their master like good dogs on a leash. I am neither a thing nor an extension of my Alpha. I do not need to be married, marked, possessed to find meaning in my life! He looked embarrassed: "I do not think you really want a guy like me. I have not been raised like the others, I will not minauder and even less lower my eyes then blush on command. I hate to be given orders ... " More Levi was silent and more Eren looked contrite:" You see? Can an Alpha really accept this kind of companion? "

Levi had no idea what he could say to that.

It was indeed the first time in his life that he met someone like Eren. He was an Omega, but he did not resemble any of them. And he even seemed to think that the others were indulging themselves in servitude when they thought no less. It was a role they were asked to play. And Eren had evidently refused to be one of those actors. Was it because Doctor Jaeger had raised him far from the dictates of the nobility? Was it something more fundamental?

In any case, Eren had just confirmed it. It was not that he felt nothing. Desire, need, urgency, lack. It was just that unlike Levi, if he let himself go, he risked losing everything. He did not want to be the toy of an Alpha. Or anyone else. He did not want either Mate's tie to decide his future or even his feelings ... Eren thought like an Alpha. Except he was born Omega. Levi wanted to admire him. Eren had to show extraordinary courage to assert himself in a world where all told him that he had no right, no need, no nature. But a part of Levi lamented the fact that Eren felt obliged to reject him to assert his independence. And he still felt angry that he had to suffer in the process ...

Eren gasped: "I am extremely grateful for saving my life. And I realize that one day we would have ended up crossing paths and that I should have assumed my choices ... I was just hoping that at that time ... I would be ready to face ... "He lowered his head with respect:" I'm sorry we put you in such a situation. I do not know how we'll get by, nor what life holds for us ... " He gently pressed a hand to his neck," But iv'e been a bad dog! "Levi raised his eyebrows, his arms crossed on his chest," Oh ... so you do feel it?"

"Because you also suffer? You've got a face that is completely expressionless, and with Mikasa I could get used to it ... But you are definitely the best!"

Levi looked away. Eren cleared his throat, "I guess I should bite you and stop us both from suffering for nothing ..." There was a long silence.

Everything was distorted.

Levi did not need to believe in the fairy tale to know that their history was definitely not the one he was to expect ... they did not know. They had a child together. They were not even sure to appreciate. Apart from this incredible physical compatibility and driving force of their relationship, what they shared? They were parents, maybe Mates but absolutely not lovers and even less in love with each other ... everything was really upside down. He wondered if others had already gone through this issue. Or if they had been content to accept the obvious and had resigned himself to the detriment of the future they had always imagined from the time they met their mate.

Eren and him, they were clearly not of this type.

Levi was sure that once the Mark was in place, at least, he would not suffer. And maybe then he would be able to think about the whole situation with a clear head ... clear mind. Eren added: "We are not compelled to force this ... even if you can not do otherwise than to live together ... I'm not asking you to be faithful or anything of that order ... and if you are not yet ready to have Mikasa call you Papa I could talk to her about it."

"Its good. Leave her out of it, She's only a kid, and I'm her father."

Eren nodded gravely. Then he replied: "Okay ... get to know us, make concessions and I'm sure we could manage to not hate each other ..." Then his eyes became shifty: "Um ... not that I think we can not find a viable solution when the time comes to think about it more seriously ... but for Heats and Ruts... "

Levi paused. The fact that Eren, true force of nature, feels very embarrassed suddenly, it was enough to tickle Levi's sadistic side. Eren was flounderiing clearly: "... do ... um ... you have someone in your life ... "

Levi, voluntarily left an awkward silence, and then he answered: "No. No one." Eren sighed,visibly relieved: "It's one less problem! FYI, I also have no one who ... "He paused.

Oddly, Levi had the intimate conviction that they both came to think about their only night together. At the time, they were in neither heat nor Rut ... the first month of cohabitation might be very complex. Eren quickly changed the subject: "So! Considering how things go during the first night of separation, I think it would be better if ..."

"You can settle down here. I have a very large desk which I almost never use. I will move into my room and you can arrange the room as you want." Eren looked serious, "Thank you ... I'll help you pay for our expenses ..."

"Mikasa is my daughter, I can pay for it, if I feel like it."

-" ... " Eren seemed about to say something and then changed his mind:" ... and the apartment ..."

"The building is mine ..."

" I can pay you rent ..."

"There is a savings account at the bank and poses-there anything left, Mikasa will always enjoy later." Eren sketched a smile:" So that's what an adult conversation looks like? I was almost certain that would eventually kill us in two minutes ..."

" I can not say I understand. I approve your choice or another. But at least you're being honest. And I am aware of your point of view ..."

" I think that in your place I would not have hesitated for a second and I would have still stuck a good right in the jaw. You know, just to make a point ..."

"Do not tempt me. D you have masochistic impulses or what?"A glint danced in the Golden ring of his green eyes: "It's a trick Omega, right? Masochism. I bet you, you're a sadist behind your sacred arias ancient statue ... "Levi held his grin. Their discussion had been too intense and his anger was not yet completely settled. He refused to feel the sort of relief, almost joyful that had taken a weight on his heart from the moment Eren had more or less implied that he still wanted to try at least to know.

There was still a lot of questions left outstanding ...

But didn't Eren just answer honestly? Levi tried the all out: "What are you doing in life?"

Eren seemed surprised:" Wow! So you really have listened to everything I said? And it does not make you feel weird to say that an Omega could have a job? I mean in general, they are taught art and exhibits to them for social gatherings. They spend their lives bask ..."

"I found you more than half dead under a heap of charred corpses in a dead brown field ... I think we can already drop the image of the gentle and docile Omega who plays the harp."

Eren laughed and Levi thought it was most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Eren waved his hand: "Okay! Okay! I surrender…. "He seemed to think a moment:" Um ... honestly, I really have no official job ... except maybe that it must be at least four years since my father completely abandoned financial management and all of the hoopla of our hospitals ..."

"Except I do not see the relationship between your job or lack thereof and the cascade of corpses." Eren grimaced:" Let's say I do believe in making the term 'Killjoy' or even 'Brown-Nose' a full-time job. I have already started to patent the idea ..."

"...that absolutely all your friends are too bizarre."

"Oh yes. Well ... you know. He is very rich and we do not work like you in a battalion, so we must find something to occupy our time ... "

Levi sighed:" I could let you go on and try to confuse me but I still prefer you to be honest. I have to know the history to know what I have to do in the future. Mikasa had fear for her life. Frankly I do not think she will make it much longer. She has no last name, does not go to school. I know that I haven't been her father for very long, but I do not need to be a genius to know that this kind of life is certainly not one in which a kid can evolve as she should."

"She is fine. Just because she doesn't follow the same route as everyone else doesn't make her a calamity or an oddity. Though you may think that of me, and why I became as I am ... Mikasa is different, and she will be all her life. I have no desire for her to find herself wanting to swim like the others while she's a bird. She is surrounded by loved ones and happy. She loves those who give her lessons and has no academic delay. The situation in which we were recently ... is different.."

"Like your visits to the hospital?"

Eren's gaze sharpened: "If we are gonna fight about how I raised Mikasa, then we can stop talking right now. I will bite you and move on."

"I want to adopt her." Big silence. Levi explained: "She does not have to go to school. Or even enter the system. But I want her to bear my name. I think you owe me at least that much."

Eren blinked, then a broad smile stretched his lips and he whispered," You really love her, don't you?"

Levi felt all funny. He was not yet ready to admit it. The question from Eren seemed intrusive.

Eren did not insist, as if he had read his mind he raised his arms, overcome: "Okay! We will discuss it, for now I have no objection. If it makes you happy ... "

Levi looked down at his hands and a memory came to him: "So ... you're a chorus of Fire ... and the apocalyptic scene in which we found you? You can explain it to me."

Eren seemed disappointed not to have succeeded in diverting attention from the subject. He cleared his throat: "Did you hear about the BZ49?" Levi nodded slowly and said: "Hanji told me everything ... at least everything she knows."

Eren raised an eyebrow," Oh ... I think she knows almost everything there is to know ... the last detail since the birth of Mikasa, I clearly had to eliminate this threat to our lives ... I do not want them to one day take her. I lived my whole life hiding. She shouldn't have to experience the same thing."

Levi was not sure of the merits of his venture. In order to accomplish this, he was taking the risk of leaving Mikasa in exactly the same trauma as him.

Carla Jaeger died for BZ49.

Did Eren intended to make this a kind of family custom?

Levi took his observation and Eren continued to explain: "My friends wanted to help me ... I guess it ended up going a little crazy ... we watched too many spy movies." He had unleashed a nervous laugh and Levi was certain that even if he was not lying to him entirely, he concealed an important part of history.

Levi asked, "Why is it that you have not requested police protection or help from the Special Battalion? Dr. Jaeger is an important figure of nobility."

Eren smiled:" Oh? And why is it that he needs to be protected exactly? The BZ49 does not exist. If a rumor begins saying that a noble invented a solution that allows demons to lurk among us without the Winged Battalion being able to flush them, can you imagine the panic? Not to mention it would blow the credibility of the Order. No, you're all alone on this one then. As a matter of fact some suspect the Council to be behind at least fifty percent of assassination attempts against him. If my father died, they would probably think that the problem of BZ49 would follow him to his grave."

Eren spoke of the whole matter casually, almost as if this was not the first time he had been questioned about it.

Levi wondered: "And the other fifty percent?"

Eren counted on his fingers: "There's the Mafia who want to sell to the highest bidder, they feed off the anguished fear that one day their Chorus will blacken, and the poor who know they do not have much time before the Transformation ... it still would sell better than any drug. Oh and there's also the second type of mafia, those who want to use it to hide the Degenerate Battalion and their mercenaries ... but hey, I'm sure you saw with your work and you are more aware than me at this point ..."

Indeed, several Squad missions were about finding and dismantling the organizations that helped degenerates hide in exchange for their service. The fact that Eren is aware of one of the best hidden Battalion missions was more than suspicious. Eren stared into his eyes and added, "... and then there is KW. The Kingdom would like to use the BZ to conceal spies and soldiers until the time they fulfill their role in the Free States ..." Levi froze .

The fact that Levi is part of a group of political refugees from the Kingdom was a secret. He also assumed Eren knew about the murder of his mother Kuchel Ackermann and that Levi was rescued by the Winged Battalion.

So he waved his hand as to indicate that he understood the deal: "So, rather than her being at their mercy, you decided to take the bull by the horns and to track me down and everything and leave Mikasa?"

Eren sighed:" I had no intention of abandoning her. I thought I could take advantage of it and let you meet each other. She asked a lot of questions about you and I felt she would soon ask to meet you ... I would have first made introductions and if you got along and you had accepted her ... I would have entrusted her to you."

"While you played commando amidst various bands of mafia bombers and spies. You're completely nuts."

"No. I am strong. I wanted to because I know I can."

Levi had recognized the look in his eyes. It was exactly the same look Mikasa had whenever she boasted of being gifted. He could not help but to smile.

Then he turned and asked again: "So ... the scene of Apocalypse ..."

Eren reached out and with a snap of a finger he made a bluish flame dance in the palm of his hand. On the other he conjured a circle and then gradually spread his palms while a huge fireball swelled between them. At the end he was holding in one hand the hugest and most intense fireball that Levi had ever had the opportunity to see in his entire career. Everything seemed so simple. He knew that Eren had no reason to lie, but he was far from suspecting that he could be in it for the truth. For this color, the fire that Eren was capable of producing as if nothing had happened, had to be at least 2000°. Levi felt all the air around them dry up. He could even feel his arm hairs begin to scorch and dry skin stretch slowly. He narrowed eyes and was about to ask him to stop his small demonstration when he opened his mouth and sucked the fireball as if it were a candy.

Levi's jaw dropped.

Eren laughed: "Even though I have seen that expression before, it is well worth the heartburn I will suffer during the next five days!"

Levi muttered," Asshole." If it had not been for the horrible tightness in his neck, Levi could find this situation pleasant. Eren apologized for having put them in this impossible situation. And indeed, it was all his fault. Well, almost everything ... he was not responsible because they are Mates. But basically, Levi could not totally let him be the sacrificial lamb. He had certainly never intended to marry someone, especially since he had no idea what effect his double chorus could have on his offspring and that he felt he was unable to protect anyone whatsoever. Yet he did not feel like a loser in this whole affair.

Even when getting used to this new life, this new dynamic, might be hell.

.Learning to live together.

Make concessions.

And know more.

For now, this vague feeling was rather neutral and friendly. It was perfect. It was much less stuffy and scary then the status of Mate. It was also much less invasive, so it still gave him that little personal space where he could always take refuge. From the moment he could stop being bothered by this horrible need to bite ... no doubt he would also be able to make the best of this lopsided situation. The most annoying thing was that Eren was able to make sense of things before him.

Without him noticing, a rather awkward silence fell between them.

Levi cast a quick glance towards Eren. He was muttering under his breath, the air quite disturbed. He was about to ask him what was bothering him when Eren exclaimed, "Good! Shall I bite you or not?"A new silence. Eren sighed: "Frankly, I do not see any one way to make it less annoying ... you got lucky that I was completely unconscious ..."

Levi growled, "Do it quickly ..." Eren replied: "Quick? I prefer to take my time."

Big silence.

Eren gave a nervous laugh, "Excuse me. Habit. With one of my friends ... it was a kind of stupid contest where one ... ok. I'll stop. Right now."

He jumped up and approached Levi with a firm step. Despite himself, Levi backed away, he did not like the light that danced in Eren's eyes.

"What are you thinking about kid?"

Eren retorted:" Oh come on! just five years difference!"

"That counts, yet you act like a kid!"

"Because you do not? Tilt your head a little so I can bite ..."

"You really do not make things easy!"

"If you like, I will knock you out. It will be both less embarrassing..."

"I'd like to see you try and hit me."

Eren gave him a defiant look, then smiled from ear to ear, "I think I can take you. Since i'm totally a kid ... "

Levi suppressed a growl. No doubt if Eren did not appreciate his aura, he would not like it if he growls at him. He was trying to avoid a diplomatic incident with this kind of thought. Levi closed his eyes for a moment. Everything was going well, it was just a mandatory procedure.

He gently tilted his head forward and felt the muscles in his neck were still stiff again, quivering with anticipation.

He heard the breathing of Eren accelerate, "Wow ... I think I could seriously get used to being dominate ... Alpha ..." A low growl left Levi lips as he threw him a dark look on the side. Eren raised his arms as to appease. Then without adding anything, he put a hand on the neck of his partner, just at the undercut. Levi thought he felt his fingers brush more than necessary the fluff that was there, but it was so fast that it was like he dreamt that caress.

Eren leaned softly, carefully.

Levi felt his breath on his neck, chills went up along his arms and before he knew if he was really ready or not, Eren bit.

Tongues of fire spread through his veins. A magic wave went across the whole apartment, quietly. Just a slight vibration which was only a pale reflection of the earthquake that shook the two as Eren sank his fangs deeper into his flesh. It's was way more than a little sting. He felt the tongue of the Omega tenderly lick the few drops of blood that threatened to spill down his neck. His heart was on the verge of implosion. Nothing was confusing or trembling. The colors, the smells, everything had changed radically. His world was completely widened suddenly as the fire devoured every cell of his being.

Eren pulled away with a start when the vessel was on the coffee table broke with a thud , into thousands of small pieces, and emptied black sand on to the floor.

Levi caught his breath, trying to enjoy the fact that Eren was too absorbed in the contemplation of this exploded vessel than to chase the blissful heat as it tingled all over his face. That had never happened to him before so he was not sure, but Levi had probably blushed. If he had thought a few minutes earlier, than the brand once shared would allow him to see more clearly, he was forced to admit that he was wrong. Terribly wrong. He felt strange, really himself but different. He felt the look of Eren upon him as if he was sending lasers with his eyes. And this scent from Eren, although subtle, that had suddenly come to tickle his nostrils, electrified his whole body.

If they thought this was uncomfortable before, now it was worse.

Eren cleared his throat: "Ok ... it's downright weird ... for you are the colors more ..."

"Let's go to sleep. The day was long." Levi sat up suddenly, refusing to look at him. His duly plated impassive mask on the face. A little taken aback, Eren blinked and replied, "Okay ... good night?"

Levi frowned:" You take the bed, you just barely got out of the hospi ... "

Eren panicked, "What? No! The sofa will be just fine"

"Do you really think it's time to play right now?"

"As if I could sleep in your bed! Dumbass!"

Levi threw him a dark look: "Did uou just call me ..."

"Dumbass? Yeah, Nutso Alpha idiot! Do you even know how you smell?"

When he said this with such a scandalized tone, one could almost believe that Levi stank. If it hadn't been for the slight redness on Eren's cheeks, Levi might have been offended by his tone. Eren lifted a finger not far from his face: "First on courting Omegas! We are super sensitive to auras and other territory marking smells! Then you'll get a first concession and stop swinging your fucking pheromones throughout this apartment!"

Levi raised an eyebrow. It fluctuated between amusement and surprise: "What do you mean by swinging my pheromones? "

Eren rounded on him in surprise:"Do not tell me you do not know how to disguise your aura and control your ..."

Levi looked perfectly clueless. Eren uttered a whimper and said, "Oh this is cannot be true. Because I live in a world of Alphas, just for Alphas! That is what is gained! I guess thats why they above all learned to crush the others ... at the same time with such a smell no wonder they were happy to kowtow with others smiling like idiots."

"I think I can say for myself and the masses that I do not appreciate the way you talk about my smell."

Eren pushed him, "Go! Go to sleep now! I will at least try to air out and make me a healthy space!"

"Kid ... " His voice was rumbling. Eren drove him until he entered his room, then he closed the door on them and threatened: "Tomorrow! First pheromone control lesson! Or I swear I will buy a spray, and when you feel the odor neutraliser throughout the apartment, then you will have something to be pissed about!" Then Eren muttered as if to himself:" It amazes me that no one approached you! And it completely covered Mikasa ..." Eren mumbling away from the door with a heavy step. Levi was left a little surprised staring at the closed door in disbelief.

What had happened exactly?

Eren had the gift of making the most solemn moments completely innocuous. To add drama to a daily note. Naturally do what nobody had dared to do before him. The hustle? Making more or less derogatory comments about the smell then treating him like a bad kid? Levi should already be making him swallow much of his teeth! He mechanically ran his hand over the neck. It still throbbed. He's been a bad dog, and yet a soft whirring, almost burning through his palm. The mark was placed around his Chorus, four points that resembled tattoo in purple ink. He had seen it on Eren's neck while he bent to pick up Mikasa.

Levi had much to learn about respect for his cheeky Omega, but not tonight.

He went to his closet and changed quickly. He got everything he had stowed in his pocket and placed it on his bedside table before lying down carefully. Mikasa came almost immediately to snuggle against him. It was a miracle that she did not wake with all this magic and all their racket. She must be really exhausted.

Levi sighed wearily, and closed his eyes.

 

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

 

This day was really long.

He had obtained a few answers to his questions. He had others, but they were less urgent. Things had ended better than he expected. He still felt the pain of palpitations in the back of his head but his muscles were relaxed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

He couldn't understand why, when in a semi-conscious state he found himself responding to the call that was vibrating his phone on his bedside table: "Hm ..."

"Levi?"

" Hm ..."

"This is Hanji!" Silence. She asked, "Are you sleeping? "

A question so magical that she was able to ask, thereby becoming a useless idiot. Levi opened his eyes and narrowed his eyes when his gaze fell on the illuminated screen on his mobile. 3:57 am. Astonished, he pressed the device again against his ear: "Hanji! It is 3:57 in the morning! Unless a bloody Degenerate army is currently organizing the barbecue of the year in your fucking garden, you'd better have a really great excuse!"

She paused," What? Already 3 hours!"

"3:58!" he hissed.

"Oh ! I have just left my lab, I was synthesizing and I did not realize what time it was ... sorry. I did not think it was so late. Or so early, as you prefer."

"I'll skin you alive. Like peeling a banana. Without even bothering to get my hands dirty ... " Mikasa moved to his side and he lowered his voice:" What's the problem?"

"I just ... wanted to know if you hit him." Silence again. Levi took a while to understand what she meant. So he answered, in an exasperated voice: "... I did not hit him."

"Oh no ! You killed him!"

"I did not do anything to him!" Mikasa protested before turning around and going back to sleep more soundly. Levi began to whisper: "He is sleeping in the living room, alive and I did not hit him! Happy?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"I was sure you were going to hit him! I would have hit him!"

"Yeah? Well I am an adult too. So we discussed what we had to discuss."

"You have everything set between the sheets? I hope this time you thought of using a cond..."

"I will hang up, and I stand by my promise to flay you alive!"

"Hold on! Are you really sure that everything is fine? You're not trying to hide a serious thing, right?"

She sounded genuinely worried. And although it has been enough to forgive her, Levi deducted 5% for waking him at night, he could not resist the idea of torture, "Oh. You mean like with you hiding the fact that I was a father for four years?"

"Levi! I already ..."

"Everything is fine. Now I'll hang up."

"Hold on! Do you think ... " Levi hung up and turned off his cell in stride. He closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep again.

Before the arrival of Eren and Mikasa in his life, he never had the notion of anyone calling at any hour for such trifles.

Finally, he did not of course want to get used to the almost permanent presence of these feelings. Eren was right to want to patent his idea, he was damn good at it.


	6. Dark Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, this is translator Rae. I am so sorry that it has taken this long to get chapter 6 up. My health has been really bad lately, but I love this story and I love translating it for Easyan and for you guys. I am now working on chapter 7 and I will do my very best to get it out as quick as I can. Thank you for your patience. Bless you all. \\(^o^)/

Chp. 6 Dark Instincts

  
Have you ever lost control?

Really lost control?

A loss of control is not something passing. It is not a little vertigo, that short moment when you realize that things escape you. It's not when you stumble. Or when you still have the opportunity to skid to the finish, and manage to catch up. It's not just making a mistake. No. Losing control is like a fucking car accident. This is when it is impossible to go back.  
When you really lose control, you fall.  
And that's all.

And when you regain consciousness, it is already too late.

You have a concussion, a broken leg, two or three cracked ribs.  
And the only question that comes to mind is this ...  
How did that happen?

 

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 

The music reverberated in shock waves throughout his body.

It was not just about dancing, Eren had gone into a real trance.

The body that was animated against his slowly followed the undulations of the music in a throbbing rhythm that creeped into the hollow of his belly and burned his entrails. Their lips fluttered, crushed one against the other and froze on the panting cadence of their gasps. Eren could feel the desire swell in his crotch and accelerate the erratic beats of his heart that thumped with the tempo of the bass. The hands clinging to his hips, possessive, firm, held him firmly glued to the muscular and supple body that inflamed each of his senses.

The delicious fragrant note that assailed him when Levi raised his chin even slightly, snatched groans from him and made him turn his head.  
Eren should have been used to being warm.  
But that heat, nothing could have prepared him for it.

They kissed until they lost their breath. As the rhythm of their pace was increasingly different than the dancers’ around them, they were slowly pushed back by the successive waves of moving bodies until they were close to one of the walls of the room . Levi pressed Eren against the rigid surface behind them, and without losing a moment his powerful arms lifted him from the ground. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's hips to stabilize. Their two erections touched and in a few pelvic movements, Eren was about to cum in his pants. Bewitched, he put his head forward and dipped his nose where the smell that fogged his mind was the strongest. Then he licked the skin, shivering with pleasure when he realized that not only could this smell be breathed, but also tasted. There, when he picked up the pearls of sweat that had appeared at the base of his partner's neck.  
The deep roar that Eren managed to snatch from Levi nearly sent him straight to Nirvana.

Eren liked the idea of having managed to please him.  
It gave him a sense of unprecedented pride and accomplishment.

He wanted to make him completely mad for him. He was ready to offer himself wholly, to bring to him good will if it could bring to Levi the smallest satisfaction. Eren moved his hips as if to encourage the jolts of the Alpha, which banged his back hard against the icy wall.

Levi firmly pressed his hands into the flesh of Eren's buttocks and the increasingly violent rubbing of their crotches made him moan a little louder.

As if to silence him, their kiss became more languid, more damp, more burning. But this time, when they drew back to resume their breath, Levi bit Eren's lower lip before sucking on it greedily. Eren was being eaten ... and it was amazingly good. They might have gone further while in this crowded room, but it was not exactly what their instincts dictated to them.  
A den. Security. Intimacy.

The intensity of the feeling of possessiveness which swelled deep within them was such that they could no longer bear the slightest presence around them. Eren wanted, no Eren needed to be taken away from here. In a place where the Alpha, his Alpha, would belong to him alone. A place where they could be one to another, one for the other, united. Far from the prying eyes that were beginning to dangerously draw on the sensitive chord of the monster of domination that was lurking in Levi.  
In less time than they had to say, they found themselves outside.

Eren did not know how the Alpha had the strength and direction to guide them along the road, but that was exactly where they were. Eren still clinging to his partner, their two bodies pressed against each other. He was already a trembling and groaning mess at his mercy. A small group of revelers had called a taxi. It was enough that Levi approached, his aura of Alpha, crushing, fully deployed around Eren and him like a gun that would have been pointed straight at their temples, so that the revelers retreated shivering with fear, Their eyes resolutely lowered to the ground, and gave way to them.

They climbed into the taxi, and Levi grumbled an address, and almost immediately, Eren's burning and trembling body against his, undermined any logical connection. They kissed, touched and rubbed one another for almost the entire journey.  
Eren would never know that the head of the driver didn't move the whole time, but it was a safe bet that the heavy aura that enveloped them prevented him from even glancing back.

Eren would never know whether Levi had paid for the ride, or even how.

All that he had been able to think of at that time was the sweetness and eager pressure of Alpha's lips against his skin as they rubbed their pelvises in a jerky cadence.

Then they found themselves in the elevator, in the hall and finally, as the door of Levi's room closed behind them, Eren felt completely at home. Safe. All around him, the captivating smell of the Alpha was distilled into a constant dose, like an indoor perfume. An odor that was in the sheets against which Eren stirred lasciviously, hoping vaguely to cover his whole body with it, while Levi unbuttoned his shirt. It was also in the air, diffused. And finally, in a higher concentration, on the skin of the body that hung over him, on his knees. Eren filled his lungs as the Alpha dominated, breathless. One of Levi's fingers inadvertently brushed against one of his nipples, and the surprised groan that escaped him blew the last notch of security that allowed them to hold back.

When Levi snatched Eren's clothes from his body, his eyes burning with desire, Eren considered that he had just been given the green light to do the same.

The Alpha, panting, soon covered him with all his weight and Eren had the impression that he was born to live this moment. He was entirely enveloped in his scent, every fiber of his being called only to one thing. The Domination. He wanted to be crushed, quartered, filled from top to bottom. He could already feel the damp, almost dripping of his intimacy that smeared the sheets. In other circumstances, he would surely be embarassed. But now, while Levi suddenly lifted his legs and then moved to position himself between his thighs, Eren was rather proud to be ready to welcome him, to feel him deeply embedded in him ...  
His Alpha.

Eren groaned plaintively, almost imploring moanings, which bore witness to but a small percentage of the desire which devastated him entirely.

And finally Levi impaled, brutally. He filled him all at once, to the hilt. Eren's body jerked as a cry mixing deeply in pain and an intense burst of pure pleasure caressed his throat. He had a moment of empty passage, his breath cut off, then the quivering sensation of his flesh, which throbbed against his partner's erect limb, drew a shudder. More. He needed more. He heard himself moaning, half conscious of the words that were leaving his lips: "It is ... it is so good! Ah! You're so ... I'm ... I want more ... Levi, move ... "With a movement of the hips he tried to illustrate his words ... it was all that was needed to start the most swinging tango of their life.

Each thrust sent him into orbit, and the groans that escaped him filled the silence with a certain obscenity. All these little things that accumulated so that absolutely each of their movements were the source of an indescribable discharge of feverish chills. Their scents mixed, the sudden perforations of their basins, the palpitations of the pounded cavern of Eren. When Levi enjoyed him for the first time, Eren felt such a feeling of fullness that he poured out slick almost instantaneously between their two torsos.

This sensation had no equivalence.

The Omega stamped, swallowed up in a voluptuousness which had neither name nor comparison. He was satisfied, happy, fully filled. There, safe, under the weight of his Alpha, he had found the only place that really mattered in the world. Wrapped in his perfume, huddled against his chest, floating on the edges of enjoyment ... that was where his place was. Nothing was more important than the caresses that his lips put on the neck of his Alpha, and he felt that he was fully happy.  
And yet, already with the warmth of their frolics, this divine contentment was fading.  
Like a drug addict, Eren undertook to revive Levi's ardor. He encouraged him in his sensual voice, covered him with caresses and attention, carrying them both more often than he could count on the banks of the most complete pleasure.  
Intoxicating the room with its bewitching effluvium ...  
... it was the first time that the Omega that slept in Eren manifested the full extent of his power.

The next day had a cooked aftertaste.

  
Eren opened his eyes to an immaculate white ceiling. that he didn't recognize. He fluttered as his still muddy mind tried, as best he could, to remember what had happened the night before. Jean, the gala ... Levi Ackerman. Eren blinked and then his heart went off triple gallop.

Holy Shit!

What exactly happened?

He had his head resting on a firm and supple surface, and the slow breathing he could feel against his face did not bode well. He slowly opened his eyes, as he prayed, knowing that it served no purpose at all. Eren hoped to find himself in an incredibly realistic and delirious dream. Levi's beautifully drawn face appeared to him in close-up. Eren felt the red rise to his cheeks. He became fully aware of his position and of all that had happened the day before. In reality, it was memories so keen that he wanted his memory to put at least five filters ... he would have preferred to be able to tell himself that he had been completely drunk.

But that was not the case.  
Deep inside him, he did not need to say the word aloud to know exactly what had just fallen on him.

He had met his Mate.

A realization that made an icy chill run along the spine.  
He gritted his teeth. "No! No ! No ! This is not true!"  
He sat up suddenly and stifled the howl of pain that had just struck him. Let all those who thought that Omegas were machines designed for sex know ... THIS WAS FALSE! His body felt like jelly, and he was not even sure he could walk properly. Yet he would have to walk and even run, to get out of this situation.  
He had met his Mate and contrary to everything he had always believed, he had not been strong enough to control his Omega drives.

Almost immediately, this revelation conjured the image of a body. Without life. Thrown across another corpse in a large puddle of purple, almost black blood smeared the ground. A knife slackened with his open hand ... then the sound of metal against the floor as it finally dropped.

Eren held the heart high.  
He swallowed the bitter bile which had just risen up his throat. The acidity had almost burned his trachea.  
His heartbeat started again. Stronger, more erratic.  
"I'm not like her. I'm not like her ... "  
But to repeat it was not enough to make this statement more truthful.

In fact, Eren had shown no restraint. Not the least resistance, and just like her, he had given himself entirely, without the slightest ounce of self-control. He had groaned like a whore, and he had even encouraged the man who was crushing him under his assaults. He had liked to be his thing ...:   
"Do not look at me like that! You think you're better than me, maybe? But it's wrong ! You're an Omega too, and one day you'll be so miserable! It's not something you can control, you have it in your blood! I too was like you before ... "

Eren was dizzy. The smell of Levi gave him nausea. Too powerful, too invasive. A part of himself wanted to roll into a ball and forget himself in those sheets.  
"I'm not like her!" "

He pulled himself out of the bed, clenched his teeth, and staggered to the little pile of clothes where he thought he saw his trousers ... which were in pieces. " Shit!"

He raised his eyes, there, a wall cabinet ... He stepped forward, his legs trembling and tears of rage rolling on his cheeks as a pitiful sobbing escaped him. His instinct revolted against his will. Eren froze in front of the cupboard, breathless. 

"Move! Move! Get out! You're my body! And that man over there was nothing but an illustrious stranger!"  
Pain took precedence over everything else. He took advantage of it to open the closet and grabbed the first clothes that fell under his hand. He put them on, feverishly, and without losing a second grabbed his shoes with one hand.  
He had to get out of there.  
And quick.

He arrived in front of the elevator, and finally, freed from the influence of Alpha pheromones, he was able to breathe normally. A lung full. He sank into the elevator before it even finished opening its doors. Leaning against the wall, he put on his shoes with a trembling hand. He had to put as much distance between him and this apartment. Between him and Levi Ackerman.   
"I did not choose him ... an Omega does not choose ..." He clearly saw in his mind the image of her thin lips as she pronounced these words, her face half swollen...: "He likes to hit me. So, I suppose I like to be hit ... It's not as disgusting as it sounds ... it's what excites him .."

When he stepped out of the building, Eren was breathless.  
The high-rise buildings of the city center did nothing to alleviate his dizziness.  
A taxi was advancing in his direction. He practically threw himself in his way to stop him. Once the vehicle was driving slowly but surely home, Eren allowed himself to sob.  
He was not like her, because unlike her, he had found the courage to run away.

 

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

 

When he went home that time, his father, Jean and a few soldiers were waiting for him in the lobby.

They were visibly on the war path, ready to rake the whole city in search of him. Eren, lost in those tall clothes, looking haggard, felt miserable. Their worried faces and inquisitive looks ... he could not stand them. While they were considering the worst, he was fucked like a whore by the first Alpha who had fallen into his claws. What had led him to believe that he was invincible? Until then, no other Alpha had ever been able to do so, or even cause him to shudder. Their aura, their power, Eren was in every way superior to them. Rather than like her, he thought he was the worthy son of his mother ... an independent and powerful Omega.

Big mistake.

His imprudence had thrown him to the wolf.  
... without any pun.

"It's not something you can control, you have it in your blood!" I too was like you before ... "  
Eren clenched his teeth and tried to prevent this pernicious voice from overlapping with the still lifeless recollection of this lifeless body abandoned on the floor like waste. His father's arms closed around him. "I was sick with worry"

His contact, his smell, immediately enabled him to regain his footing. Grisha was also an Alpha, yet he was absolutely not as frightening as Levi ... his Mate. Because with his father, and with all the others also, Eren remained Eren, master of him, whatever happens ... At this thought, his stomach contracted. Grisha continued: "Our sources have confirmed that a new assassination attempt will take place! We must go right away ... "

Eren blinked repeatedly:"What?" He understood better why Keith was in their apartment at this time of the day ...  
His eyes met Jean's, who was confused and detailed.  
Eren looked away, a violent sting of shame turned his guts. Jean knew. Jean suspected ... Grisha had pulled him aside and held him at arm's length: "You have a funny smell ... where are your clothes?"

Eren made the greatest effort in the world not to crack and reveal everything, at the time, he was unable to say where this force came from. He smiled: "I was at a party with Jean after the gala and I think I was a little too amused, nothing alarming ..." Grisha frowned and the green of his pupils became a little more ominous. But before he continued his interrogation, Keith intervened: "I am relieved that we could find the Prince so quickly, it will save us from losing precious time that could compromise your security in the long term ..." 

Jean seemed contrite, he trembled with emotion: "I'm sorry ... it was my duty not to take my eyes off him..." Eren frowned irritably at seeing him bear the responsibility for what had happened: "I am responsible for my actions Jean! Its not your fault! "  
In fact, he was glad to have lost sight of Jean before everything happened. Eren was not stupid, the presence of his friend at his side, would probably have changed nothing. In the end, Levi would probably have punched Jean to separate him from his Omega. And Eren, in full trance, would have encouraged the angry Alpha while he punished the imprudence of Jean who had dared to put himself between his property and him. His Alpha.  
Eren repressed his heart.

  
Keith sighed, "We'll see that later. For now, we must leave this place ... and quickly. Eren tried to look annoyed: "Where are we going this time?"

 "Maria."

"How long?"

"Three months ... maybe seven or eight ... depending on how quickly the guard can eliminate the threat to Shinganshina ..."   
Eight months ... Eren quickly stifled the desperate screams of the Omega who saw his Mate move away. He clenched his fists to silence the lack, urgency and all those aberrations that threatened to obscure his judgment.

He had to put more distance between Levi Ackerman and him.

 

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

 

The distance did not change much.

It was certain that at least Eren no longer had to be afraid that he would find himself in his pajamas at the foot of Levi's building, neck offered and pants soaked with desire as long as he agreed to hold him in his arms again, but that did not stop him, when he felt a little too nervous, when the Omega refused to let him sleep, to go to the suitcase that he never emptied when they were traveling (To always have luggage up close in case of a hurried departure) and to recover the clothes of the Alpha. He then stuffed his nose and let himself be swallowed by his odor. Only then could he calm down. Once, he had used it to relieve his sexual frustration ... but after that he had felt so dirty and pitiful, that he had promised never again.

After a month, Eren had become more or less used to having a heavy heart and even worse sleep than usual.

It was not until the cravings had added to the list of his symptoms that Eren had begun to ask himself real questions about his state of health ... stomach twisted with fear, he had waited in vain for the first signs of Heat ... then two weeks after the scheduled date, Eren understood that something was wrong. Except he refused to believe or even think about it. He was still fighting with all his strength his instinct, he had no desire, besides, to confront the terrifying idea that was pregnancy.

His denial lasted another month and a half.

It was the visit of Armin, traveling to the country of Maria to accompany his grandfather on a diplomatic mission, which made him face the facts. Eren had long been a master in the art of concealing his smell and controlling his aura, so it was quite another thing that had allowed the blond to discover his secret.

What betrayed him was their friendship.

As much as Eren remained on his guard in the presence of Grisha, Armin's presence made him feel at ease. He was so relaxed that he forgot to watch his actions. By the time he came back to sit next to his best friend, pieces of breaded chicken and a pot of chocolate spread in each hand, a line had been crossed. That had been too much. Armin, nervous, exclaimed, "Damn, Eren! That's disgusting ! How can you swallow something like that? You either burned your taste buds or you're pregnant!" 

Eren, astonished, his mouth still full, had collapsed, and he had told him everything. Stunned, Armin had ended by saying: "This damn Ackerman is not asexual?" Eren glared at him: "If my last pregnancy test does not tell anything, then no! Far from there! I'd even say he's a hell of a sniper!” Armin had grimaced. Took time to recompose and said, "You have to tell him Eren ..."

" No." 

His voice had been categorical. But Armin said, "Yes! You can not raise this child alone!"

" Why ? Because I'm an Omega?"

Armin had shivered under the intensity of his gaze, then he shook his head vigorously: "Not at all! Do not make me say what I did not mean ..."  
"He surely took me for an Alpha ... I always play the Alpha when I'm having fun. They are so accustomed to see the Omegas as poor fragile things that he did not have a single second to believe otherwise that night."

" In that case, Levi Ackerman is currently going out of his way to find an Alpha, knowing full well that putting his hand on such a Mate will only bring him trouble! Our society only accepts homosexual relationships when they happen between Alpha and Omega ... the others are deviants. I'm sure he knows it as well as we do, and yet he's looking for you Eren. He already interviewed Jean several times ... "

A panic clasped his heart:" I ... I can not see him again Armin! I can not ... not ... so fast!"

Armin had let out a silence. Then he asked in a small voice: "Eren ... you still think about what happened to your aunt, don't you?" Eren froze.

Armin tried to reason with him: "Eren, Levi Ackermann is not like that Alpha ..." 

Eren had cut short the conversation: "I already have enough problem like that, right? Don't you think?"

It was the first time that Armin saw him so unsure of himself, almost fragile, and he had no desire to continue to insist. Eren was a force of nature. A little tyrant in grass ... this story of Mate was gnawing at him. Armin could not bear to see him so troubled. So he had made the decision that any good friend would have done in his place. That of supporting Eren.  
And a decision he had to make a lot faster than he had thought.

The day Eren had to announce the news to his father.

He had dropped the bomb as quickly as possible, as if to prevent his father from having too much time to think about it. Grisha and he were sitting in their living room in their own apartment, in the country of Maria. His father's gaze was lost in vagueness. For a long moment his aura had been so confused that Eren barely dared look him in the face. In the depths of it, he tried to silence the little voice that screamed that from that moment, everyone was going to see him as he was. An omega slut in heat who had gone and impaled himself on the first dick that came by and ended up pregnant.

Do you find that imagery?

You should hear all that is said about the Omegas, their supposed constant need to be fucked, their prowess in bed. What they say about their smell, their attitude ...

Besides that, Eren was still very polite.

Except that before he met Levi, he felt entitled to look down on all these ignoramuses. Those idiots who in fact had never seen a real Omega in their lives. It was true that the Omegas of the Haute were delighted in their status as a living doll. They played the artists, delicate and sensitive. They were exhibited as trophies. They were taught to minauder and smile to order before they were old enough to walk. They knew that by playing the card of the fragile and precious creature, one would forget their existence, one would assimilate them to objects and finally, that they would be protected and fully happy.

Eren had put all his soul to distinguish himself from this image.

He had grown up in the shadow of the most extraordinary Omega in the world. His mother. Carla Jaëger, who had never, in all her life, bent her back in front of anyone. Not even before his father who had been her Mate ... much to the chagrin of Ophelia Hemel, her little sister ... Omega too ...

And today?

Eren was clearly on the dangerous slippery slope that would probably lead him as low as Ophelia had finished. After stabbing her Mate, who deceived her, she then committed suicide..

If only his infidelity had been their only problem...

Tears came to his eyes and Grisha, surprised, put his hand on his shoulder: "Eren?"   
His silence had ended by breaking the self-loathing of his son, already very fragile: "You must think that I am a real slut! "

Grisha gritted teeth: "Eren!" His authoritarian tone forced him to look him in the face, despite the obvious shame on his tearful face. Grisha sighed, "Never! I would never think of such a thing! You know…"

" I ... I did not want to ..."

"He raped you?" His father's aura suddenly became so threatening that even Eren was forced to feel a hint of fear. He hastened to contradict: "No!" 

It was frequent, that the first sexual intercourse of an Omega is nothing more than a rape. It was hard to prove that the act had been non-consenting when enough alpha pheromones were able to turn the most recalcitrant Omegas into wet meat, ready to be eaten. Eren explained: "I thought I was better than that ... it did not matter their Level, the strength of their aura, no Alpha had yet managed to make me tremble ... But he was different. I felt it from the beginning, yet I wanted to play with fire ... I thought I was controlling the situation and now ..."

"How many months of pregnancy are you? If I understood correctly, it was before we got here ... three months?"

Eren looked down. He dressed slightly more ample his days. The hump was tiny but the fact of hiding the truth made him extremely aware of the small bulge in his belly. Grisha suddenly said, "I can help you have an abortion." 

The horror widened Eren's eyes as in a purely instinctive defensive reflex he retreated, both hands placed on his stomach. He glared shamelessly.

Grisha looked at him with compassion, not the slightest trace of judgment or even aggressiveness: "I see it often in Omegas patients. Even if they are pregnant after a rape, they categorically refuse to abort. Because for individuals in your Class, the instinct for protecting children is at least ten times stronger than for others. Even if they risk ruining their lives, Omegas can not take action ... It all starts with a certain denial of pregnancy. They are as if they had the time to decide later what to do with the child ... "

Eren, dry mouthed, remembered that during the first month, he had more or less tried to convince himself that he had time to make a decision ...

Grisha continued: "Then, after the second or third month, hormones have finished playing their role. Their body knows it is pregnant and will do everything to ensure the well-being of the fetus until it matures ... But the mental pressure is too high and after delivery, it often happens that the Omegas kill themselves, unable to bear the idea of being able to give birth to the child of

their rapist.”   
Everybody always talked about Omegas who lived in security, adopted and pampered by a noble family. They had a nobless title and a prestigious image. But too often we forget to mention those who never accepted to be taken by the agent of Public Health.

Of those who lived far from big cities, in the ghettos …  
These, were not so lucky.

For Alpha, it was enough to successfully crush the will of an Omega through his aura to perform what was called the Submission. Then they sleep with him and bite him in the neck to move to the second stage. Called the Claim. Thus, the Omega in question found himself unable to have children with another male. A handy fact when the Omega was doing business in prostitution. The most common trade of undeclared Omegas ... Grisha and Carla were accustomed to come to their aid. They lavished them with their care and advice, but most were too far gone to really want to get out that system...

Eren’s aunt, Ophelia, had also worked hard to release them of their conditions, and improve the lives of the poorest.  
She was brilliant, bright and soft.

Eren had three super heroes in his life. His world revolved around them. He drank in their every word ... So that when he passed the famous test after having turning five years old and he was categorized Omega, he was incredibly proud and happy to think that he would be like his mother. Or like his aunt Ophelia. They had made the journey to the country of Maria, where Ophelia was living. To discover that she had found her mate. Like Carla, Ophelia had grown up in the slums, surrounded by soldiers. Although she had some men at her service, she didn’t have a lot of power, it was Carla, her older sister, that was the heir worthy of Hemel’s Secret. 

Ophelia knew the dangers incurred by her category, and above all she was aware of all the ancient texts that spoke of the link Mates and how everything was supposed to happen. With respect, love and understanding of each other.  
It was not enough to save her.

Her Alpha Mate was a violent man and he had a serious self-esteem problem. He abused his power and humiliated her as soon as the opportunity arose. But their relationship was so sacred that even the Guard charged with protecting Ophelia had no way to help her. If they tried to attack him, she immediately threw herself in their way to protect him. When Carla had asked her to watch Eren that day, he had immediately noticed something different. Ophelia was trying to hide her injuries under her clothes. She had a guant look and a fleeting gaze, but she had made the effort to put a mask on her face and pretended to have become awkward now that she was pregnant.

Carla had visits to make around the corner, so she had not lingered before leaving.  
Everything went fairly well until her Mate came home from work and surprised them while they were reading a copy of a very old book, of who the Hemel family were the guardians. The man was illiterate, and never wanted to learn to read because of simple pride. He couldn't stand these Alphas of the city, who, in his mighty opinion, did not know other things than strutting in their finery and who thought everything about life is simple. So, to see Eren and Ophelia, reading together, had been an affront to him. The Alpha had the impression that they taunted him, and he tried to throw the books in the fire.

As Carla had explained how the writings of Hemel family were precious, Eren had naturally intervened. The Alpha had pushed him so hard that Eren almost fainted after his head was banged against the wall. When Ophelia realized with a cry of horror that her husband had no intention of stopping, she had thrown herself over Eren and had protected his body.

With each new blow, Eren found himself praying harder and harder that his aunt would stand up and defend herself.  
He knew his aunt was strong. Much more than him! This man was only an Alpha Level 3!

Ophelia could and should defend them!

But she did nothing. She caught the blows without moving. While Eren, prisoner of her arms, screaming, crying, begging her to defend herself. Once he had hit her enough to feel relieved, a glimmer of another kind was kindled in the man's eyes. He dropped his fly, put his hand on the head of his wife and kept her in this position, squatting on the ground, vulnerable. Her body positioned to protect Eren who was pinned against the wall, crying.

And then, without considering her pleas of "No! Not in front of the boy! I beg you ! "He had penetrated.

It was first time Eren faced this kind of scene. The first time he became aware of this dimension in relationship, he was five and it was his first encounter with the very idea of sex ... The smell of Alpha had invaded his nostrils, stronger and more suffocating every second. Eren’s spirit had been unable to assimilate what was happening before his eyes, was transfixed in horror as the scene engraved in his memory, the sounds and the images took a taste and tarnished color. Those of fear and disgust.

The cries of pain driven from his aunt soon began to turn into moans of pleasure because the Omega was responsible for catering to any desires at the convenience of its Alpha.

It did not take long to finish.

Once the deal was done, the man sat up and dressed properly before declaring: "He stinks of Omega from ten thousand kilometers away! Its time he knows what awaits!"

Eren shaking like a leaf and a panic impulse shook his whole body to the idea that the man could go after him too, but the Alpha only threw him a scornful look before walking away as if he had suddenly been exorcised all his evil demons. He exclaimed: "I'm going to the bar." Before slamming the door behind him. Eren, mortified had watched his aunt and he had no choice but to find that the image he had of her, had changed. Forever.

She was strong, but she had not defended them.

Why ?

She even allowed him to humiliate her like Eren would have never thought possible.

Ophelia seemed to feel the look he posed to her and she had stared back. The mask had fallen. Eren saw only the exhausted and broken woman ... there was in it such pain that he wondered why he had not seen it before. He wanted to comfort her, but he was unable to form a coherent thought. She wrinkled her mouth, as if to cry but instead, it was a poisonous venom that had sprung from her lips: "Do not give me that look! You think you're better than me maybe? But you're wrong! You're an Omega too and one day you will be miserable! This is not something you can control, its in your blood! I too was like you before ... I did not choose ... he is not the man that I chose! It does not happen like in those damn books we read boy. Shit was done to us since then! Oh sure, Carla, she succeeds in absolutely everything! Even her Alpha is the stereotype of the ideal man! ... But you see, it could have been it for me!" 

She was screaming almost, with the glossy look of madness on her face:" One does not choose, not when you’re an Omega ... So yes, it's true he loves banging me. But it is perhaps also because I like to be hit, right? ... It is not as disgusting as it looks ... and that's what excites me ... "Eren stared too shocked to move a muscle.  
She did not even seem to know who she was or even what she really felt.

And Eren, although he was unable to grasp what was happening before his eyes, would be unable to forget these words. Ophelia sat up and then announced: "Do not tell your mother. Eren. Do not tell your mother, got it? It is well, him and me ... We’re good ..."

He nodded, too confused to do anything. Ophelia had everything tidy, and fixed up his new injury, so when Carla came to recover Eren, it was only the pale face of her son that put a bug in her ear. It was not until bedtime that Eren finally cracked and told everything to his parents.

All three went to Ophelia house the next day to fix it, but they were already too late. She had murdered her husband, then had killed herself.

Eren knew what rape was. He knew only too well what it was like. This morbid bestiality, the disappearance of the will of the Omega to bend to the desires of the Alpha who controlled them ...

So he knew that it was not what he had lived with Levi.

Of course, it was a little abrupt. Passionate. But it certainly was not what Eren had seen that day. Even so, even if they were both guided by pure instinct and controlled by their urges, Eren could feel a certain sweetness, some fragility ... something profound and human while entwined. Then, morning came and everything was confused. At that moment he could not help but wonder if he was not being swept up as his aunt had been before him. Even if Levi, at least, had not been aware of the power he could exercise over Eren ...That night…He had met his mate.

And he could not stay. Not when everything had remind him of Ophelia and her Mate...not when he was lost and scared...  
Many things had make this an impossible situation. Like the fact that Eren Aurion is not even supposed to exist. The fact that they had only just met ... and that voice, that terrible voice, which kept screaming that he would end up like Ophelia ... deprived of freedom, identity ... reduced to the status of a vulgar rag doll ... He was terrified at the idea. He could not really trust Levi but ... 

"He did not rape me, Daddy." He was saying it for the first time out loud, honestly aware of the total full truth of this statement. "He did not rape me, so I would not want to kill this child. Or kill myself ... I'm not like her... " He did not need to say more than that, for his father to understood to what he was referring.

Grisha affectionately patted him on the back: "Of course not! You're like your mother, Eren. A force of nature. Sometimes I would even like you to be a little more like me ... " 

Eren chuckled in spite of himself, " Dad, you're a disaster. I believe that you are reputed to be the most bizarre noble of the Free States ..."

"At this point?" 

"The fact that you do not know your own reputation ... proves that it is not unfounded." 

They were silent for a moment then Eren asked, "You really think I'm like Mom?" 

Grisha nodded: "Of course. You do not need a mate, a husband or protection, you’re nothing like Ophelia. You’re strong, Eren ... but you must know that we will always be there for you. If you decide to keep that baby, we will support you ... "

He had barely finished speaking that Eren already knew what he planned to do," I'll keep it. I'll keep it and I will raise it alone. With your help."

Grisha left a silence ,then Eren's look shone again with a determined gleam, "I can do it? ..."

"Yes ... you can do whatever you decide if you really want ..."

"I can do it! I know, that's what I want. I want to keep the ..."

Grisha interrupted, "But Eren, we need you to be... aware of something. This situation ... "Eren lowed his gaze. Grisha nevertheless continued: "This situation won’t be a secret all your life. This child will grow, and when they want to know who their father is and how things have come to this ..."

"But I…"

"You have to promise me that when the time comes, you will try."

"I'll try ...?"

"Yes. That you will not flee, that you will try, for you and for the child’s father to give you both a chance to know you, and be parents or more... I made the mistake once with Ophelia, I will not do it again. When the time come, if Levi Ackerman abuses his power with you ..." A menacing breeze twirled the curtains in the room and outside, a violent blast vibrated the windows, "...Alpha Level 5 or not, I would undertake to reduce him to shreds ... "

Eren smiled softly. In reality, he was scared to death, and he wanted to admit that he was not nearly as sure of himself as he seemed.

But at least he had made this decision by and for himself.

He would keep this child. 

It might be unfair to the unknown that was Levi Ackerman. No, if he were sincere, Eren knew it was unfair that Levi did not have a say in all this, but he also knew that their cohabitation in the current state of things, was impossible.  
Eren was an Omega, and just like Carla Jaëger, he did not allow that to define who he was or what he could aspire to. He would be the best Moe. Assume the role of heir to the secret of Hemel. Put an end to all these assassination attempts, and continue his mother’s Work...

…the Harmony project.

He would never lose against his instincts.Though they shared the same blood, he was not Ophelia. He was much stronger than that.

The next time he would face Levi Ackerman, it would be as a man. Ready to face anything. Master of himself and his destiny. He would pay the price, take the consequences of his actions. He would also face their Mate relationship.

But for now, he would cook especially good grilled chicken and gently cover it with a chocolate sauce.

Conversations with existential purpose?... that turned the stomach.


	7. My Tiny Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm so sorry that this has taken forever. Please don't hate me too much, but here is chapter 7, finally.

Stiff, aching, puffy.

  
Eren was seven months pregnant and the trip back to Sina was far from having been fun. Eren wanted to spit in the face of all those who presented pregnancy as a blessing. Again, there was terrible misinformation about the reality of Omega's conditions during this period. Okay, he had clear and brilliant skin, his hair had grown at least ten centimeters, and the few pounds that he had gained was perfect, because he usually tended to burn too many calories because of his powers . But was it really worth it? 

"She hates me!" 

Armin, seated in his chair, with a book in his hand, rolled his eyes. "Of course not. She is not even born yet, and I can assure you

that for now."

"Armin, stop probing my baby's mind!"

"I can't help it! It's very relaxing and ... she loves you Eren!"

"You look like a junkie. Stop doing that, you'll get upset ... "

Jean stared at Eren, his mouth half open, as in the last twenty minutes (the moment he had set foot in Armin's private room) he could not seem to recover. No matter how many times Eren had told him that he was pregnant, there was a big difference between knowing and seeing. Now, you had to believe it. Touching Eren could have helped, but Jean's survival instinct shouted that it would be better to try his luck by putting his hand under the lawn mower rather than trying to touch the bulging belly that faced him.

Eren, impervious to his bewildered look, added while staring at Armin: "If she loves me, then she's bound to be a sadist! Otherwise why would she hit me so much?"

Armin looked amused, his nose always plunged into his work: "You are lucky enough that she is only a half like her Moe, and won't be qualified as a hyperactive child. Forgive her to feel cramped."

"Me? Hyperactive?! At least I sleep at night!", Eren squawked incredulously.

Jean finally loosened his lips for the first time: " Apparently not enough! You'd have been a little less active that night if you did not really want to find yourself in this situation."

Eren glared at him, "If I can not make her pay for my suffering, it could always be you Jean ...".

Armin thought it advisable to warn Jean, with a air of delay and relaxation: "Be careful, Jean. Right now, Eren gets nervous for nothing. He could set you on fire ... 50% by accident and the rest just for the satisfaction of knowing that someone is suffering more than he."

"You make it sound like I groan all the time!", Eren wailed.

Armin rolled his eyes once more. Jean frowned: "My mother says if you really wanted to have a more enjoyable pregnancy, then you would finally tell the mystery man. As it seems, the presence of the father soothes the little ones when ..."

"SHUT UP JEAN!!!" 

A cushion flared up. Jean shifted in time to avoid being scorched. Armin, still calmly and without departing from the book he was holding with one hand, used the other to seize the little fire extinguisher he had placed on his left. He extinguished the fire without even looking. Jean exclaimed: "Are you crazy?!"

"I can't control myself ... sorry!?"

"Well at least pretend to sincerely regret it!", Jean hissed.

"I told you so, Jean.", said Armin. "It is only 50% accidental. The other part, hormonal and diabolical, all wants us to roast in Hell ... anyways, I plan to redecorate my private room by the end of this pregnancy. Any ideas for colors?"  
Jean scowled: "It is not even you who has to bear the insistent glances and the fascinating aura of his Highness Ackerman every time you meet him!"

Eren had stiffened and twisted about as if he could not find a comfortable position: "She is pressing my bladder ..."

"Do you still want to act as if the problem does not exist?", Jean queried.

Eren jumped up and, as he made his way to the toilet, he answered in a tone of no appeal: "Yes. Until I feel ready!" 

Jean mumbled between his teeth, when he was sure not to be heard: "That will never happen."

 

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Eren had complained about it every day, but he was not in a hurry to see the end of this pregnancy.

He wanted this pregnancy to come to an end but he wanted to skip the stage of childbirth.

On the day when his water broke, he found himself fortunately with his father in the hospital. They were talking in one of his greenhouses while Grisha was picking the herbs that would allow him to prepare a dose of medication for one of his VIP clients. The panic that Eren had then felt far surpassed all the traumatic episodes of his existence ... but as for the pain! PAIN!!!!!! It was a thousand times worse than being stabbed several times. It was like being tortured on the electric chair, but without being able to die. He was flirting with unconsciousness every second and being brought back to reality by a burning poker shot right in the kidneys. It was like his intestines wereon fire.

He needed Levi. There, right at his side. To reassure him, to wrap him in his pheromones and make him believe, even if it was false, that everything was going to be alright ... He needed it...and he needed Levi...  
... like never before.

His absence had broken his heart, and he had to be given a certain amount of calming to prevent his Omega part from falling into a cardiac arrest, in the midst of a panic attack. But they could not relieve him completely, because he still had to give birth, he had to be conscious enough to go all the way. Fortunately Grisha had been able to try to take over and together they had finished, after at least an hour and forty-five minutes of pure suffering to welcome little Mikasa, 6lbs2oz and 16.5in. A tiny shrimp that screamed with very powerful lungs, a black and thick down on the top of the skull, skin crumpled and covered with mess of all kinds.

The doctors had summarily cleaned her, tested her reflexes and then placed her in the trembling arms of her Moe. Eren had exhausted himself and was sure that it would not take him more than five seconds after the last contraction to fall into unconsciousness, until the moment he heard her cry. His whole being had reorganized instantly, and nothing but this little thing, whimpering and feverish, no longer counted. His gaze glowed with new energy and it was with increased attention that he had watched each of their actions and gestures until his daughter was put in his arms.

His daughter.

Emotion had gotten the better of him, and he could only be pleased to have made the right choice. There was no longer a single alternative in his mind where this moment would not have been the most beautiful and the most magical of his life. In fact, at that time Mikasa probably did not look like anything special, in all honesty, she had her face as puckered and puffy as all the newborns, but in Eren's eyes there was no more perfect girl in the world. 

Eren could no longer even know whether or not his Omega deplored the absence of Levi. On the other hand, he was certain of one thing.

Mikasa was already very hungry.

 

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Eren now understood what the phrase 'fall over from fatigue' meant.

As soon as he found the slightest moment for him, he did not fall asleep, he literally collapsed. Any slightly flat surface was enough to make him happy. He could receive help from Armin (who he spent most of his time with), his father (who was clearly a Pappy cake), Jean (who had literally fallen under a lot of other players, such as Keith Shadis, the head of the Hemel secret guard, a few soldiers). But he did not forget that he was the one and only Moe. 

Mikasa was really his.

She ate less when he was not the one who fed her. During her first twelve months, she had not made it through a single one of her nights without waking up in the middle to demand food or attention. All of this while Eren was basically trying to continue his sword training (to learn the technique that was passed on from generation to generation among the Hemel), his magic training, private lessons and starting the management of hospitals held by his family.

He would also soon have to play the role of an Omega as normal as possible.

This was one of the conditions he had to accept in order to let him put himself in danger. Being part of the high society as he should have been for years. 

In fact, the birth of Mikasa made him realize that it was high time to take the bull by the horns and finally get rid of their most invading enemies. Eren knew that for his daughter to grow up in good conditions, the whole BZ49 affair had to stop. They had a lot more important things to do than to worry about that.

The Harmonie project, which was so dear to his departed mother, had been paused for too long. For Mikasa's safety, his future and the fulfillment of the Hemel dream, Eren had to assume his heir responsibilities and be allowed to stop hiding and fleeing. However, it was his intention to fight in his own way, no matter what his Guard or his father thought.

By focusing the enemy's attention on the existence of a weak spot in the defense of Grisha Jaëger, namely his son Omega (by definition fragile), Eren had the assurance of succeeding in attracting all to him, like bees around honey. In the end it would be they who would be trapped. This strategy was far from unanimous but it was extremely difficult to refuse Eren anything. More so since his 'motherhood' had absolutely given him all the confidence that he seemed to have lost, at one time or another, after meeting his Mate. He remembered who he was and his aspirations. He remembered that there was probably only one Alpha in whose world he had to be wary, for he was the only one whom he risked not being able to defend himself against...

...and it was Levi Ackerman.

A man to whom, once the plan was accepted and his infernal routine put in place, Eren had not granted a single second of his thoughts. At least he had tried hard not to think of it with all his might.

Except this one time.

Mikasa had celebrated her one year in recent weeks.

Eren was on the phone with Jean and was standing by the window in the little girl's room. He had placed her on her playing mat and had surrounded her with her toys to try to keep her busy while he settled the final details of the next Guard interventions in a shady neighborhood not far from Trost: "I do not care a lot about the number of A.1 we're going to have to fight! It is out of the question that we attract the look of the Order on us, not when we are not yet ready to pay the price. it is necessary that this carnage has the most 'natural' look possible ... "

Mikasa kept making noise with toys to attract his attention. She puckered her nose and frowned in an effort of concentration and her Halo moved little by little the objects to accomplish her four wills.

She was too gifted for her own good.

She did not even try to speak, because it was enough for her to inject an image or sensation into someone's head by touching them. If she did not tire or move, it was because it was enough for her to float everything until she could grasp it without effort.   
Eren was one of the few people (if not the only one) to refuse to give her what she wanted if she did not make the slightest effort to get it. Reason for which he took the part of ignoring her: "Do not worry Jean, since I tell you that Simon will be quite capable of escaping the Reapers! ... No, the Squad of Levi is found currently mobilized for a major intervention in Plessis ... Stop saying that! I do not act like a stalker! Levi is monstrously good when it comes to doing his job! So how do you want us to engage the slightest action if we have to take the risk of seeing him land and fuck everything up when he's around? I still prefer it when it's not in the corner for ... What? Erwin Smith? Oh, do not worry about him, Smith is ... "

Eren had stopped dead.

There, before his eyes, being irritated at not getting Eren's attention, Mikasa had stood up on her chubby legs.

She had a decidedly comical air given the situation. Her apple-green onesie, stamped 'Pappy's little darling', and her bib that was slightly crooked, she was clearly not in a condition to try to appear daunting. She babbled, almost twisting her eyes. Eren trembled with excitement, staring at her. 

Jean continued his monologue at the other end of the line: "...You should not underestimate Erwin Smith! Contrary to what one may believe, he is not one of the many dogs of the Order! He is very intelligent and I am sure he already suspects that there is a third party who would play buffers between KW and the Council ... if you continue, to be so casual, it is only a matter of time before he discovers the existence of the Guard and the Harmonie project ..."

"Oh yes my baby! Want to come see Moe? Come, come see Moe ..."

"Oi... Eren ... you are starting to ignore me again ... you know it's really frustrating when you do this kind of thing! Do you at least ... " Eren ignored him for good this time. 

His heart pounded. He crouched down and opened his arms. So far, Mikasa had been content to walk crab like, hanging on the walls, legs, table legs and other chairs that fell under her hand to support her ... it was not the first time that Eren saw her hold onto his legs but the first time he had the impression that she could, from one minute to the next, start to ... 

Jean exclaimed, exasperated" ... Hello ?! "

Mikasa took a hesitant step, staggered. Excited like a flea, Eren hung up at once. Anyway, when Jean started to grumble it could last hours, until one confessed, convinced or not, that he was right.

Eren encouraged her: "Go! Come my darling... as promised, tonight I slip chocolate powder into your bottle when Pappy turns his back ... "

She took another step:" Come on! Come on, my little head! Come to see Moe ... "Then, suddenly, as if an invisible hand had pushed her back she trotted sideways to land in disaster in her arms. Drunk with joy, Eren suddenly lifted her and cried: "Bravo my champion! You walked! You walked! You realize?! He covered her with a kiss and reflexively sought someone at his side with whom to share his euphoria.

But he was alone.

And for the first time Eren had the impression of stealing something invaluable from Levi. It was also the first time he thought of him as a human being in his own right and not just the only Alpha in the world that could frighten him.

He regretted that Levi could not be there to see his daughter's first steps, and to his relief, it had nothing to do with his Omega condition or instinct. It was just Eren who innocently wished Levi's presence.

Perhaps Armin and Jean were wrong. Perhaps he was much closer to finally feeling ready to face him than could be believed.

 

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

 

After Eren had, in some sort, made his coming-out in high society their life had changed.

Since he had become an easy target for their enemies, it was necessary to find a stratagy so that he could continue to live with his daughter without drawing their attention to her. That was why he disguised himself as a woman. A simple maid of the Jaeger house every time they had to go out together or when she stayed by his side during his days of rest. A disguise that had begun to make it bizarre before it seemed absolutely anecdotal (putting on a dress had ended up taking the same meaning in his eyes as changing pants.)

Although their lives were a little complicated, it was undeniable that they were evolving in a cocoon of love.  
When Eren was busy playing the perfect little Omega, the ruthless business leader, or the masked judge, Mikasa was delivered to the care of her favorite nannies. Keith Shadis the leader of the Hemel Guard, Eren's best friend Armin Arlert (almost her Moe's brother), her grandfather (who spoiled her too much, even more than the others) or even Jean Kirstein (another top member of the Secret Guard). She loved her nannies. So much so that in reality Eren had acquired the conviction that she was hardly aware of his absence.

Finally, what she especially loved was tyrannizing her little world ...

" I warn you! If you scoop that spoon of compote ... ", they both narrowed their gaze. Green against blue steel. Two forces of nature. Mikasa sat in her baby chair, facing Eren with determination, her tongue slammed against her palate and she answered with 'A sure air': "No, not pote! Yuck!".

Eren raised an eyebrow: "I do not know who taught you this word since I have to be the only one to refuse you anything, but it seems that it has become your favorite ... "

"Mikasa, not good!"

"I have nothing here that it is not good! You will eat all that I give you, it is good for you! We must vary the fruits!"

"Moe ada caca!"

Although Mikasa had totally inherited the inexpressive nature of her father, Mikasa was perfectly capable of expressing her disagreement. Eyebrows furrowed, sulky face. She was more stubborn than a mule.

Eren snatched up the spoon she held clenched in her fist and replied," Caca yourself. Open your mouth and swallow for me!"

She turned her head suddenly, dodging as he approached. Eren growled, "Mikasa!". She then left in a furious babbling, which had no comprehensible meaning, and as if he understood absolutely everything she said Eren answered: "That's it, yes, in the meantime, who is the grownup here? It's Moe! And you can not continue eating chocolate desserts! You think I do not realize you're manipulating Pappy and the whole group?! Oh no, it does not work like that with me! You will teach me nothing in manipulation, I am the champion of all categories!"

Armin, present from the beginning but incredibly silent until then, suddenly burst out laughing. Attracting the outraged looks of Eren and Mikasa.

He laughed so much that he had tears in his eyes.

Eren took advantage of Mikasa's distraction to put a spoonful of compote in her mouth. She seemed for a moment to consider spitting everything out, but it was enough to cross the piercing glance of her Moe to swallow all round. Eren whistled between his teeth: "Well ... I see you know who's the boss." 

Armin wiped a tear: "She's not even two years old yet! You hardly understand what she says, but you already look like a comic duo!" Eren sighed, "She has a bad character ..."

"Well you're not exactly an angel, and I understood that her father was not easy to live with either. She can't help it, poor little girl ...", Armin stated.

"That's it! Say bluntly that it's our fault too! Pff... ". Eren had reached out to the mention of Levi. After the first steps of Mikasa, there had been a myriad of other firsts. Her first conscious word, her first drawing ... and each time the absence of Levi by their side had weighed a little more on Eren's conscience.

Armin had finally ceased to be hilarious when he asked in a soothing tone: "Are you ready?" He had no need to say more so that they both knew what he wanted to talk about ... Eren sighed, "No ... but I am more ready than I was a year ago." 

Mikasa grinned, but she accepted each of the compote spoons he held out to her. Eren made a promise to remember that she hated this flavor. Armin sighed in turn: "She will grow up Eren, you will not be able to stop time and hope to be ready overnight ..." 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, disturbed: "I know! I know all that Armin ... but ... I'm not ready! You ... you're an Alpha, you can not understand ..."

"Eren ... I know what you've been through and I know that despite everything, you know what I'm going to say is the strict truth. You tend to forget that the Alpha / Omega relationship, even if it often sees the Alpha take over, is reciprocal. Are you afraid of losing control over your body when you meet Levi? The opposite is true too. Your pheromones make us completely lose control. It is not even a question of will or domination ... it is instinctive." 

One or two scenes of that famous night immediately returned to Eren's mind.

He blushed slightly and gulped. There had been one or two moments when he had been almost certain of being the one who was guiding their exchanges. For example, as when he had insisted on setting the table, and when he had refused to go as far as he could at the end if Levi did not find them a more intimate and secure place ... And yet. It was impossible for him to forget abandonment, that obsequious desire to see his will bend under that of another. This repellent Omega need to lose all independence and let himself be manipulated as ... 

Mikasa touched his forearm: "Moe?" Eren trembled. He resumed his countenance under the neutral gaze of Armin: "I ..." 

The blonde shook his head and replied, "I know. Take your time ... "

Eren knew he had to be careful not to take too much.  
He wanted to believe that soon he would feel ready. Strong enough and sure of himself, to face Levi as he should. Get rid of his trauma and doubts ... but he knew deep down that it was far from simple.

 

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Mikasa had three years before the first alarm signal rang.

Grisha was out on business and for a whole night she had not stopped crying. She was pale, seemed to suffer and vomited absolutely all that Eren managed to make her swallow. That morning he was seriously worried that she had something serious. She was dehydrated and panic had led her Moe to do the only thing that had come to his mind, to find help from the best doctor he knew. Eren had placed Mikasa in her baby seat and ,still in pajamas, had left the mansion in a whirlwind to go straight to Hanji Zoe's office.

His father always praised his apprentice's prowess and at the time Eren felt that she was still the only person in the world who he would accept to entrust his daughter's life. Above all, whatever happens, he was almost certain that she could keep the secret about Mikasa's existence vis-à-vis the other nobles, because of her close connection with Grisha. It was only when she finished and she threw a strange glance at him, that Eren understood his mistake. 

"How old is she?", asked Hanji.

Eren trembled still more in his seat. He knew that Mikasa's health depended on him, that it depended on the truth and that he should not hide any vital information if he wanted her to recover.

He laid his eyes on the quivering silhouette of the little girl, who obviously struggled to breathe properly, a prey to a terrible bout of fever.

Her heart was pierced with a touch of anxiety which snatched from her a plaintive screams.

He looked up at Hanji and exclaimed, "Do not play Hanji. You have no doubt about her age. It is impossible that you do not recognize the emblem of her Chorus. She is three years old. Her name is Mikasa, and that's Levi's daughter."

Hanji stood motionless for a moment before suddenly leaping from her stool and screaming, holding her face with both hands, "Oh Heaven! OH SKY! The daughter of Levi? The Daughter of Levi ?! Levi is ... ", She stopped, her arms suddenly swinging and whispered: "A Daddy!" 

At the time Eren remembered the persistent rumors about those two, as well as Armin's words about the loss of reciprocal control in an Alpha / Omega relationship. 

He cleared his throat and lowered eyes: "I'm sorry ... I know you two were ... I do not think Levi really wanted to deceive you ... it just ... happened. You know, like Alpha and Omega it was mostly ... ".As he tried to explain, his throat was knotted.

It was the first time that it came to his mind that Levi too might have felt ... raped?!

He whispered: "I'm sorry ... I have no intention of claiming anything from him. He does not even have to know ... I just want you to ... take care of my baby."

As if to support her words, Mikasa's breathing made hissing and she let out a pitiful little groan. Eren shuddered. He would die to take her in his arms and coax her until everything was better. Hanji was observing him through her thick glasses. How was she to see without them? 

Then she approached gently: "He was weird ... very weird. Impatient, feverish ... he never told me things clearly but ... I understood that something had to have happened between you two. You suddenly disappeared from the party and then, he could not help looking for you everywhere like a crazy person."

Eren tried to silence his guilt: "I ...sor".

Hanji said, "We're not engaged. We do not even go out together ... actually, I think we'd be more inclined to sleep with a Degenerate than each other."

Eren's eyes widened: "What?" 

Hanji faced him with her fists on her hips. "Why did you leave? Why did not you call him back? Why did you dodge him? When I saw you at that gala presentation ... Eren Jaeger ... I wanted to tell him who you were and where to find you ... but he started to get better. He was not talking about you any more or your attitude ... you were probably wishing you both would never see each other again but ... "She turned her head towards Mikasa:" ... he has a daughter!" 

Eren was afraid to see where this conversation was going to lead him.

Currently though, he had to focus on the most important: "Do you know what she has? Can you take care of her?" His voice was supplicating. 

Hanji sighed: "She is the daughter of Levi. I suppose she has a Psyche Chorus?" Eren nodded vigorously. Hanji explained, "This is one of the most common side effects of this type of Chorus, especially when they are drained and tired. I will prepare her some medication that will suit a child her age and everything should go back to normal. Levi also suffers from chronic migraines and he happens to have outbreaks of fevers when overworked too. Has she used her powers a lot these days? Is she already able to use them?" 

Eren wanted to answer as sincerely as possible to avoid Mikasa having a problem afterwards. But he also knew that he had to protect the Hemel's secret from the uninitiated, and that was the price to pay. In the name of Harmony.

A normal child usually started using the powers of his Chorus only from the age of four. The earliest began at three years. Mikasa had begun to move objects by thought or call it hardly ten months after her birth. Just like Eren, who had started lighting small fires at the age of nine months."

He replied, "Yes, she can use them. She happens to move a few objects in thought ... I guess it was too much fun and she ran out of energy ... I should have watched her better."

"Oooh! At three years old?! What a genius! Like her dad!"

Eren stiffened in his seat. Hanji continued, categorically, "You must tell Levi."

"No."

Eren had answered before he even really thought about it. Hanji seemed rather surprised by his answer but she was far from suspecting that Eren himself was the most surprised of both. He knew better than anyone else that he didn't have a great deal of time. There was a point of no return which risked later exploding into a situation at least three times more horrible than the one in which he was now.

He had to tell the truth to Levi.

He had to tell Levi about their daughter.

Mikasa began to ask him where her Dad was and to ask questions. She was not going to stop growing or stop asking questions. Eren had to confront Levi. He knew it. But ... although he is aware that he might have completely rebuilt his life since then, he also knew that they were Mates. Whether they wanted it or not ... If their 'one-night stand' was only the pathetic story of an Alpha and an Omega in full Heat, it would have been simpler. They would have lived their lives, each on their own and Mikasa would have had the opportunity to experience the existence of a child in a divorced family.

The problem was that it was not going to be so simple for two Mates, to pretend that nothing was going on was really impossible. To meet Levi again was to go to an uncertain and unavoidable destiny. At least, Eren was no longer terrified that he was the only Alpha of his acquaintance who had the ability to 'Influence' him. 

Hanji frowned: "She's his daughter too! It's been three years since you deprived him of his rights, don't you think it's time to..."  
"I need time, just a little more time ... a few months. No more. Then I'll tell him everything."

Hanji paused and then exclaimed, "But what did he do to make you hate him so much?! " 

Eren raised his head, astonished: "Hate him?"

"You slept with him, then disappeared for four years. Meanwhile you gave birth to his daughter but not once have you thought to contact him ... if that's not hate, then I don't know what it is! Levi can be a bit gruff but he's a smart guy! He'll love this little face ... "

Eren shook his head: "You're not right at all Hanji. I do not hate Levi." 

It was true. He did not hate him. He was afraid of him. Fear of the power that he would be able to exert over him, the fact that being Mates could be as much a curse as a blessing, because they were likely to not even appreciate more than that but to even end up marking each other when their hormones would take over.

Hanji stunned, asked, "Then why? Why not tell him? Take advantage of the fact that his best friend discovered it for..."

"Not now Hanji ..please.... it would be a disaster ... I'm not ready, and Mikasa does not deserve this. I just ask you a few months."

"I can not.", Hanji stated. 

It was Eren's turn to frown: "Pardon me?" 

"I'm his best friend ... sometimes I even wonder if I'm not his only friend. I can not do that to him, if you do not tell him, I will. He has the right to know, if you are not ready to face him again then entrust Mikasa to me and ...

"You will not tell him anything!" 

Hanji was forbidden. The vibrating force that shone in Eren's green eyes raised the ambient temperature by several degrees: "You will not tell him anything or you will lose your right to practice for breach of professional secrecy."

Hanji stammered: "You would not dare ..."

"Yes I would, and I will tell you right now, the fact that you're my father's apprentice makes no difference. I will do anything to protect Mikasa ..."

Hanji frantically shook her head and replied, "Protect her from what?! Levi would do her no harm!"

"It's not Levi I'm afraid of ... I have my reasons. I want first to make sure that she will not run into any danger, I want to do things well and in my own way. I know you're familiar with the BZ49 and the story of my parents ... I have to make sure Mikasa will not be in danger before doing anything ... you will not tell Levi anything."

Hanji paused a long pause. Then she replied, "I know that even if I refuse to believe it, you will tell him, won't you?"

"As sure as my name is Eren Jaeger. But if you put Mikasa's life in danger, by revealing her identity to anyone, I will make your life a hell on earth ... "

Hanji smiled:" You're crazy ... you can see in your eyes that you are completely resolute."

Eren smiled despite himself: "Jean says that you can read the same thing in yours ... so you know how much I do not joke."

She dropped to her desk: "Levi will kill me if one day he learns that I knew it and that I did not tell him ... i'm not exaggerating, he really risks decapitating me without even needing a weapon or using his hands ... my head will leave my shoulders in the sound of a bottle of champagne that one opens as if a capricious kid had decided to make me his play doll."

"Then hope that he never knows you knew or that he learns it after I explained everything to him. I'm sorry Hanji, just let me have a few months, I need time to make sure that Mikasa will not fear anything."

"Okay ... in any case it's not like you're leaving me the choice, is it?", she sighed.

"I'm sorry ...", and he really was. It was evident that Hanji was very fond of Levi. Eren was still a little surprised, to learn that the rumors about them were ultimately only rumors.

Later, Hanji became the pediatrician of Mikasa. Who, oddly enough, had taken a liking to the scientist. An liking that seemed to be given to her a hundredfold. Eren kept his promise, he did everything possible to develop a meeting between father and daughter. The Garde des Hemel was first and foremost to establish whether or not Levi represented a threat to their future heiress. They had to make sure that all contingencies were safe. If Mikasa was presented to the company as a daughter of the Ackerman, what would happen? Did he have any enemies? Could he protect her if the connection between her and Eren was discovered? Did he hide any information? A Vice? The investigation had to be as thorough as it was discreet.

And it was impossible to investigate one of the Sentinels of the Order without attracting attention. Especially when this Sentinel was working under the orders of Erwin Smith, the most dangerous guard dog of the Alphas Council.

 

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Yet fate would decide to speed things up in it's own way, and the inquiry into Levi had scarcely given it's first results, when an incident occurred.

That day, Eren, disguised as usual when he was to appear in public alongside Mikasa, came to visit his father. Usually, he spent most of his time at the manor as ,Eren Jaeger, the Omega son of the Doctor. While Mikasa lived in one of their many spare apartments. In the evening, he disguised himself again and left the family mansion, between Shinganshina and Trost, to find his daughter. From time to time, as was the case today, he took Mikasa to the mansion so she could play with the children of their servants. Each of the household members of the Hemel Garde was not afraid of her identity being disclosed and it was important that she be as often as possible in contact with other children for her development.

That was how Eren, when he had not been in school, had met his best friends. Those whom they often saw as Armin, Jean, Marco. Those whom he saw less often like Reiner and Berthold or Sasha and Conny ... and those whom he hardly saw more because of their assignment in the enemy ranks like Annie.

Eren wanted Mikasa to have the chance to make such friends.

That day, then, Eren disguised as a woman, went to the manor to visit his father and let Mikasa have fun. The few months he had promised Hanji had gradually transformed into a full year. But for once Eren had no ill will. Although he feared the moment of confrontation like the plague, he felt more than ready to present the father and the daughter. Even if he knew that it would not be without firstly apologizing flatly for all those years lost.

Grisha was coming home late. Eren, once sheltered at the manor, allowed himself to find more natural clothes to wear, since there was no reason to be astonished at the presence of the prodigal son at his father's. Mikasa played with the others in the garden and most of the time Eren took advantage of it to settle paperwork or make phone calls. He just looked at them from time to time to make sure everything was fine. This time, however, he had clearly failed to be vigilant, and when his gaze landed in the garden, his heart stopped.

Mikasa was talking to an unknown man who had obviously disguised himself as a servant and was crouched down and asking her some questions.

Eren abandoned everything he was doing and rushed out. When the man saw him arrive, he fled. Eren had had time to see his face but he was so panicked that he threw himself first on Mikasa to check that she was not hurt. How had this man gotten in here? Was there a breach in security? The man had had to take Mikasa for the daughter of a maid. That was why he had not taken her with him when he fled. But we were never cautious enough, perhaps more information had leaked than he could have predicted ... to whom to trust? What to do now?

Could he afford to wait here and warn Keith or Grisha?

His gaze fell on Mikasa, who was a little shaken. But it was definitely after seeing her Moe coming in a flash and palpating her as if expecting her to be wounded, that she had begun to feel panicked. 

Eren could not put her in danger, he could not afford to wait. It was absolutely not the way he imagined it, but he was going to have to entrust Mikasa to Levi.

Levi had the strength, the position and the perfect place to protect their daughter. Eren had only to hope that he had not been wrong when he told Jean that Levi had only the air of being a condescending and icy bastard. He had only to pray that Levi would not reject his daughter. He embarked with Mikasa, hastened to fill her stuffed bag, slipping into a panic and packing too little clothes but things that it would take for Levi to believe him when he told him that Mikasa was his daughter ... then they left.

While they were driving Eren realized that they were being followed.

The breach in their security was worse than he had at first thought.

Eren swallowed hard.

Mikasa was with him, in the car, so he could not afford to go on the offensive. Yet if there was any chance that these men had seen him escape with the little one under his arm, he had to leave no witnesses. Nervous, Eren explained the situation to Mikasa as well as possible: "I will have to let you go to your dad like a big girl." 

Eren glanced back quickly, trying to lose his pursuers. He had to pull into a niche out of sight to let Mikasa out before they could trap him and, as he suspected it was going to happen, kidnap them. Eren continued in a voice as calm as possible: "Do you remember the villains Moe was talking to you about?"

She nodded, her neck stiff. He went on: "They're here ... you're going to have to go to Daddy, to protect you ... do you remember how to do it?"

"Mikasa forces an adult to accompany her to the address on the first page of the large notebook. Then she tells Dad that Mikasa is his daughter ... ", she said, her voice shaking.

Eren grimaced, no wonder she was nervous under such circumstances, but her tic had the gift of making him feel guilty every time. He hated knowing she was uncomfortable or disoriented. He looked at her and Mikasa continued, "That's it! If he does not believe Mikasa, show him the paternity test. It's written on ... "She paused and Eren thought it would be nice to add," Moe put a yellow post-it on it, remember?".

She nodded quickly. He went on: "If he still does not believe you, show him your Chorus ..." She nodded again.

Eren managed to lose his pursuers a few minutes later.

He got out of the car in two movements when she was just sitting, pulled Mikasa out and set her down at the bus stop. He held her in his arms with all his strength. He tried to convince himself that everything was going to be fine, Keith had already tested Mikasa's memory by asking her to do a stupid test, she was able to remember simple instructions. She was not going to get lost, or have an accident or else. 

Mikasa hugged him in return: "Mikasa is strong, Mikasa is going to find Dad ..."

"Oh yes little one, you're the strongest girl I know. I love you so much!"

She buried her nose in his neck and inhaled strongly: "Mikasa also loves you Moe ..." 

Eren held back his tears. It was necessary. The men who pursued him could arise any minute. He had to get Mikasa to safety and kill all those who were likely to put her in danger ... for that, he would have to be kidnapped and meet their leader. Mikasa was going to get away. 

"Moe will beat them all and then I Come back and get you. I swear I'll come back to find you at Papa's." He pressed her one last time against him. Then he moved away with the feeling of abandoning a small part of himself on the roadside. He wrapped the red carmine scarf he wore around her neck,

Once in the carriage he saw her gently approach a woman who had observed their exchange with a curious air. Then Mikasa grabbed her hand and Eren saw a violet gleam cross the pupils of the poor woman as she lost consciousness. He allowed himself a smile.

Everything was going to be fine, Mikasa was strong.

She was the daughter of the most powerful Sentinel of the Free Countries and the Heir of the Hemels.

Now, Eren needed only to be kidnapped ...

He clenched his teeth and started his car before moving away without looking back. He had the firm intention of making them regret endangering his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working as fast as I can on Chapter 8. If you ever want to talk hmu at raerae1912@hotmail.com


	8. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8 only 4 days later instead of 4 fucking months later. I hope you guys forgive me. I have been feeling a bit better lately, so I will take advantage of that and post chapters as quickly as I can.

The awakening was brutal

Eren felt like he was in an oven. He was hot and cold at the same time. His lungs were on fire and his throat was so bad that he could not swallow. He opened his eyes at once and panicked when he realized that an object had been driven down his throat. The hose pressed against the bottom of his trachea and he soon found himself suffocating. Bizarre ,as this kind of intervention procedure should have had the opposite effect to the one he was having. This pipe was there to help him and it was the other way around. He moved his arm and then grunted. He had just shifted one of his tubes and the needle was a bit sideways, piercing his skin.

The medical corps of the hospital where he happened to be staying always exaggerated.

Eren was the son of the great boss. So it always pulled out all of the stops when it comes to patching him up. Oh, of course, he was aware that he had probably escaped beautifully this time (Armin had to reactivate his spy just in time) but it was clearly not a reason to intubate him. He undid his fasteners before grasping the pipe with both hands and pulling it out of his body. It was surely the worst feeling he knew. He almost vomited twice but finally managed to free himself. Considering his special condition, his father had ordered that the state of his lungs and stomach be checked every time he put his feet (conscious or not) in one of his hospitals. As the Jaegers had almost all the hospitals in the area ... no, the country ... Eren was entitled to his full exam every fucking time.

It was exhausting!

Well, at once, seeing that he had clearly abused his powers, a little check up probably had not harmed him. He took off his infusions with an expert gesture and unplugged the monitor. Almost as soon as the signal became flat, an armada of nurses landed in the room. Eren watched them for a moment as they looked at him with a bewildered look, he did not recognize any ... oh! Yes! There, on the right, Helene. Eren nodded slowly as he realized that he was in Stohess's hospital ... it was clearly not his favorite (it was impossible to pass there incognito) but at least he was in his habitat. He smiled with all his teeth: "Wow! Unbelievable! You took less than a minute to get here!"

Helene nervously raised her glasses, her fine figure was still as angular and her face still unendurable ... but Eren knew that she was one of his father's favorites when he was operating in this hospital and he knew her well enough to know that her harsh, dry outer appearance did not reflect her great heart, patience and sense of humor: "Not bad ... you just beat your personal best Mr. Jaeger. This time you took only one day to come back from the dead. Does that mean you are improving or you are getting dangerously close to the moment when I should tell your father that you are at the morgue?"

Eren laughed heartily: "I too am delighted to see you again Helene! He put his feet to the ground and winced.

Something was wrong.

His neck was stiff and he had the impression of weighing ten tons. All his muscles tightened suddenly and his heart was racing. He raised his hand to his neck incredulously. The energy transmitted by the Bite was still palpitating. Eren gasped. It was like suddenly having a battery injected under the skin. He could feel the vibrations along his entire spine. His eyes widened as he became aware of what it meant. He had been bitten. No Claim, No Submission. He had just been marked. It could only mean one thing ... He heard himself whisper: "Levi ..."

One way or another, Levi had finally become part of the team that had come to his rescue.

Eren froze, pale. It was impossible for him to really realize all that it implied. Helene had approached him, suddenly uneasy: "Mr. Jaeger?"

Eren blinked, dazed: "I ..."

A familiar voice suddenly rose up: "Already awake you fucking suicidal bastard? You're talking about timing, it's been barely ten minutes since I got to the hospital ... "

Eren blinked and it took at least two minutes before he realized he was looking at Jean. Then he exclaimed, flabbergasted: "What the hell happened! Why am I ... "

Jean suddenly said to the nurses: "Hello Helene! How have you been since the last time?"

"Visibly better than he ... ", said Helene.

Jean sighed:" I'll explain what happened, you can go, I take the relay ... "

Helene moved away from Eren but before she left, shesaid, "We do not yet have the results of his analysis, do not let him go."

Jean nodded gravely as she glanced at the sack he was holding nonchalantly in his hand. She knew that it probably contained spare clothes, just as every other time this kind of scene was repeated.

It would not be the first time, and certainly not the last one, that Jean Kirstein was coming out of nowhere after they had snapped up the son of Doctor Jaeger, before helping him to scamper off. The Doctor was unreachable for the moment, as it often happened, but Helene hated letting this little kamikaze go without his father having given his agreement beforehand ... even if Eren was not badly injured, obviously, of his own opinion.

Jean had the decency to assume a rather more guilty air: "No, not this time, I promise. He'll stay here until your results show he's okay ... "

Eren grunted," I'm right here, Jean, in the room, with you, and I'm still waiting for fucking explanations! "

His voice betrayed his distress and a little irritation. He had a trembling hand and his fingers clearly drew the outlines of the blistering of his mark. Jean retorted: "You spend your time ignoring me when I speak to you but you are not even able to endure a tiny bit of the treatment you reserve for me?"

Eren's eyes sparked lightning: "Do you think it's time for me to mess up the pony face?" What the fuck??"

Jean prickled at the insult but had the presence of mind to abstain from engaging in a verbal adjunct which at any moment could end badly. To say that Eren had a temperament of fire, would be a euphemism.

He had a sacred predisposition to pyromania and was clearly not the type one would choose to take as an example if we wanted to illustrate patience and serenity. No, in reality, it was right in moments when his voice did not change absolutely in volume or intonation, when his face became a perfect mask of calm and restraint, that one could fear the most impressive explosions ... there was not the slightest chance that Jean would be unharmed if he did not play 'nice'. After all, he did not need to know Eren forever, as he knew, to know his more than cynical opinion about Marks and Peers in general.

So now that he had regained consciousness, bound forever to his Mate whom he had avoided like the plague for nearly five years ...

The nurses seemed to understand that it was high time to leave them a little privacy and they disappeared without asking for anything else. Jean stepped forward cautiously and tossed the bag in his possession to Eren. The latter caught it by reflex, finally ceasing to caress with a febrile finger the scar of his marking. Jean grabbed the chair that was in a corner of the room and settled within 1 meter of his friend. Eren had followed each of his movements with his eyes, attentive. The burst of fury that danced in the depths of his green eyes did not bode well ... and of course? Armin was too busy removing all the crap from this idiot to be the one who would face his wrath ... what a bastard blondinet manipulator ... why did Jean systematically find himself playing the wrong role!

"Eren. You really are a filthy, irresponsible, suicidal idiot! Did you really think that this time you would get through?! "

Eren frowned and opened his mouth as if to reply.

But Jean had no intention of giving him the opportunity. To devil with diplomacy, Jean in any case, was also not the finest of mediators, everyone knew. It was not for nothing that they were both constantly fighting both: "What exactly did you think you were doing? Huh? Making Mikasa an Orphan? To Hell with Harmony and everything else? What could have happened in your little suicidal psychopathic head to believe that you could get out of it alone?!"

Eren did not hold it any longer: "Are you fucking kidding me? You think I had a choice?! I was kidnapped to signal you! They were ready to launch a large-scale attack on the mansion, they had managed to infiltrate security, do you really think I would have let Mikasa be in the slightest of danger?!" He vibrated in anger: "What happened exactly? How could you have screwed up so much on this one?!"

Jean had stiffened in his chair.

He lowered his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Alfred died ... we had foreseen that the trap would close on them within a week or two, but ... everything went to Hell. Before we understood what was going on they had infiltrated the staff and killed the Guards capable of fighting ... "

Eren grunted and rubbed his temples. This damn Brand on his shoulder was driving him crazy ... it was only half full and it was a real torture. He could not prevent his Omega from whining, calling his other half as an animal in agony. Each of his muscles was contracting and relaxing without even asking his opinion. It was like having body aches absolutely everywhere.

He asked, "How much loss?"

Jean shook his head: "Your father was escorted by the oldest. But the two Alphas level 4 that had been left behind are dead ... and their teams ... "

Eren sighed," They had seen Mikasa. They had seen me running towards her and ... I could not leave a single one alive."

John remained silent. The gold ring that encircled Eren's black iris had been crossed by a glowing touch that left no room for a single reply. If Mikasa was in danger, Eren was no doubt able to put this city to fire and blood, no matter how much money he had to pay to protect her.

Jean looked away: "... Armin told me that on that part, you did a great job ... not a single survivor. How the hell did you get them so close to you?!"

Eren looked at him with a neutral look before answering: "I called them. "

Eren (and before him his mother) was undoubtedly living proof that all who thought the Omega were weak and harmless were unconscious idiots. Of course, with the way they were brought up and the mere fact that their society had taught them that they could only hope for places as prostitutes, and trophies, just good for carrying children and being a fucktoy, that an extremely small minority of them even had any awareness of their potential.

Jean repressed a shiver.

The Alphas Command.

The Call to Omegas.

Jean finally asked: "... Did your action halo not become a little more ... wide recently?"

Eren shrugged. "I do not know. It's not as if I usually try to attract miles and kilometers of people to me ... maybe the urgency of the situation has helped me a little bit beyond my limits "

He seemed to think for a moment, then added:" In short! We do not care about how I went about smacking these assholes. You have to explain THIS to me!"

He pointed to the Mark with a trembling finger. Jean shrugged. "You were dying." Hypothermia and who knows what else ... so we had the brilliant idea to use the overload after a Bite to save your little ass from death... "

Eren blew out:" Armin ... "

Jean frowned:" Oi calm down! It was either that or ..."

"I know. Spare me your details! Tell me how Levi came be join you at the beginning!"

John jerked a little in his chair and then proceeded to explain the situation as best he could, according to the brief report that Armin had gave to him before sending him to join Eren: "... According to what Armin said, you owe the presence of your valiant knight to Mikasa ..."

" ... Shit ... I really have to make her lose the habit of constantly fathoming me ... "

Jean raised his eyebrows: "Or not? Still, it saved your ass this time! And to say the least ..."

"And next time? It is most likely a danger to her! I do not want her to become a kind of extreme lookout to warn you every time I'm in danger... "

Jean sneered:" Okay! What if we take the problem in another direction for once? What if you stopped fucking getting into shit up to your neck ?! "

Eren snorted contemptuously:" When Harmony will become a reality, I swear to myself to knit ... "

Jean replied:" Good idea, if you're still with us by then, I swear to force you! Eren clapped his hand against his Mark and grimaced, "It hurts like a bitch!"

"It's not complete ... this is the first time I've met someone who has had to live so long in this state ... how bad does it hurt?

"As if a truck had passed over your body but you could not die. Or like the masterful punch that I will give your balls if you do not wipe that fucking smile off of your face!"

Jean pinched his lips: "Pardon ... but you know it's funny, is it not? Karma really is a beautiful bitch. You did everything you could to dodge it, fearing more than death (and so saying) the moment you have to go and let it bite you and there ... "

Eren turned torwards him with a glare and Jean preferred to swallow his last words.

Instead, he finished his explanation: "Mikasa was with Levi as you had obviously told her to be ... and of course she asked him for help to save you ... he accepted, landed at Armins with his friend the crazy doctor and the rest ... you know him ... "

Eren clenched his teeth. Thinking he was in a situation where he could not help but thank Levi for having chained them for life ... Jean continued in a more harsh tone: "Eren, do not make things any more difficult than they are already ... "

Eren looked down and looked innocent:" I do not know what you're talking about ... "

"That's it, fuck you. Meanwhile, remember. You promised us that when the time came, you would really try to give him a chance! So for once don't be the total asshole that you are 90% of the time and act as an adult!"

"I always act as an adult. I would even say that for a 21-year-old guy, single Moe , business manager and a top secret rebel movement, I am doing just fine... "

Jean looked perfectly blase:" Oh, look, I think I have just seen your enormous head swollen ego take the wind offshore flying through the window!"

"Go to a fucking farm, horse's face! I know what I have to do ... I promised, I would try. I would not be a total bastard to him ... I owe him that, I know! "

Jean again raised an eyebrow:" Oh? You really think what you just said? So much the better." He sat up suddenly. Eren gave him an incredulous look. "What are you doing?" I'm not changed yet ... "  
Jean's lips cracked with a grin:" I go, and you stay here."

"Are you going to leave me in a hospital?"

Jean stretched and then announced theatrically, "Abandon you here? Oh no. Do not worry. As soon as your results have fallen, you will be allowed to leave this place ... with Levi."

Eren's eyes widened: "What?

Jean said, "You will not leave this hospital except with his Highness Levi Ackerman first in name."

"You ... you ... it's not ..."

"Yes Yes. You promised! You're going to talk. He must have something to ask! And you a lot of stuff to explain as well ... "Eren was so disoriented that for the first time in their long friendship, Jean felt that he was going to have the last word. He added, with a finger nonchalantly pointing his neck: "Besides, I do not think any of you would want to continue to feel like you're being driven over by a truck until you feel finally ready to face him ... "Eren uttered a growl of frustration. But he found nothing to say in his defense.

Jean left the room with the immense satisfaction of having finally succeeded in bringing down his friend's cackling.

 

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 

Could the situation have been worse?

After much thought, most certainly.

No sooner had Levi entered the room than Absolutely every fiber of Eren's body had been able to do nothing other than pulse painfully with desire. He had narrowly restrained himself from leaping in his arms, to inspire a great inhale of that delicious smell which covered every inch of his porcelain skin and then bury his head in his neck before pushing his teeth ... Levi might have been wrapped in a heavy, menacing, resentful atmosphere, but Eren could scarcely repress the will of the Omega, which was more than ever in the depths of his heart.

He did not know if Levi did it on purpose to somehow punish him for his past actions but the power of his pheromones made him feel like he was suffocating.

It was heavy, and incredibly dominant ... Levi was undoubtedly the Alpha in all its splendor. Was it because he was Level 5 or was it just the way that all the other Omega felt in the world in the presence of powerful Alphas? If this were the case, Eren almost regretted having accused them too quickly of not knowing how to resist their impulses. Because at the present time, resisting used almost all his energy. It made him sad ... what would happen if he dared look at Levi again? Once their glances crossed, now that they were half-marked, would the sensation of this famous night would return to full speed?

But three thousand times worse?

The image of Ophelia's ecstatic face, her moans more and more obscene as time passed, came to his memory and made him feel like a cold shower. He could not afford it. Not while he felt the fragile body of his daughter against his chest, not while he finally found his baby, safe and sound ... he was not going to inflict such trauma. He certainly would not yield to his Omega side so easily ... " I'm not like her. "

The thought formed a mantra which he tried to hold onto with all his strength, silencing the faint howl of the beast that lay dormant within him. While she was alive, Carla had never had the slightest move to Grisha when they were together. The fact that she was an Omega and Marked in her Mate, had not prevented her from speaking at all, at least from what Eren knew, of remaining master of herself, chief of the Hemel clan , Heiress of the Secret ...

Eren wanted wholeheartedly to believe that he had that strength in him.

That he was in no way comparable to the majority of the Omegas who let themselves be dominated by their low instincts. The Brand's call, desire, as long as they did not come from him and him alone, he would be able to ignore them. He had to at least be able to do that, if he was going to spend even a little while with Levi. He focused on Mikasa, straddling his lap. He tried to concentrate on her, on her smell ... but she was almost entirely covered with that of Levi. It was as if he wanted to wrap it there, to protect it from the outside world or from any negative intervention ... Eren could feel how much he had wanted to form a cocoon of well-being and serenity in which to wrap their daughter…

Their daughter.

This thought shook his heart more than he had expected. The hour of judgment had struck. Eren could not escape. He knew exactly what he had deprived Levi of all these years. And the simple fact that Hanji was right and that indeed Levi appeared in this short space of time, clinging to their daughter in a certain way, did not help his guilt. It was at this moment that Levi, in order to signify his presence, was more than contented with fixing him with a stare, and a threatening air. His groan caught Eren's attention, in spite of himself. He turned his head in his direction and their eyes met.

Time was suspended.

Eren thought rather well of Levi's appearance. Often, when he was watching Mikasa, he could not help but count all the little tricks that were really not him but entirely Levi. But his memory did not honor the real man. He was not big but absolutely not short. His black hair looked silky, his undercut gave him a rather dangerous air that went wonderfully with his two blue-gray steel eyes that glittered coldly. His features were fine and well drawn. His mouth was rather fine too but strangely attractive. He had drooping eyelids. An annoyed expression seemed perpetually screwed to his face. His musculature was well drawn, he wore black curved pants and a simple white shirt. The good state of his clothes did not explain why they were as good as him. Everything was just falling and it was impeccably ironed from head to foot. The pair of leather boots that he wore recalled military rangers but with more class. His black jacket emphasized his V-shaped build, helping him look a little more massive than he really was.

Eren felt the air of his lungs leave him at once.

His body tensed towards Levi as if waiting for a gesture from him beckon him. Each of his muscles had begun to shudder. Levi sat up gently, and Eren thought he saw a shadowy glow gleam in his eyes, which predicted absolutely nothing good ... his heartbeat festered. He found it as exciting as it was terrifying. The fact of wanting him against him, in spite of everything, the fact that Eren feared him, that he did not really know him, that he wanted to be everywhere else there, gave him nausea. Mikasa's weight, her presence close to his heart, gave him the courage to resist .

He could not let his Omega side take over.

He glanced at Levi with all the anger and resentment he felt capable of gathering. He hated to feel that. He hated to react that way. But he also resented the condition of Alpha Levi, who forced him to immediately throw himself on the occasion to enslave him to his desires.

"Do not take a step. Do not come near me. " Eren had probably put all his strength into these simple thoughts. Levi faltered and Eren's heart leaped into his chest when he realized that a fleeting expression of pain had distorted his magnificent features.

No. He should not feel guilty.

Not now.

He had to stay focused if he wanted to-

To his greatest surprise and to his greatest happiness, Levi finally retreated. He returned to his original position, on the chair, in a corner. And even better, he simply stopped trying to crush him under his menacing aura or to cross his gaze. Eren recovered little by little. Mikasa did not seem to have realized what was going on. His honor was safe. And if Levi was even minimally really as he was depicted, with the reaction he gave the Brand's appeal, there was a real chance that in the end their cohabitation would not be a total disaster.

  
OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

  
Although he watched him for almost the entire return journey, clinging to the sleeping Mikasa body as a relief buoy, Eren could not get tired or even decrypt, Levi.

Surprisingly, it seemed to him that he was getting used to the impressive amount of pheromones that came out of his Mate. Especially when he finally understood that Levi was not even aware of the fact that he was crushing the whole world under his aura. He seemed to control it in a certain way, but he was certain that he did not control it. Otherwise, he would not have let Eren realize that his nervousness soared as they approached his apartment. Nor even because he had an increased awareness of the Omega's gaze on his neck. The impatient expectation of the Alpha that was boiling within him was almost palpable. Eren could not help but find his inability to fully choose the emotions he shared through his smell both super annoying and incredibly adorable ...

But if he really had to live with Levi for a certain amount of time, as was imposed on them by their brand, Eren would have to teach him how to control himself better. Otherwise, it would soon become unmanageable.

If no one had ever bothered to teach Levi how to perfectly control his aura, it was probably because he had been brought up in high society. A section of the population where almost all the Alphas, a world where the law of the strongest was inviolable. Where hierarchy was even more important than elsewhere ... it was obvious that in such an environment, its overwhelming aura, which imposed respect and admiration was a major asset. Levi had to split the crowd as if they were nothing but vulgar insects on his road.

And these powerful masochists of Alphas had to adore that ...

Levi finally opened the door of his apartment, Eren entered and almost immediately, he almost forgot all about the idea of peaceful coexistence. It's not surprising that Mikasa had not even the smallest trace of Eren's personal odor! This apartment was simply the den of the beast! Here Levi had to feel so good, so relaxed that his aura control had to be kept to a minimum.

Eren choked and whistled between his teeth: "... Okay ... it's going to be much harder than I thought ..." Levi distractedly closed the door behind them without departing from his perfectly neutral air, even if a certain glimmer of curiosity had crossed his hyaline gaze for a fraction of a second. Eren realized that it was probably the first words he had said addressing him since ... well since that famous night.

"I'm going to sleep Mikasa ..." Levi replied almost immediately in a sharp tone: "... you know where the room is, I think ..."

Eren pinched her lips and sank without flinching.

Okay. He probably deserved that one.

He slunk into the apartment, Levi on his heels. The last time he came here, he was in a more than second state. When he left ... he was not in a better condition. As Levi lit the lights, Eren took the full measure of the place. The apartment had a sleek, modern design. Soft, almost rounded forms for the furniture. Tones ranging from matt black to creamy white. A carpet and blue curtains added a cozy touch to the decoration ... the view from the balcony which was on the other side of the bay window that formed almost the entire last wall of the central room looked breathtaking ...

They were on the top floor of a building of at least fifty floors.

Eren loved to take the height ...

He lay down Mikasa, who hardly stirred as he sank her into the sheets. The voice of tenor Levi rang behind him and he repressed a shudder: "She was very agitated last night ..."

Eren swallowed: "I imagine, yes ..." Then he detailed the piece and was surprised to realize that he strangely kept a clearer picture than the rest of the apartment, he heard himself declare: "... nothing has changed here ..." And he almost regretted his words.

He felt Levi stretch behind him: I love my routine ... "

Eren stopped and faced him. What exactly did he believe? That Eren did not know that Levi had his tidy little life and that he probably enjoyed it better than having to deal with a recalcitrant Mate and his unwanted child? Eren heard herself answering in a neutral tone: "I suspect so ..."

There was a silence.

It seemed to him that they were all suddenly looking for ways to begin the broken conversation they had to have ... Eren did not feel quite well: "I hate the smell of the hospitals ..."

Levi replied: "That's weird for the beloved son of the guy who has almost all the most great hospitals in the country ... "

Eren frowned. Wow, this guy was as nice as he looked ... Eren feigned candor and answered tacitly, "Oh. So you mean that garbage collectors are necessarily guys who love to sniff out trash cans and that the Reapers are all subscribers to 'I kill monsters to live and assassination is my passion. Mag ' ?" At these words Eren would not have sworn it, but he had the great impression that Levi had just taken the full measure of the person to whom he was mated.

It was obvious that Eren was not the type of guy with whom he could have a perfectly serene and mature conversation. They would probably have a tendency to quarrel ...

Levi yielded: "The bathroom is the door opposite, at the other end of the drawing-room." Then, without another word, he turned on his heels. Eren stopped him off guard: "Hey! Wait a minute, I do not have any spare clothing yet so could you ... "The Alpha paused, then replied in a voice full of sarcasm:" You also know where my clothes are , I believe… "

Eren caught the allusion again without flinching.

He had probably more or less deserved that too.

  
OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

  
Eren had great need of this hot shower.

Or rather burning shower.

It had fallen to the point that he could put his brain back in place. To organize his thought. He promised to be an adult. For Mikasa, for their future. But would he be able to? He was no less on his guard, no less angry to find himself in this inextricable situation. Although Levi had the probationary support of his family and the praises of Hanji, it was none the less Eren could not help but be wary of him as he had not trusted anyone before.

Levi remained a threat. Whether he likes it or not, whether he intends or not to use his influence on Eren to muzzle him and bend him to his will.

Everything would have been so much simpler if Eren had just been able to be himself as in the presence of any other Alpha ... he would not have prepared to fight this battle against his daughter's father ... they could have argued and why not. It would not have taken so much time before he introduced Mikasa ... none of this would have happened in the first place.

They barely exchanged two words, so that the worries of Eren seem to him to be quite founded.

Within a few seconds, Levi had displayed a heavy aura filled with bitterness and anger. The kind of aura that was so similar to the one that had choked him as a child, while his aunt was under the rage of her Mate, that Eren instantly felt ready to take out his claws and defend his life dearly ... it was the first time in years that the wrath of an Alpha hit him. Usually this kind of intimidation only annoyed him. He endeavored to make the imprudent man who had dared to subdue him pay for it, and then he moved on to something else. Because it had no real impact.

But Levi's aura moved him to the very depths of his soul. Almost instantaneously, his Omega had squealed and stirred, desiring only one thing, to take the contrite and soothing posture that would allow him to calm his Alpha. Eren stiffened and swallowed his bile as a powerful wave of anger inflamed his veins. His voice was low and slow as he replied, "I know what I did to you and Mikasa was not right. Even if I were to bow and kiss your feet to ask for forgiveness, it will not make up for my mistake. I must say, however, that I had my reasons for doing so. So I beg your pardon, for the lost time ... even if it will not bring it back. You and I, we know it well ... On the other hand, let's be clear,

If Levi even tried to do anything , he would probably have lost at least three of his apendages, and Eren would not hesitate a second to aim at the vital points if possible.

The rest of their conversation had taken place in an almost palpable tension. In fact, after this first false step on the part of the Alpha and even if the Alpha had seemed to grasp the message well enough to make sure not to attack him with his aura or to be too virulent, Eren had only one idea in mind. Push him to his last entrenchments. See what Levi would be capable of if he were to do his worst ...

"Are you not even trying to justify yourself?"

Eren carefully watched his mate and tried to hit where it hurt. After all, the Alpha who haunted his worst nightmares was unable to bear the slightest affront. Eren had to know if Levi was of the same type: "It's a word from Alpha that ... I already apologized for not having said anything to you about Mikasa and I think about every word when I say them. I'm sorry to have hidden your daughter's existence for so long.But apart from that, what am I supposed to justify to you?"

Levi trembled with rage, and replied: "Are you fucking kidding me, boy? You discover that we are Mates and you disappear the next day like a thief! You were living in the corner and you knew I was looking for you but you were stuck in your hole! Even after learning that you were in trouble! ... "A certain suffering appeared in his voice.

But anger prevailed.

Levi really did not like that Eren was able to choose not to return to him ...

Why did he take him? A kind of trophy?

Eren was certain that he would not be long in showing his true face ... He continued his ride and asked without feeling: "So what?"

Levi stood speechless. Eren gave him a joyless smile that was meant to be arrogant, even though his heart was squeezing, he hissed: "Even if I had stayed, what would have happened? Huh?"

"We do not know! At least, you should have tried to find out?!"

"Oh, but it was not worth going back for that. I knew perfectly how it was going to happen. At the time I was 16 years old, I borrowed from time to time the name of my late mother to go and have fun. I was a ghost, what do I say, a shadow, of which no one really knew the existence. Nobody knew I was an Omega except a few trustworthy people ... was I going to put my life and my father's life in danger to live a pseudo idyll with an Alpha that I had met by chance at a gala?"

It was not exactly the substance of his thought ... but it was still true. Eren did not know him at the time. No more than today ... it was a genetic predisposition that forced them to find themselves trapped with each other.

Eren continued, "Even when I found myself in a jam, I could not suddenly resurface and sway you. 'Hi, it's me! Your one shot of an evening that has no material existence for the coming years to come, I am pregnant as you see it, how about you keep it?'. "

Before he could control it, a bitter laugh escaped him: "I may be reckless but not quite stupid! Do you like your routine? What about mine then? I had no desire to impose myself in the life of a total stranger ... "

He remembered to think so often. Alone, facing his pregnancy. To the mixed opinions of his entourage who, although they encouraged him, preferred by conventional knowledge alongside the father to be supported ... Eren had imagined a world where he would not have been traumatized, so different from what Levi was entitled to expect from his partner.

Fate must have it in for him for choosing such a half.

"We were Mates ..."

Eren's shoulders tightened. Levi's voice had been icy and the wound Eren felt creeping into his sadly gloomy aura broke his heart as surely as if he had been the one to whom it had been inflicted. However, he heard himself declare, in a perfectly controlled tone: "All the more reason to have no desire to recross you soon."

Levi had frozen, then his steel blue eyes had pierced him with force, and he had asked incredulously: "But what is wrong with you? We were there."

Levi was now taking him for exactly what he was, an abnormality. Eren explained: "Who still believes in the fairy tale today? When you really look at what Mate's condition is, all that it reduces us is to be only ideal spawners! It does not mean that we are going to sing happy days until the end of our lives! Just that we were programmed to fuck. "

It was Levi's turn to tense.

Eren sighed a new, joyless smile: "At last, you, the Alpha, are designed to seduce. And me, simple Omega to gently spread my thighs and have the kids."

A heavy silence fell between them. Eren knew he had gone far. He knew that it was a generality of a case ... not so isolated, but not systematic either. He knew that the logic of the Alpha / Omega relationships he portrayed was more complex than that and that it might be different.

His parents were living examples of how beautiful and respectful Mate's tie could be. But there, in the depths of it, there was still this trembling little boy.

The obscene moaning of his aunt, the violence of the blows and that aura that left no room for discussion ...

In fact, Eren could not even remember the man's face. And the smell of blood filled his nostrils, as if he were still in the living room, shut up with their two dead bodies. Levi was not an Alpha among others. Eren did not hate the Alphas. He knew how to handle them. But Levi ... he passed a nervous hand in his hair and added, a little in spite of himself: "I ... I do not think you're a bad guy basically ... but you take this whole story from a typical Alpha point of view ... I know that 'Dominants' write laws ... but I have never considered myself dominated in my life. For me, being an Omega ... it does not define who I am or what I aspire to ... "

He had felt the need to be a little sincere, honest in some ways ... he wanted to talk to him about him.

Eren before the Omega.

"Why did not you abort?"

The silence this time became heavier.

And there they were. Eren would have hoped that this issue would fall much later. It was a bit tricky to talk about Mikasa now and especially not to mention her feelings . These confused and rather troubling sketches of emotions of all kinds. These things he felt for Levi without even knowing him. This anomalous impression that they belonged... Eren lowered his eyes and put his hands on his thighs: "The Omegas are almost conditioned to carry children. Our instinct for protection is at least ten times higher than that of any other Category. Once pregnant, we will do absolutely everything to carry the pregnancy to term ... of course, some struggle and end up asking for help to some doctors who work in the dark ... the experience is painful, traumatic ... one is not sure how to survive."

"So, if I understand you correctly, you gave birth to the kid out of spite..."

Then Eren raised his head and looked at him: "No! That's not what I said ! Listen ... "

There was a nervous, trembling hand in his hair again:" ... My father also thought I was too young. He could have helped me. I had a choice. I reflected and ... ", His voice had become very small:" I did not want to kill her. I did not want to kill our child or forget that night ... I love Mikasa ... "

He had never regretted, not once for giving birth to Mikasa ... he was even afraid of letting out a little too much complex feelings that had led him to keep the child.

The fact that he had wanted to bring into the world proof that this night had existed. In spite of everything, his personal problems, the fact that they were Alpha and Omega, their link more or less wanted that night, they had loved each other.

And Mikasa came into the world for that reason.

Eren felt the atmosphere relax at once. Putting more confidence, he dared to confide in a certain way: "I do not know how to say it ... everything is too complicated. It's not as if I did not feel nothing ... but is it that I am experiencing all these things, or is it a damn genetic predisposition? I had no desire to be found not only stuck as parents but also with each other ... It would have been Hell. I have my life, my desires ... this decision would have changed everything. I am different. Different from all these Omegas that you see strutting on the arm of their master like good dogs on a leash. I am neither a thing nor an extension of my Alpha. I do not needto be married, marked, possessed to find meaning in my life! "

Once these words were expressed, he felt more embarrassed, almost desolate and ashamed, to have yet to deprive Levi of having one day a companion worthy of the name: "I do not think that you really want a guy like me . I was not raised like the others, I will not minauder and even less lower my eyes then blush on command. I hate to be given orders ... "

More Levi was silent and more Eren felt at fault:" You see? Can an Alpha really accept this kind of companion?"... The silence had become deafening.

But since it was already going so far, why not continue its momentum? Eren had wanted to provoke him, to prove that he had been right to be wary and to be afraid that he would be like this man and abuse his power. But if Levi was very obviously angry, he did not even pretend to strike him. Even though his male ego should already be undermined by the more than conventional attitude of his Mate. Eren breathed, "I am extremely grateful to you for saving my life. And I realize that one day when the other, we would have ended up recrossing and that I should have assumed my choices ... I was just hoping that at that time ... I would be ready to face ... "Another fragment of the strict and pure truth.

He lowered his head with respect and added, "I'm sorry that we put you in such a situation. I do not even know how we're going to get out of it, nor what life holds for us ... "Then Gently passed a hand on the nape of his neck:" But it hurts like a bitch!"

Levi raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest before replying, "Oh ... so you feel it ..."

Eren was flabbergasted: "you also suffer ?! You have a completely unexpressive face! And I was telling myself that with Mikasa I could get used to ... you're downright superior!"

Levi looked away. Eren cleared his throat: "I suppose this is the moment I bite you and we both stop suffering for nothing ..." There was a long silence.

So long in fact, that Eren was beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable ...

He thought it advisable to express himself as clearly as possible about what he was currently considering about their relationship : "We do not have to force ourselves ... even if we can not do anything other than live together I ... I do not ask you to be faithful or anything of that order ... and if you are not yet ready for Mikasa to call you Daddy I could talk to her so that she ..."

"Its fine. Leave her out of it, she's just a kid. And I am her father."

Eren nodded gravely. He had been right when he told himself that Levi had taken affection for Mikasa. This made his heart warm.

At least, his personal problems did not spoil everything for those two ...

They were going to be fine ...

Eren continued, "Okay ... let's get to know each other, make concessions and I'm sure we could manage not to hate ourselves too much ..." Oh. And there was also this topic which had to be approached at all costs ... his eyes fled: "Hum ... not that I do not think we can find a viable solution when the time has come to think more seriously but ... for Heats and Ruts ... "

Eren had the greatest difficulty in making this horrible moment a little less embarrassing: "... did ... um ... do you have someone in your life that ..."

Levi continued his silence and Eren sincerely began to believe that he was going to tell him that he already had someone in his life and that things were going to be extremely complicated .... Then Levi answered, "No. No one."

And Eren could not help but breathe a sigh of relief and throw out: "That's one less problem!" For future information, I do not have anyone who ... "He stopped suddenly.

What exactly was he doing? Was he flirting?

Was it time to do that?

In the name of all that is Holy, let him recover!

Thinking about the famous night in such a situation had the little one interested, and that absolutely did not help the situation be less delicate: "So! Considering how we both squeezed together during this first night of separation, I think it would be better if ..."

" You can settle here. I have a very large office that I hardly ever use. I'll move her to my room and you can arrange the room the way you want. Eren took a serious look: "Thank you ... I would help you pay for our expenses ..."

"Mikasa is my daughter, I can pay for her, if I want to."

"… " His daughter. Wow! Eren had always considered Mikasa as such ... but to hear from the mouth of the concerned was a whole other world! He did not even know how he felt. This emotion was ... terribly disturbing. Pride? Tenderness? Confusion ? Jealousy? He was not yet certain he wanted to share the responsibility or love of Mikasa.

He confessed: "I think it's going to take a hell of a long time for me to get to that one ... Humm, I know. Excellent compromise, we both pay ... and for the apartment ..."

"The building is mine ..."

"I can pay you rent ..."

"Open a savings account in the bank and put down everything you think you owe me. Mikasa can still enjoy it later. "

Eren smirked. "So that's what it feels like to have an adult discussion? I was almost certain that we would end up slaughtering each other after two minutes."

"I can not say I understand you or approve of your choices or whatever. But at least, you were honest. And I'm aware of your point of view ... "

Eren was more than surprised. In reality, he was beginning to seriously consider living with Levi.

His verbal 'trap' did not end up on an epic combat scene between Mates, he no longer knew what to think or what emotion was swelling gently in his chest. Was he hoping? Hope, yes ... but what exactly? That everything goes well? That Levi forgives him? No, he himself would not have forgiven himself ... beyond the fact of being an Alpha, was not Levi abnormally mature? And patient? Sure, in his place, Eren would probably not have reacted in this way ... he made the remark to him: "I think that in your place I would not have hesitated for a second and I would have even glued a good right hook in the jaw."

Levi seemed a little astonished by his reply:" Do not tempt me. You have masochistic impulses or what? "

Amused, Eren replied, "It's an Omega thing, is it not? The masochism. I bet you, you are a sacred sadist behind your airs of an antique statue."

Wow! Were they really ... getting along?

"What do you do in life?"

And the second question that killed. At least this one was a little less rough... he explained briefly the various activities. When they engaged the subject of Mikasa's education, it was with a certain irritation but the force of habit. That's why he was not so upset when he retorted, "If it's to go on trial the way I raised Mikasa, we stop the costs right away. I bite you and move on ..."

"I want to adopt her."

The announcement had sounded like a bomb. Adopt Mikasa?! Was Levi really serious? ... Eren read in his usually impermeable eyes, all the seriousness of his statement ... His heart leapt. He had expected more or less, but he had thought that the request would be made much later.

In fact, the fact that Mikasa does not have her surname at the moment was a plus. And the investigation of Levi had proved that his family name was not associated with any confusion ... Mikasa deserved to be recognized and Eren owed this to them ... As he kept silent Levi thought it right to explain: " She does not have to go to school. Or even to enter the system. But I want her to bear my name. I think you owe me at least that ... "

Eren fluttered, a broad smile stretched his lips and then he whispered:" You really like her, don't you?"

His observation seemed to make the Alpha uncomfortable.

It was the truth, but he had no desire to see his emotions being so bare.

Eren respected his will and assured him that he saw no problem with this adoption. But since Levi was really an excellent soldier, he obviously did not forget to ask him the right questions after finding him in such a delicate situation ... also when he was explaining clearly how he had melted buildings, or burned enemies, Eren did not hold on to it and gave him the blow of the fire-fighter ... the head that Levi had fired when he had swallowed that ball of fire was well worth the repercussions of such a sleight of hand. It would suffice to dodge citrus and acidity for a few days.

Then Levi let fall a long silence which, as he stretched himself, became more and more embarrassing.

They both knew that the fateful hour was coming ... they were not going to be able to continue to run away infinitely. This situation was not pleasant and it was not because they complained every five seconds that the pain and the appeal of the Mark were not at the limit of the 'Unbearable. How does one prepare for the situation when Eren would plant his teeth in the neck of Levi? Was it only a possible act in a sexual context? Wait a minute, I'll have to get to his neck?! Is this not where the pheromones are the strongest? ... Great ! Awesome ...the nerve! The quicker it would be done and the sooner they would both be free ... Eren exclaimed: "Good! Should we get this bite done or not?"

A new silence.

Eren sighed, "Frankly, I do not see a single way to make it less embarrassing ... you were lucky I was completely unconscious ..."

Levi grunted, "Do it quickly ..."

Eren replied without even bothering tothink: "Fast, my favorite pace."

Big silence.

Shit.

What did he say?

He had just made a sexually conniving joke with his daughter's father?

This same guy, perfectly unknown, with whom he had slept with in a frenzy before disappearing for five years without explanation while they were Mates?

Ok. The nervousness clearly had a detrimental effect on his reasoning.

Eren let out a nervous laugh: "Pardon. Habit. With one of my friends ... we have this kind of silly contest where we have fun bantering back and forth... ok. I will stop."

Right now. And quickly! Eren jumped up and approached Levi with a decided step. If he stopped along the way, he risked never getting there. Levi backed off slightly when he was no more than a pace from him.

Looking suspiciously, he asked, "What do you think you're a kid?"

Eren retorted, "Oh come on! We're barely five years apart!

"That counts, you still act like a kid!"

"Because you do not? Lean your head so I can bite..."

"You really do not make things easy!"

"If you prefer, I'll knock you out. We'll both be less embarrassed ..."

"Just do it"

They looked at each other. Then Eren smiled with all his teeth: "I think I'm infecting you."

It was totally a kid's reply ... "At least Eren was not the only one who was so nervous that he could hardly contain himself. Levi was clearly not reassured either ...

Eren was already beginning to wonder how they could do it when suddenly, Levi closed his eyes.

Eren's heart missed a beat. He did not know how it usually happened to others. But in general to form a pair, the Alpha did not need to be bitten and besides, none of them would stretch the neck to their Omega after having Claimed and used Submissive. The peers were formed one-way. A noble could have an official Omega woman and a lot of lovers. But the Omega, on the other hand, found themselves chained to the Alpha.

Levi stiffened and Eren's breathing became more erratic.

The emotion that was unleashed in his chest had no name. But he was certainly overwhelmed ... Levi did not know him and it was surely the Mark's needs that prompted him to do so ... but he did not prevent him from being there, vulnerable, the neck offered, face to face, an Omega ...

"Wow ... I think I could seriously get used to it ... dominating an Alpha ..." A grunt left Levi's lips as he glared at him sideways. Eren raised his arms as if to appease him. Then, without adding anything, he put a hand on his partner's neck, just below the undercut. He was astonished to find them so sweet and pleasant to the touch. The tips of his fingers gently brushed the downy hair. Then he recovered himself, and If Levi had felt the caress, he had shown absolutely no sign of it.

Eren leaned slowly, cautiously.

Then, without taking the time to lose courage, he bit.

Fiery geysers exploded in his veins.

A wave of magic crossed the room in silence. It would have gone unnoticed if it was not for the slight vibration that shook the bay window. Eren sank deeper into the flesh that was offered to him, overwhelmed by a primary need to possess, to mark.

Sound Alpha .

The Omega who was in him sang with joy and an unprecedented lively emotion grabbed his heart as he felt the tremors of his partner under his fingers ... Finally, whole. When a few drops of blood escaped from the tender suction of his mouth against the patch of swollen skin, Eren licked them up with the tip of his tongue to prevent them from sliding along his neck. A fire, as he had never known, ravaged him from the inside, Eren felt his spirit straining beyond the limits of his body. He felt like he was floating in a vacuum for a moment, then ... the vase on the coffee table burst into a dull thud, in thousands of small pieces losing its contents on the blue carpet ...

Eren drew aside as his senses returned to him. Little by little, his eyes fixed on the soothing flow of the sand ... His heart was on the verge of implosion. And the world around him was not at all the same as a few minutes ago. The colors, the odors, all his perceptions had just changed, become more ... powerful? Eren looked at Levi still surprised by what had just happened ...

Sound Alpha.

This tiny moment suspended in time during which Eren had the intimate sensation of touching the soul of his partner. This magical moment when he had for the first time had the impression of controlling something in this conflictual relationship, of touching his finger to a certain fragility in Levi ... he would have liked it to last. Eren cleared his throat: "Ok ... it's downright bizarre ..are the colors more bright for you too ..."

"Let's go to sleep. The day was long."

Levi had straightened up at once, refusing to look him in the face. His mask of impassibility duly plated on the face. A little taken aback, Eren blinked. The magic moment was over. The mask of the all-powerful Alpha was back, as opaque as it had always been. Eren replied, "All right ... good night?"

Levi frowned: "You're taking the bed, you've just gotten out of the hospi ..." Eren panicked, "What? No ! The sofa will be just fine..."

"You really think it's time to play this ..."

"As if I could sleep in your bed! Dumbass!"

Levi's gaze darkened: "Did you just call me..."

"Dumbass! Yeah, Earth to Alpha! Do you know how you smell?"..."Fucking Good!"

Eren had not intended to say it this way but ... the main idea was there! He could not sleep!

Not while there was this smell in the air, this ... desperate, heady, horribly sexy, perfume of pure and hard sexual attraction ...

The Bite had only positive effects ...

Now Eren felt like he could feel the sexual tension that binds them together as if it had been palpable ... Eren waved a finger a few inches from her face: "First lesson on the Omegas! We are super sensitive to auras and other scents of territory marking! So you're going to make a first concession and stop swinging your damn pheromones around this whole apartment! "

Levi raised an eyebrow. He oscillated between amusement and surprise: "What do you mean by balancing my pheromones?"

Eren rolled his eyes, astonished: "Do not tell me you really do not know how to disguise your aura and control your ..."

Levi had a perfectly indifferent air. Eren groaned in dismay: "Oh, that's not true ... I'm living in a world of Alphas, just for the Alphas! That's what we win! I suppose you were especially taught to crush the others at the same time with an odor not so surprising that they were delighted to bend the back and smiling like idiots ..."

"I think I can say that I do not appreciate the masses way of speaking about my smell."

Eren pushed him away, "Go to sleep now! Let me try at least to ventilate to make me a healthy space!"

Levi's voice was grumbling. Eren chased him until he entered his room, then closed the door and threatened: "Tomorrow! First Lesson in Pheromone Control! Or I swear I buy a sprayer! And when you smell the smell neutralizer throughout the apartment, then, you will have something to be mad about!"

Then he mumbled as if to himself as he walked away: "I'm surprised that nobody approaches him! And he completely covered Mikasa ... ". He glanced quickly at the cover that Levi had put on the edge of the corner sofa while Eren was showering.

He hoped at least that he had not amassed his smell too much where the night risked being very complicated to live in.

Finally, even more complicated than now ...

Eren walked with a heavy step towards the glass door and opened it with a feverish hand. Then he stepped onto the balcony and there, only, he took a deep breath. His knees dropped, his breath was a little more jerky and the heat rose to his cheeks. A bulb burst in the hollows of the kidneys and his burning body began to tremble ... at least now he knew what the newly marked Mates were doing ... it was already a miracle that he managed to contain himself long enough to bite Levi ...

He certainly would not repeat the same mistake a second time.

He was now aware of the vulnerability of his Omega against Levi, he had to at least be able to control himself at minimum. Eren planted his teeth in his hand and bit with force. The pain helped force down his erection. He closed his eyes and breathed in to chase away the last hints of Levi's enchanting perfume. Armin had been right on one point, the Alpha / Omega relationship, especially for two Mates, seemed to be pretty reciprocal. Once Marked, the Omega was greatly affected by the smell of his partner ... and it was he who, therefore, started a period of Rut in order to consume their union.

Eren had escaped beautifully.

Again and it would be totally disregarding the opinion of Levi (and spite of his own will, but all the same ...) who would have poisoned him with his smell.

He remained on the balcony, time to air the room and why not, to release a little of his own pheromones without risking catastrophe. This cohabitation promised to be complicated. But at least now, Eren was certain. He would manage to resist. Even in Levi. Being his Omega would not change anything at all to his independence and his will if he stayed the course ...

He watched his blood-stained hand and made the reflection that decidiously, he was really bad at resisting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @Easyan for their wonderful story and for giving me the chance to translate it. Easyan didn't give up on me when I got sick and couldn't translate for months on end. Thank you for letting me continue doing this. It's an honor, and a privilege, and a pleasure.


End file.
